I love you, My Teacher
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Meet Mikan, she hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga! This is a story about forbidden love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 1:

Mikan was riding on her pink Mercedes Benz car. She was on her way on her school, Gakuen Alice. She really hate school. If she would have a chance she will kill the person who discovered the education the second time around. Mikan sighed. First day of class is surely her hated day!

After a few minutes, she reach her school. She hop out of her car and started to walk. While she was walking, boys were drooling while the other was hiding somewhere. They were scared of Mikan Sakura, "Alice Academy Greatest Troublemaker". If one day she will be a good student, then hell breaks loose.

As she walked, she saw her friends...they were circled around their territory. The fountain. Mikan walked towards them and greeted then as they greeted back.

"Hi Guys! What's up?" Mikan greeted

"Nothing, can't find the next victim" Nonoko asked frustrated

"Ah, how about that?" Mikan asked smirking. Her friends looked at the direction she's looking

"I think that will be great" Koko answered

They found a fat nerd eating his sandwich under a tree. Koko and Mikan walked towards him. Mummers started to form.

"Oh God! He's their next victim"

"Poor him! He's in trouble"

The students whispered to their friends and schoolmates.

Mikan and Koko reached him.

"Hey there kid, how are you?" Koko asked

"I'm f-fine" the boy stutter

"Would you mind if I taste your sandwich" Mikan asked sweetly

"Umm...I haven't eaten break-" too late. Mikan grabbed his sandwich and stepped on it. Mikan and Koko laughed while the boy was teary eyed. Mikan and Koko walked away laughing.

* * *

At the classroom...

"Have you seen his face? He looks terrible!" Anna said laughing. They were circled around the classroom

"Yeah! He looks hilarious!" Ruka said

"You're right! Serves him right! He's a mommy's boy!" Mikan said "Right Hotaru?" she said looking at her bestfriend. Hotaru didn't answer. They shrugged their shoulder.

"By the way, I heard our adviser is a guy! And guess what? He's young and a hunk!" Sumire said, day dreaming

"Oh come on Sumire, whatever he is, he's still a stupid teacher" Mikan said annoyed

"They said he was strict and he was the top notcher int the board exam for this year that's why the Academy didn't hesitate on hiring him" Anna said

"Really? Then he must be scary" Koko said

"I don't know" Anna answered

"You're not scared Mikan?" Ruka asked

"Yeah, right" Mikan said sarcastically

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a raven-haired guy with alluring red eyes. Girls mouth gaped open while the guys were shocked. Mikan too, she was speechless. Her mouth gaped open, her brown eyes wide open. _'This is our adviser? Wow! He's hot!' _she thought

"Good Morning class, I'm your adviser for this school year" Natsume said coldly. Natsume noticed that his students were silent. He raised a brow

"I didn't expect that this class in silent. They have rumors spread that you are the worst class here" Natsume said "By the way, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, you're class adviser and you're Science teacher" Natsume said looking at them. "When I call your name stand up and say present" Natsume said and grabbed his class record then leaned his back on his desk.

_'God he looks sexy!" _Mikan thought. Her mind was flying.

"Yome, Kokoroyome"

"Tobita, Yuu"

"Nogi, Ruka"

"Mochiage, Mochu"

"Imai, Hotaru

"Shouda Sumire"

"Umenomiya, Anna"

"Ogosowara, Nonoko"

"Sakura Mikan" No answer...

"Sakura Mikan?" he looked up. "Where's Sakura Mikan? Is she not around?" he asked. He saw a brunette girl looking at him, spacing out. He walked towards her. Mikan didn't noticed him.

"I assume, you're Sakura Mikan. Why are you not responding to me?" he asked irritably. No answer...

"Mikan! Mikan!" Anna whispered, shaking her right shoulder gently. Mikan snapped back at the reality.

"Huh? What is it?" Mikan asked still not noticing Natsume.

"Mikan, our adviser is here" Nonoko said mouthing Natsume to her. Mikan looked up and stand up immediately.

"I-I'm S-Sorry sir" Mikan said stammering, her cheeks red.

"You're the famous troublemaker right?" Natsume asked

"Umm...ahhh...sir..." Mikan was about to say something but Natsume walked way.

"Okay, our first lesson is about the element. I'll call your name and tell me the symbol of each element. You're first Ms. Sakura" Natsume said eying her. Mikan stand up nervously.

"What's the symbol of element Iodine?" Natsume asked eying her

"I-Iodine?" Mikan asked. She elbowed Yuu. Yuu was about to tell Mikan the answer when...

"No coaching Mr. Tobita or else I'll marked you for cheating" Natsume said strictly

"I'm sorry sir" Yuu said apologetically. Natsume just nodded

"Now Ms. Sakura, your answer?" Natsume said raising a brow.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know the answer" Mikan said blushing, her head bowed. This was the first time she was ashamed.

"God, Ms. Sakura! This lesson was since high school but still you don't know it? You're just good in trouble making...you should study more or else I'm going to fail you. Now sit down" Natsume said while he shook his head. Mikan sat down.

"Oh by the way Ms Sakura..." Mikan looked up. "detention after class" Natsume said smirking. Mikan eyes widened.

"What!" Mikan shrieked

"What? Are you complaining?" Natsume asked.

"Agh!" Mikan sighed in frustration. Natsume smirked at her reaction

"Now next, Nogi Ruka"

_'Damn! This is the worst day of my life! This adviser is so strict! I hate him! My life would be in hell' _Mikan thought while glaring at Natsume.

* * *

**Author's note:**

How was it? Is it fine? Do you like it? Natsume is like Jinno-sensie, don't you think? Please review!

cute-chan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 2:

"The one who discovered proton is Ernest Rutherford. He was-" Natsume was cut off when the dismissal bell rang. "Let's continue this tomorrow. Goodbye for now. Good Day" Natsume said and then sat on his chair.

"Yay! Dismissal! Dismissal! Dismissal! Yipee! Guys, let's go and have some bar hopping!" A brunette shouted in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Mikan, I don't think you can go beca-" Yuu was cut off

"Miss Sakura, I'll assume we had a previous engagement" Natsume said walking towards them

"Eh? What are you talking about Sensei?" Mikan scathed her head. Ruka elbowed her and was about to say the reason when...

"Ms. Sakura, have you forgotten that you have detention?" Natsume said, raising his brow

"Eh? But Sensei! We will be having a..a...g-group study! That's it! We have a group study!" Mikan lied. All of them were surprised when Natsume chuckled.

"Group Study? Then my ears must be defected! I thought I heard you said that you will be having a bar hopping!" Natsume said sarcastically

"Yeah! Your ears must be defected Sensei! I don't remember saying that we will be having a b-bar h-hopping!" Mikan said, smiling nervously.

"Don't try to fool me, Ms. Sakura. I heard it clearly. You were shouting back then, inviting your friends for having a bar hopping" Natsume said seriously. "For your detention, you will be cleaning the whole cafeteria, including the cafeteria's kitchen and BATHROOM" Natsume said emphasizing the word "BATHROOM"

"The b-bathroom? Sensei! No!" Mikan shouted, crying some waterfall tears. (imagined a chibi Mika crying, kneeling in front of a chibi Natsume hugging his waist while Natsume was stucking his tongue on her)

"Miss Sakura, you need to do that or I'll fail. You should be thankful that I didn't asked you to clean the whole college building"

"B-but Sensei!" Mikan said still crying

"No buts , Miss Sakura" Natsume said then smirked.

_'How I wish I can removed his stupid smirk!' _Mikan thought

"Good Luck Mikan" said her friends in unison.

* * *

"That bastard teacher! How can he do this to me? Doesn't he know that my parents were not letting me do this thing? Look at my nails, it's broken! Grrr!" Mikan said scrubbing the tiles of the bathroom hard, imagining it was her Natsume's smirking face.

"Hahahaha! Your face should be erase! You god dammed teacher! Hahahaha!" Mikan said laughing evilly. "I'll make sure one of this days, I'm going to take my revenge!"

Then she noticed a thing crawling on the bathroom tiles. It was long and thin. Mikan eyes widened and she shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Natsume was reading his Science Textbook. He was studying for his lesson that he will teach tomorrow. He was smiling remembering Mikan's crying face. She was so funny. Mikan begged him to stay with her because she was scared to be alone. And because the cafeteria is big, Mikan will surely finished cleaning the cafeteria at night so she beg and beg until she was able to convinced Natsume will stay. Natsume just agree so that she will stop whining. He was about to return from reading his book when he heard some shout.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Natsume stood up immediately and run fast to the place where the scream was coming from. He was halfway to the bathroom when he saw Mikan running.

Because of fear, she was relieved to Natsume and unconsciously, she jump unto him and wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck, hugging him.

To avoid losing his balance, Natsume hold Mikan's waist immediately.

"Oi, Ms. Sakura. What happened to you?" he asked Mikan. Mikan was crying, her head buried on his neck.

"T-There's a m-m-monster a-at t-the b-bathroom. Ahh!" Mikan said while hiccuping.

"A monster?" Natsume asked dumbly

"Yeah! A monster! A very ugly monster! It's brown and it's thin and long!" she said. Natsume walked towards the bathroom still holding the scared Mikan. When he entered the bathroom she saw the thing that matches Mikan's description. He walked towards the thing.

"This is the monster you were talking about?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded. Natsume chuckled.

"Ms. Sakura, this is just a earthworm. See" Natsume said pointing at the worm. Mikan looked up and looked at the worm.

"Yucky!" she said looking away again. "Sensei! Throw it away!" she said to Natsume

"Fine, fine, fine" Natsume stepped on the worm. "There. The worm is finally six-feet under the ground" Mikan looked back then looked at Natsume. She was shocked when she see Natsume's face descending to hers. She was blushing madly. She closed her eyes and waited for Natsume's lips to pressed unto hers. But suddenly...

"Oi Miss Sakura, what's happening to you?" Natsume asked calmly but it was obvious that he was trying to restrain himself from laughing. Mikan opened her eyes and saw crimson orbs looking at her. She noticed that he was trying to control himself from laughing.

"Why are your lips elongated?" Natsume asked smirking. She looked at her lips and so that it was really elongated as if she was inviting Natsume to kiss her. She blushed

_'It's so embarrassing! I thought he was going to kiss me! It was just my hallucination! Damn it' _Mikan thought. Her thought were cut off when Natsume spoke.

"Miss Sakura, would you mind if you let go of my neck and waist now?"

"Huh?" She looked down and saw that her legs were wrapped on his waist and her arms on his neck. She was like a panda who was hugging the bamboo and the bamboo is Natsume. She immediately let go of his waist and neck. She looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Natsume noticed that Mikan become silent. He knows that Mikan become uncomfortable so he decided to broke the uneasiness between them.

"Miss Sakura, your 19 right?" Natsume asked seriously

"Huh? Yeah? Why sensei?" Mikan asked. She forgot what had happened earlier.

"Then, maybe it will be better if you would stop wearing some childish underwear" he said and started to walk away. "Oh by the way, hurry up. I'll walk you to the parking lot, it's dark. I don't want to be guilty if you were kidnap or something. I'll wait for you outside" he said then he chuckled while walking.

Mikan was shocked at him. He saw her underwear! Now, she won't get married. When she recovered in her shock, she shouted!

"SENSEI! YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE A TEACHER! Y-YOU MOLESTED ME! I HATE YOU SENSEI! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO BE A WIFE AND A MOTHER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY SENSEI!!" she shouted in all her might. She even heard Natsume's chuckle outside.

* * *

**Author's note: How was it? Do you like it! Please review! I like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter! Thank You! Please review! **

**The more review, the early I will update! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

Chapter 3:

* * *

The students in Class-2B were waiting for their adviser to come. Girls weree so excited to see their hot teacher. Others were doing their make-up to impress him but for Mikan, she was pouting. She remembered what happened last night. She was totally embarrassed! She didn't know how she would face her stupid hentai sensei. Well, that's what she called him but she won't deny the fact that she was attracted to him. It was proven last night when she was waiting for his lips. It only meant that she was thinking that he was going to kiss her. After all, it was her hallucination. But you couldn't blame her for being attracted to her perverted sensei. He's so dreamy. His blood eyes compliment his messy raven hair and damn he has a leaned body. Deep in her thought, she didn't notice Ruka calling her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ruka whispered. That made her back to reality

"Huh? What is it Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked confused

"Are you okay? You're spacing out" Ruka said. Concern was written all over his face. Mikan smiled

"Of course, Ruka-pyon! I'm the famous happy-go-lucky troublemaker of our school so I'm fine! I'm just thinking of that idiotic adviser of ours! I wish he was sick so that he would be absent! Or worse he would die! Hahahaha! But oh, that's a little too much! Maybe I will just put some glue on his chair so that he will be totally embarrassed! Hahahaha!" Mikan shouted. Her right arm on her waist whilst the left hand in fist which was raised on the air. Her eyes closed while smiling. Students sweat dropped

"Sa-Sakura..." Ruka was about to say something when...

"Planning something wicked towards me Miss Sakura?" a baritone voice said. Mikan opened her eyes and what she saw made her shiver.

"Se-sensei? I-I d-didn't k-know y-you a-are t-there! H-how d-did y-you g-get t-there?" Mikan said stammering.

"To answer you question, in general speaking I got here by walking and for supernatural speaking I got here by flying and teleporting. And by the way, Miss Sakura, how will you know if you're spacing out and then shouting like an idiot? Do you even know what I'm discussing here?" Natsume said raising a brow.

"Ano...ano...sensei...I don't know" Mikan said scratching her head

"Do you want another detention Miss Sakura? This time you're going to clean the whole school, including the road" Natsume said strictly

"Eh? Sensei, are you serious?" Mikan asked

"Do I look like a clown, Miss Sakura?" Natsume answered

"Well kinda" A vein popped on Natsume's head.

"Detention, Miss Sakura!" Natsume shouted

"Eh? I'm just kidding sensei! I'm sorry sensei! I'm sorry" Mikan said bowing her head but she was laughing inside when she saw his reaction.

"Fine, sit down. I'll discuss it again since you weren't listening a while ago" Natsume said calmly

"Thank you!" Mikan said happily then sat. When Mikan sat...

"I'm sorry Sakura. If I didn't get your attention, Sensei wouldn't be angry with you" Ruka whispered

"It's fine, Ruka-pyon. Just let him be. Maybe he has his monthly period that's why he's like that" Mikan said giggling. Ruka smiled

"Miss Sakura! Why are you giggling there? You really want detention?!" Natsume shouted

"Eh? Of course not Sensei! I just remember something!" Mikan said. Natsume sighed.

"Okay, as I said a while ago, we will be having an experiment. It will be done by pairs. You will choose your own partner. You should listen to my instruction or else you might burn the whole school. As you can see, on top of your desks, there are graduated cylinders, test tubes, test tube racks, test tube holders, a laboratory gown, a stirring rod, a beaker and some chemicals. We're going to make an animal potion. Just one mistake will make your experiment wrong and will make our school burn. So I'm asking for your cooperation. Listen to my instructions carefully, especially you Miss Sakura. I heard from Misaki-sensei that you were not listening to her that's why you caused a big explosion. Okay, choose a partner now so that we can finally start" Natsume explained. But Mikan wasn't listening.

"Sakura, as payment for the trouble I've done...let me be your partner" Ruka said

"Eh? Partner for what?" Mikan asked confused.

"For the experiment, didn't you here what sensei said?" Ruka asked

"Oh! I didn't hear, sorry! Ruka-pyon, hontoni? You're going to be my partner? You're not joking?" Mikan asked, her eyed twinkling in excitement

"Yeah" Ruka nodded

"Yipee! Yoshi!" Mikan said happily. After choosing their own partners...

"Let's start!" Natsume shouted.

"Hai!" the class said in unison

First, use the graduated cylinder to put a small amount of H2O then add 2 drops of Hydrochloric acid and 3 drops of Mercury fulminate. Make sure it will only be 3 drops" Natsume said as he observed them

"Sakura, can you measure the Hydrochloric acid to 2 drops and the Mercury t o3 drops?" Ruka asked

"Eh? Why do we still need to do that? We can just combine them in one glass and then pour it" Mikan said. Before Ruka could protest Mikan already poured a lot of the acid and the mercury and stirred it and transferred it to the flask. And then...

"Sensei! Mikan and Ruka's experiment is smoking!" Nonoko shouted panicky. She's the nearest to the two.

"What!" Natsume said. He ran towards them. The smoke was thickening. Students started to cough and shout.

"All of you, go outside!" Natsume shouted. Mikan, dazed was dragged by Ruka. Natsume stayed inside trying to make a way to stop the smoke. After a few moments...Natsume went out and the smoke was becoming thin little by little. Natsume went towards Mikan and Ruka.

"Tell me the truth you two, who put the excess acid and mercury?" Natsume said calmly but anger in his voice can be notice. No answer...

"What? Lost your tongue? Tell me, is it you Miss Sakura? Don't ever lie to me!" Natsume said

"Ano...sensei..." Mikan's tears started to form. Ruka noticed it. Ruka held her hand

"Sensei...I'm the one who poured the excess chemicals. I accidentally dropped both test tubes with great amount. I'm sorry" Ruka said. Mikan looked at him, eyes wide.

"Very well, Mr. Nogi. Since, it's an accident I'm going to forgive you but next time I'm going to give you detention for being tactless. Everyone, go back inside" Natsume said irritably

"Thank you, Sir" Ruka said

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! This chapter 3! What do you think about it? And why do you think Natsume become irritated at the end! Please review okay, Minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 3:

Natsume sat on his chair in irritation and frustration. He doesn't know why he is so irritated when he saw that Nogi holding Mikan's hand. He even felt the urge of unclasping Mikan's hand into Ruka's hand. He doesn't know. He put his elbow on top of his desk and buried his face on both palms. He know that he shouldn't be irritated, angry, frustrated or whatever about them holding hands. So what? It's their business doesn't it? It's their personal life? But why is he liked that? He even know that Ruka is lying about the incident earlier. It was clearly shown in Mikan's almost crying face. He sighed. He's thinking to much this past few days. He needs distraction. Confused on his feeling, he opened the book harshly, that's why he didn't noticed that one of his student saw him in bad mood.

"Ne, sensei...are you ok?" Yuu asked

"I'm fine, Mr. Tobita. Go back to your seat now" Natsume answered calmly. Yuu budge.

All of the students were settled so he closed the book and raised his head to look up to his "dear" students. His bloody eyes caught the hiccuping brunette-haired girl and a smiling blond-haired guy who is patting the brunette's back, ceasing her from crying. He sighed.

"Mr. Nogi" Natsume started. Ruka looked up and so as Mikan. "Report to me at the faculty room later at the afternoon. I don't think I can passed your clumsiness. Class dismiss" he continued and then stood up and walked out the room. He didn't saw Ruka's affirmative nod and Mikan's attempt on protesting. He sat on his seat at the faculty room. On his right side was the, 3rd year assembly adviser, Narumi.

"You look stress, Hyuuga-sensei" Narumi said

"It's nothing, Narumi-senpai" Natsume said

"You should control yourself, before things become complicated. But if you're ready to risk, go on...if that's what you're heart says" Narumi lectured

"What are you trying to imply?" Natsume asked confused. Narumi shrugged his shoulder.

"You should know it yourself. You're smart, Hyuuga-sensei...I hope you'll used that knowledge wisely in this situation..." Narumi stopped "But if you can't take it anymore, I'll be here to help you" Narumi finished then stood up and leave.

"What a weird teacher" Natsume whispered while he shook his head and then read.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ne, Ruka-pyon...I'm sorry for earlier" Mikan apologized "If not because of my stubbornness, sensei wouldn't be angry with you" Mikan continued

"Now, we're quits" Ruka said laughing.

"But, this one is-" Ruka cut her off by placing his arm on her shoulder. Mikan blushed

"It's okay Sakura-san. But you need to treat me for lunch, I'm quite hungry" Ruka said jokingly. Mikan smiled

"Okay, Ruka-pyon! As payment for the trouble I've caused, I'll treat you for lunch" Mikan said happily

"Hey! You don't have to serious it! I was just joking!" Ruka said laughing, but he was really if Mikan will treat him to lunch. At least, he can eat the lunch with her together.

"But I'm serious Ruka-pyon! I'll treat you!" Mikan said pouting

"Okay! Okay! Let's meet at the cafeteria! I need to report to Hyuuga-sensei" Ruka said

"You sure? If you want, we can tell him the tru-" Mikan was cut off

"What are you talking about? My effort on lying will be in vain when we will tell sensei the truth" Ruka said

"But-"

"It's okay. Wait for me on the cafeteria, okay?" Ruka said smiling

"Okay!" Mikan said happily and they walked out the class together

* * *

Natsume is still reading his lecture book when Ruka approached him.

"Good Afternoon, Sensei" Ruka greeted.

"Sit down, Mr. Nogi" Natsume said after closing the book. Ruka sat

"What is it you want me to do, Sensei" Ruka said

"It's simple. Tell me the truth, who put the excess chemicals on the flask?" Natsume asked

"It's me, Sensei. Indeed me. I accidentally drop the whole-" Ruka was cut off by Natsume

"Mr. Nogi, do you think I can believe such a lie? How will you accidentally dropped two chemicals at the same time while holding the other flask on where you will put the two chemicals together? Are you really trying to make me angry?" Natsume said strictly

"Sensei, it's really me" Ruka insist. He can't think of anything to answer to Natsume

"How will you explain, Ms. Sakura's almost crying face? Was it acting?" Natsume said

"Sensei-" Ruka started but Natsume cut him off again

"Just tell me the truth. I promise I won't do or tell anything to Ms. Sakura, if that's what you want to hear" Natsume said.

"You sure, Sensei?" Ruka asked

"I'm sure. Now, tell me the whole truth" Natsume said. Ruka narrated him the whole incident. After hearing the whole incident, he shook his head...

"Ms. Sakura is such a stubborn girl" Natsume started. "Okay, you may leave now" Natsume said and opened the book again. Ruka went off. When suddenly remembered something. He stood up and run to followed Ruka.

* * *

Mikan was patting her shoes on the floor. She was worried about Ruka. She's waiting for him for almost 30 minutes that's why she followed her. Finally, Ruka walked out the faculty room.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-san? I thought I tolf you to wait for me at the cafeteria" Ruka said surprised.

"I was worried about you. You've been inside for quite a long time that's why I followed you" Mikan started. "How was it? Does Sensei gave you detention? If you want we can tell him the truth!" Mikan said, she was about to walked inside the faculty room when Ruka grabbed her hand

"I'm fine. Sensei didn't give me a detention so there's no need to worry okay? Calm down" Ruka said smiling

"Really?" Mikan said suprised.

"Really..." Ruka started "Now, how about the lunch?" Ruka said teasingly. Mikan smiled.

"Sure!" Mikan said happily

"Right!" Ruka said and turn their back to walked to the cafeteria hand-in-hand when...

"Mr. Nogi, wait" Natsume said. Ruka and Mikan looked back. Natsume saw their hands was intertwined. He looked up and his eyes and Mikan's eyes met. They just looked at each others eyes for a while when Ruka snapped them into reality.

"What is it, Sensei?" Ruka asked. Mikan looked away while Natsume looked away too...

"Ummm..." Natsume was about to say something when Narumi came.

"Oh, Mikan-chan...Ruka-kun. You two are here. And why the two of you are holding hands? Are you two a couple" Narumi said looking at Natsume by the corner of his eyes when he noticed that Natsume become silent. Ruka and Mikan blushed and they immediately unclasped their hands

"Of course not Narumi-sensei! We're just friends" Mikan denied blushing. That made Ruka's head low. What did he expect? They were just friends right? They can never be more than friends!

"Ah okay...I need to leave now! Bye!" Narumi said and but before he go inside the faculty room...

"You should think wisely, Hyuuga-sensei. If you don't, you'll hurt many people...including yourself" Narumi whispered to Natsume and walked inside.

'Hurt myself? What does he mean?' Natsume thought confused. Ruka cut off his thoughts

"Ne, Sensei. What is it you want to tell me?" Ruka asked. His voice now was so low.

"Nothing" Natsume said and walked inside the faculty room immediately.

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter 4 is up! I hope you like it! On the next chapter, there will be a NatsumeXMikan moments so...stay tune! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!**

Preview:

"Sensei?!"

"Why don't we eat together Sensei?"

"You will sing for the foundation day"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

**Chapter still not recheck so bear with the wrong grammars. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sunday Afternoon...

Natsume gazed at his list. He was currently at the supermarket to buy some supplies. He walked towards the meat section to buy some fresh meat. He was searching some perfectly wrapped meat on the freezer. He was about to grabbed the one he found when a hand crept in, holding the same pack of meat. Natsume and the person's hand touched. He looked at the intruder irritably but instead of giving a nasty remark, he was shocked. He saw a girl with long brunette hair. Her hair was flowing on her back and she was wearing denim shorts and a blue spaghetti strapped top.

"Sensei?!" Mikan shouted, shocked

"Miss Sakura, you don't have to shout" Natsume said

"Sorry" Mikan said, scratching her head. And finally they noticed that their hands was touching. Natsume's hand was on top of Mikan's hand. Natsume immediately removed his hand. A different silence enveloped them. Then suddenly, Mikan broke the silence...

"Ne, Sensei, why don't we go shopping together?" Mikan asked smiling.

"It's okay" Natsume said. He gave the meat he saw to Mikan and just choose another. They walked around the supermarket and they stopped on the area of toiletries. Natsume was busy looking at the rack of shampoos and soap when Mikan remember something. She look at Natsume and she found at that he was really busy so she decided to silently walked towards the other rack that was behind the soap and shampoos. She walked towards the rack where napkins and feminine wash was located. She search for the brand she was using and when she found it, she grabbed two packs of napkin and was about to put it on her cart when someone spoke...that made her let go of the napkins

"Are you embarrass to buy that thing with a guy?" Natsume said coldly but it was evident that he was controlling his laugh. Mikan nervously turned her back to face Natsume.

"S-Sensei, are you done looking for soaps?" Mikan asked nervously, trying to changed the topic

"Mmm, yeah and when I look back you were already gone so I decided to look around and I saw you here looking for some personal things" Natsume said while checking the things Mikan bought. "Ummm, so you're using this type of _napkins_. Not bad" Natsume said and then smirked. Mikan become confused. How did Natsume knows about girl's personal things? Is he a...

"Sensei, are you gay?" Mikan suddenly asked, before she even control herself.

"What if I am?" Natsume said. Mikan's mouth become an "O"

"Sensei! Seriously? That will disappoint your fan girls in school! You're too hot to be a gay!" Mikan said unconsciously. Natsume chuckled

"And you easily believe what I said. Do I look like a gay Miss Sakura?" Natsume said and walked away. But then he suddenly looked back. "And you think I'm hot. Thanks, I guess. If you are not being sarcastic" Natsume said

_"Hot? Did I say he was hot? I don't remember anything!" _Mikan said while scratching the top of her head by her pointer finger. And finally she noticed that Natsume was far on her.

"Sensei! Wait!" Mikan said and then grabbed 5 packs of napkin and 3 bottles of feminine wash.

They walked towards the counter and pay for the things they bought. Mikan has 5 bags while Natsume has 2 bags. Mikan was currently trying to bring the 5 bags on her two hands but she can't.

Natsume noticed it and he grabbed the 3 bags on her grip and carry it.

"I'll carry this 3 bags. Lead me to your car" Natsume said while looking at Mikan

"No, sensei! It's okay! I can manage!" Mikan said while laughing nervously

"How can you say that? You're trying to carry those bags, but you can't and now I'm offering you a help and you're going to refuse? Come on, Miss Sakura, don't be stubborn" Natsume said and walked away. Mikan grabbed the two remaining bags and follow Natsume. When they reach her car, Natsume put the bags on the back sit. He was about to walked away when Mikan talked

"Sensei, why don't we eat together?" Mikan said smiling. Natsume faced her

"Why will we do that?" Natsume asked

"I just want to repay you for helping me to carry my shopping bags" Mikan said, smiling "My treat, sensei"

"I'm the guy, I should be the one to pay it" Natsume said and walked inside the mall. They went inside a coffee shop. Mikan ordered a chocolate cake and cappuccino while Natsume ordered a strawberry cake and cappuccino. Natsume is the one who went to the counter. And when he was about to go back to the table, he saw a guy talking to Mikan. His eyes narrowed. He went towards their table. He coughed, that made Mikan and the guy looked up.

"Would you mind?" Natsume asked to the guy referring to the seat

"Ne, Kyo-kun, he's my sensei we accidentally saw each other at the market" Mikan said. Kyo stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Sir" Kyo said politely.

"Same to you" Natsume said

"Ne, Mikan-chan. Nice meeting you again" Kyo said and then walked away.

"Ne, Sensei-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume

"Who's that?" Nastume asked calmly but it was visible that he was irritated

"He's my ex-boyfriend, Sensei" Mikan answered before biting the cake. That made Natsume silent. They eat. Mikan kept on blabbing about things while Natsume was just answering her with a "hn" or worst nothing. It was already 5:00 pm when they walked out from mall. He escorted Mikan to her car become it's already getting dark. It will be his conscience if something happened to this girl

"Ne, Sensei, Thanks for the food and for the company" Mikan said. Natsume just nodded and walked away.

Mikan was searching for her car keys on the bag and because she looking for the keys harshly, she accidentally dropped her bag that made the bag's contents to dropped. Natsume heard it and when he looked back, he saw Mikan picking up her things. Mikan was picking up her lipstick that roll on the road and she didn't noticed a car was coming, she was about to be hit by the car, when a body pushed her, that made her back leaned on her car. She closed her eyes because of the impact. She can feel the person's breath on her neck. And when she opened her eyes, she saw messy jet-black hair. He was hugging her. Natsume raised his head and was about to give a nasty remarks but when he saw hazel-eyes looking at him, his eyes softened and the all the things on his mind fade away.

"Sensei-" Mikan was cut off when when she saw Natsume's gentle stare at her. It's different from the previous stare he used to her.

Meeting Mikan's stare, before Natsume can stop himself, he slowly neared his face into hers. As his face near hers, she slowly closed her eyes waiting for warm lips to be pressed to her.

Natsume on the other hand, as he slowly neared his face into hers, he could feel the fast beating of his heart. Especially when he saw Mikan closing her eyes as if she was inviting him to kiss her. Back then, when they were left alone at the school at night he could feel a different happiness in his heart. Happy that he's with her? He don't know. When Mikan closed her eyes, when they were left inside the bathroom he was tempted to kiss her. (**a/n: Remember chapter 2?)** Before he can press his lips onto hers, it seems that everything went back into his mind. That he is her teacher not her boyfriend. He don't have the right for those lips, it's supposed to be for her boyfriend. Ruka? Maybe. Maybe they were dating.

When Mikan didn't felt pairs of lips, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting a pair of crimson orbs staring at her intently. She looked away.

"Go home already. It'll be dark soon. Take care while driving" Natsume said while looked away. Mikan nodded

"You too Sensei. Take care. " Mikan said and get inside the car quickly. She took a deep breath before starting the engine. While she was driving, she was calming herself. Her heart was pumping so fast and unconsciously she touched her lips.

"What's happening to me? My heart is beating so fast " Mikan said to herself. Mikan smiled to herself sadly. She sighed. "Mikan Sakura, you made yourself embarrassed in front of him again"

Meanwhile...

Natsume was still standing in the place where Mikan left him. He touched his lips. _"I wonder how it felt to kissed her_"_"_ Natsume thought. He smiled sadly

"Nonsense. Get a grip, Man. You can't have her" Natsume said and walked away.

* * *

Next day...

Natsume was teaching the lesson about Mitosis and Meiosis when the bell rang.

"Class Dismiss" Natsume said and sat on his chair. He secretly looked at Mikan. It seems that Mikan already forget what happened. She was on her usual self. Natsume called Yuu.

"Mr. Tobita, come here" Natsume said. Yuu nodded. Yuu went towards Natsume.

"Mr. Tobita, do you know anyone who knows how to sing in this class?" Natsume asked

"Why, Sensei?" Yuu asked

"There is this foundation day. We need a representative for the class" Natsume said and leaned his back on the chair

"Sensei, you can ask Mikan. She knows how to sing" Yuu said

"Miss Sakura?" Natsume asked, surprised. _"That girl knows to sing?"_ Natsume thought

"Yes, Sensei" Yuu said. Natsume twitch. He doesn't want to talk with her after what he had happened last time. "Why sensei, is there a problem with Mikan?" Yuu asked confused

"Nothing. Call Miss Sakura" Natsume ordered. Yuu walked towards Mikan

Mikan was busy chatting with her friends, trying to forget that Natsume was around. Suddenly, Yuu approached her.

"Mikan-chan, sensei wanted to talk to you" Yuu said

"Eh? W-Why?" Mikan asked nervously

"Why Sakura-san? You become pale" Ruka said placing his palm on her forehead.

**Not far...**

Seeing what Ruka had done, he open his textbook to divert his attention.

**Back to Mikan and the others...**

"I'm fine Ruka-pyon. What is it again?" Mikan asked

"I think it's about that foundation day" Yuu said

"Foundation day?"

"Yeah"

Mikan walked towards Natsume.

"Ne, Sensei, what is it you want to tell me?" Mikan asked looking away

"Miss Sakura, you'll sing for the foundation day" Natsume said calmly not daring to look at her too. That made Mikan looked at him

"What?" Mikan asked surprised

"You're going to sing. You can't refuse" Natsume said and stood up then walked away. Mikan frowned.

_"What happen to him? He seem angry again" _Mikan thought and go back to her friends

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Wohooo! Chapter 5 is done! Tsk! Tsk! They almost kissed! I'm so evil! I didn't let them to devour each other. smirk. Hope you like the chapter. The next chapter will be all about the Foundation day so please stay tune and don't forget to leave a review ok?**

**Preview:**

**"Why is he slipping in my mind?"**

**"I like you, Mikan Sakura. Very Much"**

**"For the last dance, let's welcome..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Mikan prepared herself for the foundation day. Mikan sighed. That stupid sensei of her was the root for all of this! Mikan looked at the mirror. Her only make up is a lips gloss. She doesn't need to put any foundation or whatsoever because she has a natural rosy cheeks. Later, after the program there will be a masquerade ball tonight for students and faculty. The door opened and in came the great Hotaru Imai. Mikan turned around.

"Hotaru, what do you think? Do I look good enough?" Mikan asked worriedly

"You look cute" Hotaru said. Mikan's face lightened. Suddenly, a warm voice came.

"Imai! Give me back my pic-" Ruka was cut of when she saw Mikan. _"Whoa, she looks beautiful" _Ruka thought

"Ruka-pyon, what do you think?" Mikan asked, turning around

"Erm...it's pretty" Ruka said and Mikan smile widened. And in a swift of reaction, she jumped into Ruka and hugged.

"Yay! Ruka-pyon, Than-" Mikan was cut of when a voice spoke

"Miss Sakura, you will be-" Natsume said but he was cut off when he saw their position. His face hardened. He turned his back and then spoke

"You will be next, so better hurry up if you don't want the people to throw some tomatos over you" Natsume said and walked away.

"What happened to that teacher?" Mikan asked pouting. Ruka looked at the place where Natsume walked out. _"It's just simple Mikan, even a dense girl like you should know it" _Ruka thought.

"Maybe, he's just stress Sakura-san" Ruka said while smiling. Mikan nodded

"Maybe" Mikan agreed "Come on now, guys! Let's go! He might get angry again!" Mikan said and grabbed Ruka and Hotaru's hand and walked out the dressing room.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Class B representative, Sakura Mikan desu!" the host said. Cheers, shout and claps was heard all around. Mikan walked to the stage with elegance. She grabbed the mike and the song started to play. She ready herself to sing...

**I'm a prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
A prisoner of love**

While singing, thoughts of Natsume came into her mind. The first time they met, it's weird but...she can feel different when she first talked to him. Her heart was beating fast then...

**With an indifferent face you tell a lie  
Laughing until you feel sick  
"Let's have nothing but fun" you said  
**

**Feeling blue over desiring the impossible  
Everyone is seeking tranquility  
You're struggling, but you've had enough  
Now you're chasing after a shadow of love**

She remembered the first time she felt Natsume's strong arms against her. It felt so good to be enveloped in his arms. She felt the safety that she hadn't felt before.

**Since the day you appeared  
My dull "everyday"s have begun to shine  
Now I'm able to think, "Feeling loneliness, being in pain - that's not so bad"  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

**Through painful times and healthy times,  
Stormy days and sunny days, let's walk on together  
**

**I'm gonna tell you the truth  
I chose an unforeseeable painful path  
and you came to support me  
You're the only one I can call a friend**

She remembered how his face gets closer to her. The mere fact that she wants his lips to be pressed to her makes her heart beat faster. She wondered how will it felt when he pressed his lips to hers. Is she going to be happy? Contented? Sad? Angry?

**Fake displays of strength and avarice have become meaningless  
I've been in love with you since that day  
When I'm free, with time to spare, there's no life in being alone  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

**Oh… Just a little more  
Don't you give up  
Oh don't ever abandon me  
If the cruelty of reality tries to tear us apart  
We'll be drawn more closely to one another  
Somehow, somehow, I have a feeling we'll be able to stand firm  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

She remembered the way he spoke when he's discussing about those stupid "lessons". The way he walked towards her and the way he scold her. The way he will frown and the expression of his blood red eyes. Those eyes...it's so expressive. She also remembered the way he ate when they accidentally met each other at the supermarket. The way his brows meet. The way his raven hair will sway with the wind. She remembered everything. Everything about Hyuuga Natsume, her Sciencce Teach-

Before she can finished her thought, her sight become black and she can hear shouts. She felt strong arms around her, catching her before she fall...

* * *

Natsume hide behind the stage curtain, secretly looking at her beautiful student. He can't take his eyes off her. She was so pretty, he admit it. He will cheat on himself if he say she look horrible. And she has a nice voice. Earlier, when he saw Mikan hugging thay Ruka, he can feel his body heat up. He can't stop himself from being rude, feeling the different sensation that his body was giving him, seeing the sight of a girl with brunette girl hugging a different guy. He knows, he shouln't feel that way because they have a different relationship. He must know his limitation. He knew it but jealousy was eating him. Jealousy? How come...it's because...

"I like you Mikan Sakura, Very Much" Natsume thought to himself as he continue staring at his brunette. He was contented with this. To stared at her in far. To see her smiles, to hear his laughs and to see her happy. He will be happy too. So if she will be happy with Ruka then he will be happy.

He continue looking at the brunette as he noticed that she was slowly falling. He ran to her rescue before she hit the floor. She fainted. He doesn't know why. Students and other faculty panicked.

Ruka, on the other hand as he slowly noticed that Mikan was slowly loosing his balance and quickly went out of the crowd and ran to her aid. When he was about to climb on the stairs, a guy already catch Mikan. Raven hairs, crimson orbs...

_'Hyuuga-sensei' _Ruka thought to himself. His feet was glued on the ground as he saw Natsume carrying Mikan, bridal-style. Natsume walked passed him.

"Mikan..." Ruka muttered before walking away with his bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

Natsume brought Mikan to the infirmary. He gently laid the brunette girl on the white-covered bed. He sat on the chair beside the bed and stared at the brunette's face. He smiled. She's like a angel who was sleeping soundly. Slowly, he raised his right hand to caress Mikan's sleeping face. His lips slowly slowly curve into a smile. Slowly, he bent down and neared his lips unto hers, but before he can pressed it onto hers, a knock was heard. He grunted

"Come in" Natsume said irritably and in came was Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna and Koko.

"Sensei, how was she?" Hotaru asked, looking at Mikan

"The doctor said that she fainted because of stressm that's all. Nothing to worry" Natsume said and stood up. "I'll leave now, we still need to arranged the ball tonight" Natsume said and walked away.

* * *

Mikan stirred. She slowly opened her brown chocolate orbs. The first person she saw is Ruka's worried face.

"How are you Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, helping her to sit.

"I'm fine. Where am I?" Mikan asked

"You're in the infirmary. Hyuuga-sensei, brought you here" Hotaru said

"Sensei?!" Mikan said surprised. _'Sensei...I wonder why...why is he slipping into my mind?" _Mikan asked to herself

"Hurry up now, Mikan-chan. Are you not excited for the ball?" Nonoko asked. Then it hit her!

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Mikan quickly stood up and dash out the room, leaving the others to sweatdrop.

* * *

School's gymnasium...

Mikan slowly put her pink mask that covered her eyes. She walked towards the door and all the students looked at her. Some recognized her while the others didn't. She's stunningly beautiful tonight, no doubt. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped gown with laces around. She's wearing a 3 inch high-heeled sandals. She looked around, trying to find her friends and when she spotted them, she walked towards them. All of them, was wearing different mask.

"Hi guys!" Mikan greeted

"Hi, Mikan-chan! You look beautiful tonight!" Anna said

"Thank you very much!" Mikan said happily and sat down beside Ruka. She smiled to Ruka that made him blush. They chatted. After a few minutes, the dance floor is finally opened. Ruka stood up and showed his hand in front of Mikan.

"Would you grant this dance for me?" Ruka asked politely. Mikan smiled

"Sure, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan asked and take Ruka's hand as he lead her to the dance floor. As they reach the dance floor, a slow music started to played. Ruka put his arms around Mikan's waist while Mikan put hers on his neck. Ruka sure is handsome with the blue mask he chose. They swayed to the slow music...

**Not far...**

A boy who was wearing a mask was looking at them. The time Mikan enter the hall, he didn't take his eyes off hers. He grabbed the glass of water and drink it...

--

Mikan and Ruka went back to their seat. They exchanged partners. Hours of waiting, the climax of the ball came...the last dance...

All light was turned of as Narumi-sensei walked towards the center of the stage. Narumi grabbed the mic and spoke..

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you having a great night?" Narumi shouted to the mic. Shouts were heard saying yes and no. "Okay, for the last dance, if you noticed that the lights were turned its because we prepared something different for the last dance. Tonight, there will be 2 lucky person who will lead the last dance. If the spot light points at you then you're the one who's chosen to lead the last dance. You can't take off your masks as long as the dance is still not finished" Narumi explained "Now, start!" Narumi shouted. A different smile was plastered on his face. The blue and red spotlight started to roam around. After a few minutes, the spotlight landed to Mikan who was on the back while the other was on the front.

"For the last dance, let's welcome...Mr. Maskman and Ms. Maskgirl. Now, Mr. Maskman, go to your **princess** now..." Narumi said to the mic. Slowly, the spotlight was moving indicating that the person was walking now to Mikan's place. When the boy finally reached Mikan he handed his hand to her. Mikan can't see the person's face clearly because of his mask and the place was dark, even if the spotlight was directly on the guy. Even the other students can't figured out who the guy is. Slowly, she raised her hand and take the guy's hand. He lead her to the center of the dance floor, the spotlight was still following them. As the slow music played, the guy put his arms around her waist while she placed her arms on his broad shoulder. They dance. The others started to the dance with their own partner. Nonoko with Yuu, Anna with Koko, and Ruka with Hotaru. Ruka was looking at the two, trying to figured out who the guy is. That made him stepped unto Hotaru's foot and that made him received a hard smack.

Back to Mikan...

As they sway into the music, she felt secured. The feelings she felt with Natsume around. She looked at the guy, trying to figured out who is he, but can't.

_"Who are you? Why is it so nice to be with you" _Mikan asked to herself while trying to calm her fast beating heart. The music was slowly becoming silent, which was a sign that the song was already finished. Narumi walked towards the stage again.

"Students, you can removed your mask now, especially the Mask Man and Mask Girl" Narumi said cheerfully.

Slowly, the boy removed his mask as Mikan stared at him, wanting to see his face. As the masked was completely gone, different reactions was heard. Mikan's eyes widened, boys shocked while girls cries...

_'Last dance. If a boy and girl will have the last dance, they will be together always and...forever'_

Ruka unconsciously let go of Hotaru's hand, as he remembered the meaning of Last dance...

* * *

**Author's note: How was it? Crappy? Sappy? Ugly? Boring? Please review! Mikan had the last dance with...! Is the last dance meaning true? We'll get to know about it in the later chapters...**

**I would like to thank xXSugar RuneXx for the recommendation!!**

**And by the way, I have an idea on my mind again! I'm thinking in making a story with Natsume a gay and Mikan as a lesbian! That will be a humor story! Wht do you think?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

Preview:

"Sensei?!"

"Last dance. The last dance is just a legend, it will never be true especially to the two of them"

"Since your his homeroom teacher why don't you do the job?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 7:

_Natsume Hyuuga..._

"Sensei?!" Mikan shouted "What, how, why?"

Mikan stepped back, the moment she saw who she had her last dance with. She turned her back and started to run. She doesn't know why she ran, she just felt like it. She even heard Natsume's calls.

Mikan continued running until she reached a old blossoming Sakura tree. She sat under the it and started to cry.

"Why all of the people? Why all of the people, your the one I had my last dance with?" Mikan said to herself "Why do I felt this way? I felt secured when you're holding me" Mikan said and buried her face in both palms. Again, she remembered the time she's been with him. She remembered everything about him. On the way he stand to the way he smiled. Suddenly, realization struck her and she asked herself the most common question...

"Am I falling for him?"

* * *

Ruka was in dazed. He still remembered the last dance. The last dance...the legend...was it really true? Ruka clenched his fist. It can't be. It won't be true. Even if they loved each other, it won't be true. Their relationship, it's forbidden...

"Last dance. The last dance is just a legend, it will never be true especially to the two of them" Ruka said to himself as he walked away with his bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

Next day...

Mikan walked towards the class, groggy. She didn't get enough sleep. She was thinking about the happenings on her life. Mikan walked inside the class and sat on her seat. Her chin was leaning on her knuckles. Suddenly, Natsume came in.

"Good Morning, class" Natsume greeted, looking cool as if nothing happened

"Good Morning, Hyuuga-sensei" The class said in unison

"Today, you're going to get you're going to get your report card. If you have question, feel free to asked me" Natsume said and sat on his seat. He started calling the names of his students and it was time for Mikan's card. He sighed while shaking his head

"Sakura, Mikan" Natsume said. Mikan nervously walk towards Natsume and grabbed her card onto his grasp. She looked on her card and her eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP!" Mikan shouted "What is this, Sensei?" Mikan asked.

"It's your grade, Miss Sakura" Natsume said

"How did it happen? I mean, why like this?" Mikan asked

"What do you mean? You're the one who made those grades. We're just recorder" Natsume said

"But how did my Science become 74? I'm reciting! And my Math also, why is it 75? And my English? What the hell? 76? I failed in my Science?" Mikan said

"Miss Sakura, you're right you were reciting in my class but your quizzzes and quarterly test was failed. You failed the 35 of your grade. You didn't even passed your Science project which is 25 of your grade. You failed the 60 of the grading system. What do you expect? And about the Math and English ask Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei" Natsume said

"But Sensei! My father wil kill me with this grades!" Mikan said with teary eyes. Natsume looked at Mikan. She was crying now, what will he do? He grabbed Mikan's card and get his correction fluid out of his desk and apply some on Mikan's card. He changed the 74 into 84. He handed back the card to Mikan, looking away

"Tell your father that I put the wrong mark on your card that's why there's a correction fluid" Natsume said

"Sensei..." Mikan said while wiping her eyes "Thank you!" Mikan said happily

"It's a debt. Make sure that you're going to do your best for the next quarter or else I won't be having second thoughts to fail you" Natsume said

"Yes, Sir!" Mikan said and salute like a soldier. She smiled widely to Natsume and turned her back

"Wait, Miss Sakura" Natsume called. Mikan turned her back to face him "I'll try to talk to Narumi-sensei about your grade. I'll asked him if he can do anything about it. As for Jinni-sensei, I can't do anything about that" Natsume said and stood up, grabbing the chalk and started writing on the blackboard. Mikan just smiled and started to walked back on her seat

_'I guess his not that mean' _Mikan thought to herself. She suddenly forgot her problems towards her one heck of a teacher.

* * *

Natsume continue scribbling on his lesson plan. While writing, he was thinking what gotten on his mind when he changed Mikan's grade. When he saw Mikan's tears, he was guilty that he gave her that grade. He failed her. But she deserved it. She didn't passed any of his test and she didn't passed her projects. He sighed. He knows it's not right, but still he did that. Maybe, because she was special. Special to him.

_'You've put yourself into a big mess' _Natsume thought to himself and started writing. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back and saw Narumi

"The principal want to talk to us" Narumi said while smiling

"What about?" Natsume asked

"Regarding Miss Sakura" Narumi said and smiled more widely. Natsume sighed, he was teasing him again

"Okay, I'll follow" Natsume said and stood up

_'Damn, did they finally know what I did?' _Natsume thought to himself while following Narumi to the principal's office

* * *

Principal's office...

"Hyuuga-sensei, Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei, I called you because Mr. Sakura was so dissapointed on her grade's daughter. He want someone to tutored his daughter so that he will excel" the principal said

"So you were saying that you want one of us to be her tutor?" Jinno-sensei said, adjusting his glasses

"Yes" the principal said "Who wants to volunteer?"

"I'm volunte-" Jinno-sensei was cut off by Narumi

"I think it will be better if it will be Hyuuga-sensei" Narumi said. Natsume's eyes widened

"Why me?" Natsume asked, trying to decline the offer

"Since your his homeroom teacher why don't you do the job?" Narumi said

"I think that's right. Your also the board exams top notcher so I guess, you'll be doing a great job" the principal said. Natsume sighed in frustration. It's the principal, he can't decline anymore

"Fine" Natsume said

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I know I committed the worst sin a author can have and that's updating very late! I'm sorry if I updated just now but school just started and I don't have time to write a new chapter even if I liked to. I hope readers will understand. I'll be updating every weekends or worst every 2 weeks. I'm really having a hard time in college. So stressful and I'm still adjusting to my new classmates so please forgive me. **

Preview:

"Sensei? Why are you here?"

"I'm your tutor. What else?"

"I don't really know what made me fall for you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

**Author's note: Please read the other Author's note below!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Mikan tapped her laptop in boredom. She was waiting for her so-called "tutor". Waiting for her tutor is not a good idea. She lay on her bead and sigh heavily.

"I can't believed this. It's Saturday but I still have class! Mou, I wonder who is my tutor! I hope it's not Jinno-sensei! He will surely torture me! I can't bear that!" Mikan said to herself in horror! She can imagine Jinno-sensei hitting her buttocks like a child when she won't listen.

"I hope it's Narumi-sensei! I'm sure he won't be too hard to me!" Mikan said while smiling. A thought of someone suddenly popped on her mind. "I wonder, what will happen? Am I going to be happy? Sad?" Mikan turned to her side "Hyuuga-sensei, why do I felt this way towards you? Why are you so spe-" A knock cut her thoughts.

* * *

Natsume wander on his cabinet, looking for a good attire.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Natsume asked himself repeatedly. Natsume's head was moving around, looking for his clothes. His room is in total desolation. He sweatdropped.

"What the hell? Why am I so worried about what I'm going to wear?" Natsume said and sigh in frustration. He grabbed a black polo and a denim pants match with a converse shoes. He walked towards the mirror and messed his hair more, making him so gorgeous.

"You can do it, Hyuuga Natsume" Natsume said to himself and grabbed his bag and wear his helmet and then ride on his motorcycle.

A moments later, he reached the Sakura Mansion.

"Woah, this house is big" Natsume said and knock on the door. An old lady opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" The old lady asked. Natsume bowed his head as a sign of respect

"I'm looking for Ms. Mikan Sakura" Natsume said politely

"Mikan-sama? What do you need from her? Are you her suitor?" The old lady as with her eyes twinkling

"No, you got it all wrong. I'm not her suitor. I'm her class adviser. I'm here to tutor her because of Mr. Sakura" Natsume said.

"Your her what?" The old lady said, surprised

"I'm her adviser" Natsume said

"Woah! In that face of yours? Your her adviser? Well, I would be happy if you're going to be his boyfriend!" The old lady said. Natsume blushed.

"Umm, can I see Ms. Sakura now?" Natsume said, trying to break the conversation about being him as Mikan's boyfriend

"Oh yeah, upstairs, the first door on the right" the old lady said happily. He walked towards the stair and go up. He stopped in front of the door.

"I hope this is the right room" Natsume said and knock on the door.

* * *

Mikan stood up from her bed and went towards the door. She opened it and was shocked to see who her tutor is...

"Sensei?! Why are you here?" Mikan shrieked

"I'm your tutor, what else?" Natsume said while walking inside Mikan's room. He roam his eyes around the room. Mikan sure is a girl. There are so many pink stuffs. He walked towards the study table and sat. He took out his science book and opened it. He looked at Mikan.

"What now? Aren't you going to sit? Let's start now" Natsume said with the hint of irritation. Mikan went back to reality and closed the door and sit beside Natsume. They started to study. Natsume scratching his head while giving Mikan a sermon and Mikan pouting.

"It's not like that Miss Sakura! You should transpose it first and then minus it" Natsume said, scratching his head

"But Sensei! It's so hard!" Mikan said and transpose the number

"No! Not like that! If you transpose a number, you will changed the sign also" Natsume said

"Like this?" Mikan said and changed the positive number into negative

"Yeah. And oh! Now like that! Positive plus Negative is Negative so it should be negative 10" Natsume said. Mikan just nodded. Finally, Mikan got the correct answer.

"Yay! Finally!" Mikan said, raising the paper that show her hard work. She twirl around, hugging the paper on her chest

"Thank you, Sensei" Mikan said, hugging Natsume's neck from the back unconsciously. Natsume blushed. Mikan seemed to noticed what she had done. She quickly removed her arms that was wrapped on his neck

"I'm Sorry, Sensei, I didn't meant to" Mikan said while hiding her blush behind on her bangs.

"It's ok-" But Natsume was cut off when a knock was heard

"Mikan-sama! I brought you some snacks!" A girly voice said

"Okay!" Mikan said and skipped towards the door. Mikan grabbed the tray of food and closed the door and went back to Natsume. She saw Natsume jotting some things on a paper.

"Ne, Sensei...let's eat first before we continue studying again" Mikan said, completely what happened a while ago. Natsume looked at her. Natsume nodded his head. After a few moments, they went back into studying. Natsume asked her to study the lesson they taken up a while ago because he will give her some exercises while Natsume is making some problems. After he was finished, he looked at Mikan...

"Miss Sakura, answ-" Natsume stopped when he saw Mikan sleeping soundly. He looked at her lovingly

"Mikan Sakura..." Natsume muttered her name "Why are you so special?" Natsume said and smiled and then gently caressed her cheeks.

"I don't really know what made me fall for you" Natsume said and hold her waist to hug her. "If only...if only I knew that you'll come into my life, I shouldn't have chosen this profession so that...I can be with you" Natsume said and gently hoisted Mikan and bring her to bed. She gently laid her. He kneeled down beside Mikan's bed

"I love you..." Natsume said and leaned down and peck Mikan's lips.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! Chapter 8 is done! They kissed already! But Mikan is sleeping when they kissed! At least, their lips met finally! After those rituals we made, they finally kissed! Please review Minna-san!**

**By the way, who has YM? Can you give me your e-mail so I can add you?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 9:

As she was sure that the door was already closed and that Natsume already left, she slowly opened her eyes and sat on the bed. She touch her lips. The kiss, it's just a smack but it feels so good. Was it normal for your first kiss to be so good? She doesn't know. It's her first time to be kissed. She must be angry because he didn't asked permission to kissed her but she can't find it on her heart. She can't feel any irritation at all. She doesn't know why. Unconsciously, she muttered...

"Sensei..."

* * *

Mikan walked towards the school balcony, carrying her snacks with her. When she entered the balcony, she saw a person, sitting on the floor. She smiled and walked towards the raven-haired boy. His back facing her

"Sensei..." Mikan muttered

"Ms. Sakura, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked without looking back at her

"It's so noisy at the cafeteria, that's why I decided to go here. I didn't know you were here. Why are you alone, sensei?" Mikan asked, sitting beside Natsume

"Nothing, I just wanted to. Can't I go here?" Natsume asked, looking at the smiling Mikan. Mikan was unwrapping her sandwich. After unwrapping it, she bit a little.

"Ne Sensei, have you eaten already?" Mikan asked innocently while sipping sone of the coke she got

"No, not yet. I'm not hungry anyway" Natsume asked, gazing at the sky

"But Sensei, you should eat" Mikan said while pouting and then an idea popped on her mind "Why don't we share with this snack?" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsume asked, his eyes narrowing

"No, Sensei! I'm serious! Here! Take a bite!" Mikan asked, placing the sandwich in front of his face. Natsume moved back a little. "Come on Sensei! Don't worry, it's not poisonous! I won't poison you! I don't want to be in jail, you know! Try it, take a bite!" Mikan said. Natsume finally budge and slowly he neared his lips on the Mikan's sandwich. He took a bite and chew it. Mikan smiled in success and then took another bite. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at her cellphone then looked apologetically to Natsume.

"Ne Sensei, I need to go. My friends were looking for me" Mikan said while smiling sadly. "I'll go back here when I still have time! I promise!" Mikan said and strated to collect all her things.

"It's okay. You don't need to go back here" Natsume said to Mikan, helping her in collecting her things.

"Okay Sensei! Bye!" Mikan said but because of the ruler on the floor, she tripped. She landed on Natsume's lap while Natsume hold her waist to give support. Mikan raised her head. Their eyes met. It seems like their are both hypnotized by each others eyes. As their eyes met, she noticed Natsume's head nearing.

"Sensei..." Mikan muttered and their lips finally met. Natsume gently kissed her as his hold on her waist tighten. Mikan's eyes widened. But later on, she started to be comfortable with the kiss. Unconsciously, her arms started to wrapped on his neck and start to respond to him. Natsume's left hand was wrapped on her waist and the other switch on her tresses, pulling her head closer, kissing her with more passion. He gave all his feelings to that kiss. His admiration, his adoration and his love. He slanted his head, kissing her deeply.

After a few moments, Natsume seem to realized what he done so he quickly pushed Mikan. Mikan was in shock while Natsume's eyes was covered by his bangs.

"Ouch!" He quickly stood up, completely forgetting that Mikan was still sitting on his lap

"I'm sorry" With that, Natsume run, completely embarassed on what he did

"Sensei! Wait" Mikan called but Natsume was already gone "Sensei..." Mikan muttered and sat on the floor and bury her face between her legs and started to sob while calling Natsume's name.

* * *

Natsume run on one of the Sakura Trees at the back of the school. He leaned his right hand on the Sakura Tree's trunk. Suddenly, he started to punch the tree consecutively. His hand is already red but he didn't care. He wanted to let out all his anger and his disappointments.

"Why? Why it has to be like this" Natsume said, leaning his forehead on the tree's trunk

"Mikan..." Natsume said "I love you"

* * *

Mikan walked towards her class, completely down. She sat on her chair and buried her head on her arms that was placed above the table.

"Sakura, are you okay?" A concerned Ruka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry" Mikan said lamely

"But you seem-" Ruka was cut off when Mikan shouted

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Mikan shouted. All head turned to her

"Sa-Sakura" Ruka said, shocked

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to shout at you" Mikan said apologatically

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry if I kept on asking" Ruka said

"It's okay. I was just carried away" Mikan said

"Tell me. What happened?" Ruka insist

"No. It's nothing" Mikan said to Ruka, trying to hide what happened

"Come on, tell me. I won't spill it" Ruka said assuringly

"Well, it's about...Sensei..." Mikan said. Ruka's eyes narrowed and a different nervous came into his chest

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! Finally chapter 9! How was it? Please review! I'm sorry if I take 2 weeks to update! Please Review! Stay tune for the next chapter!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

**Note: Please vote on my poll on my profile! Thank you very much!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"What about, Sensei?" Ruka asked

"Umm...Forget about it Ruka-pyon...hehehehe" Mikan said and then laugh nervously then walked towards her seat to avoid Ruka's persistence.

"Sakura...I think I know what's with Sensei..." Ruka said while his bangs covered his eyes.

* * *

Mikan walked towards the cafeteria and ordered some foods. She walked towards her friend's table and sat there. While eating, she noticed a raven-haired boy, coming inside the cafeteria with a beautiful girl beside him. The girl's arm was linked with Natsume's arm. She stopped from eating and observed the two. The girl was blabbing about something while Natsume is just nodding and sometimes answering. As the two reach the counter, she still didn't take off her eyes to the two. And when Natsume suddenly looked back, their eyes met. Their eyes was locked into each other for almost a minute and it was Natsume who look away first and then assist the girl he's with. Mikan pouted and used her fork noisely amd she was eating the food with noise also. It clearly shows that she's irritate. Hotaru noticed it and she was irritated because Mikan is eating with noise.

"What the hell is your problem, baka?" Hotaru asked irritably

"Nothing..." Mikan said while she frown more

"Oh sure..." Hotaru said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Mikan noticed that the two was walking towards one of the table. She observed them. When the two finally sat, facing each other, the girl started to become flirty. Grinning flirtatiously to Natsume, or holding his hand. Natsume didn't say anything but Mikan, who was so irritated now, started to curse under her breath.

_'What a flirt' _Mikan cursed to herself and stood up. Everyone on her table looked at her

"I need to go, guys. See ya" Mikan said and started to walked away. When Mikan was nowhere to be found, all of her classmate thought the same thing, well of course except Ruka and Hotaru. They knew pretty well why she's like that.

_'What happened to her? She's acting weird'_ Her friends thought, except Hotaru and Ruka

* * *

On the other hand, Natsume was secretly observing Mikan with his one eye or sometimes, by his steal glances. When Natsume saw that Mikan walked away, he has the urged on following her. But he can't live this new flirty teacher alone. He was assigned to tour the girl around the school, and if he will left her by herself, he will be dead. Thinking about where Mikan was, he didn't know that his accompany was calling him.

"Natsume! Natsume!" The girl called out

"Huh? What is it, Koizumi-san?" Natsume asked

"What's happening to you? You're not listening. And can you just call me Luna?" Luna, the girl, said

"Okay then" Natsume said and started eating again

"Like I was asking earlier, do you have a girlfriend?" Luna asked. Natsume almost choked his food. Was that right? They barely knew each other and now she was asking him some personal things? Pretty annoying..

"None" Natsume said in boredom

"Great! By any chance, do you love someone?" Luna asked. When he heard that question, Mikan's smiling face popped on his mind.

"I do love someone" Natsume answered

"Really? Who is she? Do I know her?" Luna asked, her eyes twinkling with joy. Was she expecting that it was her?

"No, you don't know her but maybe you do" Natsume said. Luna become confused

"I don't get that. Can you explain it?" Luna said

"Never mind" Natsume said while Luna pouted

* * *

Mikan went to the terrace. She gazed at the sky. She didn't why she's feeling this way. What's the big deal about her sensei dating someone? It's not like she care right? It's not like it bother her? She looked at her watch, it reads "12:40". She needs to go now on her next subject. She walked out the terrace and go to her next class.

When she reached the room, it was very noisy. She walked on her seat and sat comfortably, waiting for their next new sensei. Their teacher on this subject resigned because the teacher said she need to migrate because her family is going to migrated too. Mikan thought, what will be her sensei's looks? Was she pudgy? Ugly? Mikan was in deep thought when someone came inside. She observed the girl and her eyes widened in shcok

_'It's her'_ Mikan thought to herself. It's the same girl who's with Natsume earlier.

"Hi class, I'll be your new Home Economics teacher. I'm Koizumi Luna or Koizumi-sensei for you" Luna said. Mikan was wrong. Their new sensei is a cutie and she can be a candidate for "Miss Universe". She noticed that her classmates was silent, especially the boys. Their were drooling over her. There's no doubt if Natsume will be attracted to her.

"I'll give you this hour as your free time. Ask me everything you want to know about me" Luna asked, while sitting on top of her desk sexily. That made Mikan raised a brow. Can a teacher be so flirty? And for heaven sake! She's more like a prostitute than a respectful teacher! Someone raised a hand. It was Mochu.

"Sensei, how old are you?" Mochu asked

"I'm 22" Luna asked while checking her fingernails. _'Yuck, such a beauty conscious_' Mikan thought. Another hand was raised, it was Koko

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sensei?" Koko asked

"I had some on the past but now, I'm single and available, and if you're going to ask if I'm still a virgin, it's for me to know and for you to find out" Luna said with a flirty grinned and then winked. _'What a bad-ass girl and I believe that she was already ravaged by tons of guys since she was still 10'_ Mikan thought. Another hand was raised, it was Kitsuneme.

"Can I get your cellphone number?" Kitsuneme asked

"Sure. It's 555-555-555. Call me okay?" Luna said with a grinned. _'Definitely a flirt" _Mikan thought. Another hand was raised, it's Komachi.

"Do you like someone, Sensei?" Komachi asked. Luna's grinned more

"Yeah. I do like someone. And I'm pretty sure that you know him" Luna said. _'Okay, I do sense something. If you're not my sensei, I will surely tousled you hair'_ Mikan thought to herself, her frown become deeper. Someone stood up. It was Ruka

"If by any chance, is that Hyuuga-sensei?" Ruka said indignantly, standing straight. Mikan doesn't know why Ruka have to say that. Among all the teacher why Natsume?

_'Say no! Say no!' _Mikan shouted on her mind. But too bad...it was...

"Yeah. It's definitely your class adviser. Hyuuga Natsume-sensei" Luna said with dreamily eyes

_'Damn! They like each other! What's happening to me? It's not like I care' _Mikan thought to herself, a different nervousness bangs on her chest. She doesn't know why and she will definitely find it out.

* * *

**Author's note: How was it? Yay! Chapter 10 is here! Please review! And can you vote on my profile? It's about my new story! Please vote 'kay? Please review Minna-san! And thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Luna came. Mikan always saw Natsume with that Luna girl. She will sometimes followed them, wanting to know if they will do something drastic, but nothing except of course, Luna flirting to Natsume. Now, it makes her confused if Natsume really like Luna because if by any chance that Natsume like Luna, he would start courting her now but no, he's not doing anything, not even flirting with Luna. Whenever Luna will flirt to him, he will just distance himself.

Mikan is currently eating at the cafeteria with her friends when Natsume and Luna came in. Luna was blabbing some things again.

_'As usual'_ Mikan thought.

The two sat on a vaccant chair and Natsume went to the counter to order some food. Mikan stood up.

"Guys, I need to go now" Mikan said. All of her friends look at her, well expect Hotaru

"Huh? Where are you going? You haven't finished your food yet" Anna said

"Hmm, somewhere. I'm having headache. I want to relax" Mikan said while preparing her things

"If you want, I can accompany you" Ruka said. Mikan raised her head and then smiled

"Don't worry about me, Ruka-pyon. This is nothing" Mikan said "Bye, guys" Mikan said and walked out the room. When Mikan is finally out of sight, Ruka stood up

"I'll follow Sakura" Ruka said and walked out the room too

* * *

Mikan sat on the rooftop, gazing at the sky. Little did she know, Ruka was hiding behind the door. Ruka was looking at her, his eyes was so gentle. Oh, how much he loved this girl. He will definitely do anything, just to make her forget Natsume. He decided to show up.

"Sakura..." Ruka said. Mikan looked back

"Ruka-pyon? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked. Ruka walked towards her

"I was worried about you" Ruka said and sat beside Mikan. "So, how's your head now?" Ruka asked, placing a hand on her forehead

"I'm fine now. I guess I only needed some fresh air" Mikan said and smiled, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. "Ne Ruka-pyon, have you fallen in love? Do you love someone?" Mikan asked. Ruka just continue gazing at the sky

"I do love someone" Ruka answered. Mikan become excited. She stop from leaning her head on his shoulder which made Ruka to be dissapointed

"Really? Who? Do I know her?" Mikan asked excitedly. Ruka laughed

"You do know her. Very much" Ruka said

"Yay! Who is she then? Hotaru? Anna? Nonoko?" Mikan said. Ruka laughed more

"I'm not going to tell you" Ruka said to Mikan. Mikan pouted cutely

"Come on! Tell me!" Mikan insisted, tugging his sleeves.

"What about you? Do you love someone?" Ruka suddenly asked. That made Mikan shut up. She diverted her eyes to the sky

"I don't really know" Mikan said "I'm confused" Mikan finished. Ruka frowned

_"She do love him. She's just so innocent to realize it'_ Ruka thought to himself. He felt a pang of hurt on his chest. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Mikan suddenly spoke, still looking at the sky

"By the way Ruka-pyon, can you accompany me to my locker at the 6th floor? I need to get something" Mikan said. Ruka looked up and then nodded.

"Okay" Ruka answered

* * *

At the cafeteria...

A certain raven-haired boy was in deep thought, thinking about a brunette girl. He looked at his company. She's pretty, sexy and they are on the same age. But why can't he like her? Why it has to be his dear student? Natsume sighed. Okay, he's decided. Now.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Natsume asked. Luna looked up

"Okay. But where?" Luna asked

"I don't know. Let's just take some walk. Maybe we can find a good place" Natsume said and stood up. They started to walk. He need to do this now. It might help. They were walking at the 6th floor corridor where some lockers are placed. It was quite since it was lunch. Students are still eating. He stopped beside a locker, facing Luna. Luna stopped also.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Luna asked

"Luna..."

* * *

Mikan was getting some things inside her locker while Ruka is beside her. He was helping her to carry some of her books.

"Math book, Check! Math notebook, Check! Theology, Check! Yay! I'm finished!" Mikan said happily and closed the locker. She faced Ruka

"Ruka-pyon! Thanks for accompanying me and helping me! I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow! I promise!" Mikan said while smiling widely

"Nah, it's okay! You don't have to treat me if it's against your will" Ruka said jokingly. Mikan pouted cutely

"Oh, come on Ruka-pyon! I'm serious! I'll treat you! I promise!" Mikan said

"Promise?" Ruka said

"Yeah! Promise!" Mikan said and try to snatch her books from Ruka's grasp but Ruka hold it more tightly

"I'll bring it" Ruka suggested

"No! I'll bring it!" Mikan said and grabbed it. The books are on Mikan's grasp now

"Luna..." They turned their head. That voice was familiar. Mikan and Ruka, peeked at the right side of the locker and there they saw Luna and Natsume. Luna and Natsume was facing each other and they seemed to be engaged with some private conversation. Mikan stood there, stiffed. What are they doing here? Ruka noticed Mikan's reaction. He knew that he needs to do something.

"Sakura, let's go now. It's bad to listen to-" Ruka was cut off when Natsume continue...

"Koizumi...let's date" Natsume said. And the last thing they knew, a pile of books fell on the ground

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! I can't believe that I updated! Congratulations to myself! Hahahaha! What do you think will happen next? Will Mikan and Natsume will still be together? Please stay tune for the next chapter okay? Please review! Thanks for the reviews! I love all of them! Thanks for supporting me! I'll try to update next week! Love you all!**

**_Cute-chan_**


	12. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Announcement:**

**To my Readers and Supporters:**

Okay first of all, I want to say thank you to my supporters! Please continue supporting me!!

Okay, here's the bad news, I won't be updating until August 16!! I'm so busy and I can't find a vaccant time to write a new chapter of my two stories. Please bea with me! I need to do this! School is really killing me! I'm so busy with my projects and test!

I promise to update after two weeks! My stories is not on hiatus. I'll just can't update for two weeks! But, if ever I have some free time, I'll try to update. When that 2 weeks end, I promise that I will be updating every week! That's my promise! As my payment for all of you wait! Hahahaha!

**To my Chat mates:**

I won't be online for the next two weeks! Mou, my life for the next two weeks will be revolving in school, books and quizzes! Wah! I'll be missing you guys! Hahahahahaha! I sound like I'm not going to comeback! giggles Hahahahah! Well, see you guys! Let's chat again next time!!

And by the way, I want to say that, Please stop sending me those chain messages! I'm begging you all! It gives me goosebumps!

**To my Co-bloggers:**

Okay, I won't be updating my blog for two weeks but I'll try to visit it. Your still free on visiting my blog it's just that, it's not updated! I promise to write my experiences there for the last two weeks! Please read it okay? You'll get to know what happened to me. What kind of stupid things I do for the last two weeks! Hahahaha!

**To my Multiply Friends:**

I want to say sorry for not being online! Hahahaha! Let's chat next time on multiply okay? Thanks for being nice to you! Please visit my profile okay? Listen to my new uploaded songs! Hahahaha!

**Group Message:**

I'll be missing you all!! cries

**P.S:**

By the way, please visit my blog and Multiply! Please leave some comments! And of course, don't forget to read my stories! Bye guys!

**Blog:** dot com

**Multiply: ** dot com

**YM:** natsumexmikanforeveryahoo dot com

**Friendster: **??Secret!?


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 12:

Natsume and Luna turned their heads from where the noise came from. There, they saw a teary eyed Mikan. Mikan's eyes was watery as her vision is getting blurry. She looked definitely hurt. Ruka looked at her helplessly.

"Sakura..." Natsume said. Mikan smiled sadly

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to interrupt" Mikan said and without picking up her things, she ran quickly.

"Sakura!" Ruka and Natsume shouted in unison. Ruka bowed to Natsume and Luna before picking up and running after Mikan.

"I think I need to follow them. They're my responsibility" Natsume said and was about to walked away when Luna grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, we're not yet finished talking. They are already old. They can take care of themselves now" Luna said. Natsume snorted

"Forget what I said earlier" And with that, he jerked Luna's hands. The moment he was already free on Luna's grip, he quickly ran to look after Mikan.

_"I hope you're alright. I'm sorry" _Natsume thought to himself.

* * *

Mikan continue running. She just let her feets bring her to a place where she can let out all her emotions. Minutes later, she become tired and the next thing she knew, she was broke down on the floor crying her eyes out.

Ruka stopped behind her. Looking at her hurtfully. Why does she have to love that guy when he was already here? He slowly walked towards her, placing his right hand on her shoulder before kneeling beside her.

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked. Mikan just continue crying

"Why am I like this? I don't like this kind of feeling, Ruka-pyon. I don't want to love him" Mikan said

"Sakura..." Ruka started "Let me help you to forget him" Ruka finished. Mikan looked at her

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, confused

"Sakura, I love you. Very Much. Let me be the person who will make you happy. The person that you will cry on in your darkness. Let me be the person to love you. Give me a chance" Ruka said sincerely.

"Ruka-pyon..." But she was cut off by Ruka

"Please don't say no. It's still early. You still can forget him. And I promise to help you" Ruka said. Mikan just looked at him. "Sakura, please" Ruka begged.

"Ruka-pyon..." She can see the sincerity in his eyes. But, what if she can't give the love that Ruka deserve? She don't want to hurt him. But next thing she knew, Ruka's face started to moved closer to hers and then click. Their lips met. Her eyes widened. Her eyes is screaming "He's stealing a kiss!". And then a thought of Natsume popped in to her mind. The time he stole his first kiss. When Natsume kissed her, she felt a different happiness and it brings a different feeling on her body. With Ruka? She felt none. But who knows? She can try it, right? Maybe, she can love him too. Ruka is a nice guy. And it won't be hard to love him. She will definitely give this a try.

* * *

Natsume stood there. Looking at his two kissing students. He stepped backwards, not wanting to see the painful scene he was watching now. He turned his heel and ran as his eyes was covered by his bangs.

He stopped behind the school building where Sakura trees are found. It was a secluded area. No one wants to go there since people now wants a very noisy environment. He stopped in front of a Sakura tree and raised his fist and then punched it consecutively as his fist become red. Blood is dripping to it.

"You idiot. You two can never be together. They are the one who should be together. Not the two of you" Natsume said as he sat on the grass. His back leaning on the tree trunk. He looked at his swelling fist.

"Damn, why do you have to come into my life? You're making my life worst" Natsume said to himself as he gaze to the sky

* * *

Next day...inside the classroom

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko shouted. Mikan turned around.

"Hey" Mikan greeted back

"Was it true? Was it? Come on, tell me!!" Anna said excitedly

"What true? I can't understand" Mikan said, scratching her head, trying to remember anything

"Come on!! Is it true that Ruka is courting you now??" Nonoko asked.

_'Oh yeah_. _I remember now. Ruka-pyon is courting me now" _Mikan thought to herself

"Umm, yeah...he-" She was cut off when Anna and Nonoko shouted.

"Mikan! There is your Prince Charming now!" Anna and Nonoko shouted in delight. Mikan turned her head. There, she saw Ruka, holding a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses with his charming and kind smile.

"Oh! I so envy you Mikan-chan!" Anna shouted. Ruka walked towards them.

"Hi, good morning" He greeted the tree. "Good Morning, Sakura" Ruka greeted her, leaning towards her cheek, giving it a small good morning peck.

"Ummm, good morning to you too" Mikan greeted back. Ruka just smiled at her

"Here. This is for you" Ruka said, handling her the roses. Mikan accept it and smile at her shyly.

"Ummm, thank you" Mikan said

"You're welcome" Ruka said

"Hyuuga-sensei is coming!" A student shouted. All of the students started to go back to their respective seats, as well as Ruka.

Natsume came in, still looking strict. As he gaze his eyes around the room, his eyes went to Mikan. He noticed the roses. Coincidentally, his eyes met Mikan.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi!! I'm back now! So how's this chapter? Do you like it? Or do you hate it? Yay! Things started to be complicated. Do you think Natsume and Mikan can still be together? Stay tune for the next chapter, guys!! Bye!! Please review!!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 13:

As his eyes met Mikan's, he looked away quickly. He continue walking. He went to his seat and opened his book.

"Turned your books in page 53" Natsume said lamely as his students followed him

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Ruka started courting Mikan. Mikan, on the other hand, still don't know why can't she love Ruka. Natsume is still the one who is always in her mind. In her sleep, he's the one she's dreaming about. Lately, whenever they were inside the classroom, she can't concentrate on what he was discussing. Whenever she laid her eyes on him, she seems to be hypnotized because she can't take her eyes of him.

Mikan was walking towards the classroom. When she enter the room, she was shocked to see baloons floating around, and confetti's around. At the desk, there was a big cake and a beautifully wrapped red gift. At the back, there was a big banner saying "Happy Birthday, Hyuuga-sensei"

_'Ah, I see a birthday'_ Mikan thought to herself, not noticing that it was Natsume's birthday. But suddenly, she seemed to finally absorbed it, she looked back again. Her eyes widened in shock.

_"Whata! It's Hyuuga-sensei's birthday!"_ Mikan said, shocked. She was standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, someone shouted

"Hyuuga-sensei is here!" A boy shouted. Lights were turned off, as all of her classmates hide. As soon as Natsume opened the door, the lights were turned on, and the first thing Natsume saw was her. They stared at each other and was interrupted when the whole class shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the class shouted in unison. Mikan just remained still, as she saw Natsume walked pass her and put his things on the table and then face his students. For the first time in the students life, he smiled. He was indeed happy.

"Thank you" Natsume said and the class started to clapped. When Mikan finally recovered, she walked back to her seat. The class president, Yuu, stood up and said some greetings, open remarks, and etc. As the small celebration went through, the president thought of having an intermission number.

"Guys, who wants to do some intermission?" Yuu asked

"I guess, that's a nice idea!" Anna shouted.

"What about, Mikan? She can sing" Hotaru said emotionlessly. That made Mikan spat her drink. Whata? Why her? Why is she so unlucky?

"Oh yeah! Come on, Mikan-chan! Sing for Hyuuga-sensei!" Nonoko shouted excitedly. And the students started to shout, encouraging her to sing a song. When she didn't move on her seat, her classmates pull her and then push her in the middle of the classroom. She stood there, clueless on what she was going to do.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The class shouted happily.

_'Damn, they are so happy while they had put me in a very ridiculous state. Fine, I'll sing. This is not for him, but for them to stop' _Mikan thought to herself. Before singing, she looked back at Natsume and said

"Happy Birthday, Sensei" Mikan said and turned again and then started to sing a song.

She really sang well, as she continue to sing, her classmates was silent. Natsume was just looking at the girl in front of her, listening to her angelic voice, singing a song for him. Or so he thought.

_'If I can only hold you in my arms now, that will be the greatest birthday gift I could ever have' _Natsume thought to himself as she stared at the girl he loves.

_'If you asked me if I love him...I'd lie' _The song was finally finished. Mikan sighed in relief. She looked at her classmates and saw that they were all satisfied. She bow and went back to her seat as her classmates gave her a 'round of applause.

* * *

It was their lunch time, Mikan and Ruka is walking towards the cafeteria.

"Are you alright? Our classmates tortured you earlier" Ruka said and smiled

"Yeah, they did. I was really shocked when they asked me to sing. I don't even know that Hyuuga-sensei's birthday is today" Mikan said

"Ah. They saw it in the bulletin board. They thought of having a small celebration" Ruka said

"Ah. Who answered all the expenses?" Mikan asked confused.

"It was contributed by the class" Ruka answered

"I see. Oh, by the way, I have to go somewhere else. You can go to the cafeteria first. I'll just follow" Mikan said

"If you want, I can accompany you" Ruka said. Mikan shook her head in disapproval

"No, it's okay. You go ahead. I'll just follow" Mikan said and then smiled

"Oh. Okay" Ruka said. He leaned down, kissing Mikan's cheeks and then walked away

* * *

Mikan went to the roof top. She wants some fresh air. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

_'I want to give something to Hyuuga-sensei. But, I don't know what he want' _She said to herself. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind

"What are you doing here, Ms. Sakura?" A baritone voice said. Mikan looked back and then turned again and look at sky

"Nothing, sensei. I just want some fresh air" Mikan answered. Natsume walked. He went beside Mikan and looked at the sky too.

"Ne, Sensei. I didn't know that it was your birthday" Mikan said, wanting to start a conversation

"You didn't asked" Natsume answered

"Well then, Happy Birthday Sensei!" Mikan said happily. Natsume smiled but didn't respond. "What's your wish for your birthday then?" Mikan asked

_'My wish? Will it be so selfish to wish for you?_' Natsume thought to himself.

"Nothing" Natsume said. Mikan pouted.

"Come on, Sensei! I know you have a wish! Who knows? Maybe I can give you that wish!" Mikan said

_'Definitely, you can help'_ Natsume thought. "Do you really want to know it?" Natsume asked. Mikan's smile become wide.

"Yeah!!" Mikan shouted cheerfully.

"Okay then, my wish is..."

* * *

**Author's note: **How was it? Was it lame? boring? Thanks for the reviews! You're the best! Please continue supporting me!! Thank you very much to all of you!! Okay, what do you think is Natsume's wish?? Can someone guess it?? Hehehehe! Please review everyone!!


	15. Chapter 14 llllMy Wish isllll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 15:

"Okay then, my wish is..." But when Natsume was about to tell her his wish, Mikan's phone rang. Mikan searched for her phone and answer the caller

"Hello?" Mikan said. It was Ruka

_"Mikan? Where are you now? You've been gone for long" _Ruka said

"Oh, sorry for worrying you. I'll be back now" Mikan said

_"Okay. I'll be waiting. Bye"_ Ruka said and then hung up. Mikan closed her phone and looked at Natsume again.

"What is it that we were talking about, Sensei?" Mikan asked smiling "Ah! Yeah! Your wish! What is your wish again, Sensei?" Mikan asked

"Forget about it, Ms. Sakura. Your friends is already looking for you. You should go now" Natsume said. Mikan pouted

"But Sensei! I want to know your wish! Please!" Mikan said while pouting

"Don't be stubborn. Now, go to your friends" Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan frowned

"Okay. I'll leave now, Sensei! You sound like, you don't want me here" Mikan said and then walked away while slamming her foot

When Mikan left...

"Did I make her angry?" Natsume asked confused

* * *

Mikan walked towards the cafeteria, she was definitely in a bad mood.

_'Am I disturbing him that much that he wants me to go away??" _Mikan asked herself

When she reach her friend's table, she pull the chair harshly. Her friends was shocked because Mikan was never in a bad good. She's always smiling, laughing or whatever but never bad mood.

"Hey, Mikan. Something happened?" Anna asked

"Huh? Nothing. Don't worry" Mikan said pouting

"Why are you in bad mood then?" Nonoko asked

"Nothing really" Mikan said.

"Eat now. There's only few minutes left for Lunch" Ruka said, handling her a plate with big shrimps and a rice.

"Wow!" Mikan shouted in delight. Her anger was removed when she saw her food "This is for me?"

"Yeah. I asked the maid to cooked that. It's your favorite, right?" Ruka said

"Yeah! Thanks Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted, and then unconsciously she hugged Ruka. Ruka was shocked but hugged her back

* * *

Natsume entered the cafeteria. He gazed his eyes around the room. Suddenly, he saw a brunette girl, smiling widely while talking to a blond boy. His eyes narrowed, and his chest tighten when he saw the brunette girl hugged the blond boy.

He admit, he felt a pang of jealousy inside his body but he have to put it aside or else he's feelings for her will be obvious. Suddenly, someone pat his shoulder

"Hey" the person said. Natsume looked at the girl

"Hey" Natsume greeted back. "Are you going to eat lunch?"

"Yeah. If you want, can we eat together?" Luna said. Natsume hesitated, but when he saw his brunette eating happily, he agreed

"Okay. I don't see anything wrong with that" Natsume said

"Thanks! Come on! What are you going to eat?" Luna asked

"I still don't know" Natsume said and they walked.

Little did he know, Mikan saw the two of them but pretend to eat. She followed her with the corner of her eyes.

_"So that's it. He was pushing me away because he was in a hurry. He has a date with that teacher" _Mikan said and then put the spoon full of food inside her mouth. She was getting irritated again.

* * *

It's been two weeks after Natsume's birthday. Mikan and Natsume didn't talk to each other. They did but only if necessary. Mikan was walking towards the rooftop where she go whenever she need to sort out her emotions.

_"I missed him" _Mikan said to herself, looking at the scenery in front of her. She really love to stay on the rooftop because she can smell the fresh air and she can see the beautiful scenery of Japan. She sighed. She want to talk to Natsume but she don't know how. Is she going to approach him first or wait for him to approach her? Okay, the second choice was impossible to happen but she doesn't want to approach that teacher of hers. Okay, whatever.

Suddenly, her thoughts was cut off when a deep cold voice spoke.

"What are you doing here? This is my place" the voice said. Mikan became nervous. She looked back, only to meet a pair of crimson of eyes staring at her.

"Oh. I didn't know that you already bought the rooftop, Sensei" Mikan said sarcastically

"I didn't mean it literally. I mean, this is my territory. This is the place where I always go" Natsume said

"Hmph. Fine. I'll go now. I'm sorry for invading your territory" Mikan said and was about to walked away when Natsume grabbed her arm

"Why are you like that for the past few weeks? Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me? Tell me" Natsume asked, his eyes staring at her chocolate orbs straight.

"Sensei, let go of my arm. I need to go now" Mikan said

"Answer me first" Natsume insisted

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. So, now let go of my arm, Sensei" Mikan said

"I bet you are lying Miss Sakura" Natsume said

"Can you call me Mikan for once and for all!?" Mikan said angrily

"I can't" Natsume said "I have my reasons"

"What are those reasons?" Mikan asked

"I can't tell you" Natsume said, looking away. Mikan frowned, her eyebrows meeting. Suddenly, she jerked his hand away

"Fine. Don't call me by my name. I don't really care. I'll go now" Mikan said and she was about to turn her heels around when Natsume grabbed her arm again...and the last thing she knew...his lips was pressed against hers...

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Finally! I'm finished! I had a hard time making a chapter! I can't think of a scene! Wah! But at least it's finished now!! Please review Minna-san!

* * *


	16. Chapter 15 llllTogether with youllll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 15:

He kissed her lovingly as her eyes widened. It was the 3rd time that he kissed her. The first time was on her house while she was asleep and then the next is the time they are on the terrace. And now, this. At the terrace also. This place sure is memorable.

He slanted his lips to deepen the kissed as Mikan finally gave up with his assault as she let his tongue caressed her own. She put her arms around her neck while Natsume hold her waist. After a few minutes of kissing they finally broke it. Their face still centimeters away from each other. Natsume was looking intently at her eyes as he slowly pull her against him and hugged her tight.

Mikan's eyes started to form tears as soon as he said the words that she didn't imagine for him to say.

"Don't go. I need you" Natsume muttered against her hair. Damn, why does this things happening to her?

When she didn't answer, he continued pushing her a little, looking straight into her eyes while caressing her face

"Living without you is hell. I don't think I can bear living without you. If I can turn back time I wouldn't have chosen this profession. Just to be with you, I'll do that. I know it's quite too late to say this, but I still want you to know all of this. It's because I love you, the very first time I ever laid my eyes on you, you tattooed both on my heart and mind" Natsume said. Mikan just continue staring at him, her tears started to fall

"So, are you saying that you love me too...?" Mikan said. Natsume nodded

"Let's give it a try. If we figured out that we can handle this, then let's stop. I'm not forcing you. I know the decision is up to you. It's okay with me if you don't want to but I promised you that I won't be wasting the chance you'll be giving me" Natsume said sincerely

"Sensei..." Mikan muttered

"Natsume. Call me Natsume, **Mikan**" Natsume said "Please, give me a chance. I know I can handle this together"

Natsume almost fell back when Mikan banged onto him and hugged him tight, muttering the words that made Natsume's smile and hugged her tightly as he could

"I love you too" Mikan said against his shoulder. She felt Natsume pushed her a little. He looked at her eyes again before devouring her lips again.

* * *

Ruka stepped back. His eyes was wide as he looked at the two person kissing in front of him. Why? Why like this? Was he too late to win Mikan's heart? How can someone she just met be the one to win her heart? They have been friends for almost 11 years. Was that long time didn't let him have her heart. Suddenly, their memories together went back into his mind

**_Flashback:_**

_A blond boy was crying while a group of 10 years old boys was bullying him by holding Usagi high. They were holding Usagi's ears that caused the little rabbit felt the pain. The poor little bunny was starting to struggle away from the bullies grips._

_"Usagi! Stop it! Don't hurt my rabbit! I'll do anything, just don't hurt Usagi!"A young Ruka shouted while crying. The older boys started to laughed hysterically._

_"What a crybaby! Just because of this rabbit, you're crying like that? What more if we put your little rabbit inside a trash bin and then throw it at the lake?" A boy with red hair said_

_"No! Don't do that!" Ruka shouted crying to reach Usagi but the older boy was holding Usagi so high that he can't reach it. The red-haired boy placed Usagi on top of the trash bin when suddenly, a girl shouted_

_"Hey! Stop bullying him!" A girl shouted. They looked back, seeing a brunette haired girl standing, eyes full of disgust_

_"And who the hell are you, little girl? Wonder woman?" a green-haired guy said and then laughed and so as the others. Suddenly, a hard punch flew on the guy's face, making him fell on the ground. The other stepped back_

_"The next time I saw you hurt my friend I will surely make your face broke that even your parents won't recognize_" _the girl said. The older boys stood up and runs, throwing Usagi. Fortunately, the girl caught it. The girl walked up to Ruka_

_"Here. He's your rabbit right?" the girl said while smiling, handling little Usagi to Ruka. "Are you okay?" _

_"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine. T-Thanks. I-I'm R-Ruka. W-What's y-yours?" Ruka asked while hicupping._

_"I'm Mikan! Let's be friends now!" Mikan said gleefully_

_**Flashback end**_

And that's how it started. They become friends but unknown to Mikan, Ruka's feelings was growing. He choose not to tell Mikan what he felt because he's scared that their friendship will be affecter because of his stupid emotions. But now, he regret choosing that decision. If only he had said what he really felt, maybe there is a chance for the two of them. He walked away, with his head low.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume stayed on the terrace, talking to each other. They were leaning on the terrace wall. We were arguing for a while then later on, they will be sweet towards each other again. They were so happy. It seems that the world stop for the two of them. Suddenly, Mikan asked:

"When did you love me?" Mikan asked while smiling, hugging Natsume's waist while leaning her head on his shoulder

"Do I still have to answer that?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded. "Fine. I think, it's the time you first hugged me. Remember, on the bathroom? When you see a so-called monster you were saying?" Natsume explain. Mikan pouted

"That was really monster! Well, on my own opinion" Mikan said and giggle. Natsume smiled

"How about you? When did you love me?" Natsume asked

"I don't know. Maybe, the time you first kiss me? Remember, the time you kissed me on my bedroom?" Mikan said and then smirked. Natsume's face lost it's color

"You saw that?" Natsume asked

"Of course. I was awake that time. I was just pretending" Mikan said and then laughed with Natsume's funny expression.

"You were fooling me that time?" Natsume asked hardly

"Not really. Hey, don't be angry. I was just joking that time. I didn't know that I'm a good actress" Mikan said and then smile

"You're such a conceited idiot" Natsume said, but then smirked and grabbed her and then kissed her fiercely as Mikan kissed him back

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Finally finished! Sorry if I didn't update last week! So busy! Thanks for supporting me! How's this chapter? Was it good? Please review! I hope I can reach 500 reviews on this story also!! Hehehehe!! Thanks! See you next week!! I mean for the next update!


	17. Chapter 16 llllI'm sorryllll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 16:

Mikan skipped through the corridor. While walking, she was chirping happily. It was 6:00 am in the morning and it was a miracle that Mikan is one hour earlier for her class. Usually, their class will start at 7:00 and she'll come at 7:59 am. But then, when Natsume started to teach in their school, she'll be in school at 6:30 am.

She walked happily towards the school terrace. She and Natsume has an agreement to meet at the school terrace at 6:00 am. She run towards the terrace and open the door.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted happily while smiling. The raven-haired boy looked back after hearing the cheerful voice. He smiled

"Hey" Natsume greeted

"Good Morning Natsume!" Mikan said happily, running towards Natsume and then hugged him. "I missed you"

"Yeah, it's obvious" Natsume said, hugging Mikan back

"Hey, didn't you miss me?" Mikan said pouting, lifting her head to look at him.

"Of course, I don't" Natsume smirked. Mikan frowned.

"Hmmmp!" Mikan said "If that so, I'll leave now!" Mikan said and was about to walk away when Natsume grabbed her arm

"Idiot" Natsume stopped "Of course I missed you" Natsume finished

"Really??" Mikan's eyes twinkling

"Yeah" Natsume answered back. Mikan laughed and then kissed him on the lips. "Have you take breakfast?"

"Hmmm, not yet" Natsume said

"Come on! Let's eat together! I brought something!" Mikan said happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him. He let her pulled him. They said down on the floor. Mikan took out a three layered bentos and pulled out one pair of chopstick.

"I made it by myself" Mikan said while opening the bentos

"I bet the taste is awful" Natsume teased, smirking at the girl beside her

"Of course not. Hotaru said that I'm a good cook" Mikan said boastfully

"And you actually believed her?" Natsume teased back

"Of course, she's my bestfriend" Mikan said. "Okay, shut up now and just eat" Mikan said, putting the chopstick in front of his mouth.

"If I die right because of this, it's your fault" Natsume said and then opened his mouth

"Oh shut up" Mikan said. Natsume munched the food "How was it?"

Indeed, the food is great. But Natsume will not let her win without arguing.

"Not bad" Natsume said. Mikan snob him and put another sasshimi on her mouth. Natsume looked at her.

"What are you planning to do with Nogi?" Natsume asked. Mikan almost choked. She almost forgot about Ruka.

"Ummm, I still don't know. Maybe, I'll talk to him later" Mikan said and then smiled "Don't worry about it"

* * *

KRRRRINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell finally rang. It was their break time and everyone was shouting happily. Except for a certain brunette haired who doesn't know how to approach a certain blonde boy. Ruka was sitting beside her, silent. It seems that, he was just waiting for Mikan to talk to her. He know that Mikan is going to say something.

After a few minutes of silent, Mikan finally spoke.

"Ummm, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said. Ruka looked at her

"What is it?" Ruka asked

"Ummm, can we talk for a while?" Mikan asked

"About what, Mikan?" Ruka said

"Well," Mikan twiddled her forefingers together "Well, it's about something" Ruka nodded

"Okay" Ruka said and stood up. They went to the nearest Sakura Tree.

"Umm, Ruka-pyon" Mikan stopped

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Ruka asked

"Well, it's about you, me and this relationship" Mikan said nervously

"What about it? Is there any problem?" Ruka asked looking at her. Of course, he knew everything about it.

"Ano, Ruka-pyon. I don't think this will work to the both of us. Ruka-pyon, I'm sorry" Mikan said her eyes was covered by her bangs

"So, you're fooling me?" Ruka asked

"No! It's not like that. It's just that, I don't want you to hope. Ruka-pyon, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you" Mikan said, her eyes getting teary. "I love you as a friend. I don't know why. But I can't love you the way you like me to"

"It's because you're not trying. You're not letting your heart to love me. You closed your heart and you never let me go inside it" Ruka said and walked away with his heart broken into pieces.

* * *

Mikan was walking alone in the school corridor. Her eyes red due to crying. She didn't meant to hurt him. She loved him. True. But only as a friend and a brother, nothing more.

It was already their dismissal time, but she don't have the mood to go home. After her confrontation with Ruka, she was distracted for her afternoon class. While her subject teachers was speaking, her mind is flying or she was looking outside the window. She can't believe that she did hurt her friend. She's not used to it. Whenever she and her friends have misunderstandings, she'll approach them and say sorry. It was always easy for her to approach her friends. But now, she doesn't have the guts. She don't know how to approach Ruka and say sorry to him.

Her minds is still flying and she didn't noticed that she was already standing at the school terrace, looking at the sky. Now, she was being doubtful if she made the right decision. Was it right to accept Natsume if Ruka is in pain? Or, is she supposed to choose Ruka for the sake of this friendship? But she know that it's hopeless. Even if she accept Ruka, she knew that they won't be happy, considering that there is only one who will do all the work. She knows, she love Natsume dearly. There's no doubt for that. If ever, she would want to spend eternity with him and she was sure that she will be happy if she will stick with Natsume.

But, can she risk her friendship with Ruka just for her own happiness?

Her mind is still blank, as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a chin was placed on her shoulder

"Hey, you seem occupied. What happened?" Natsume asked her, still hugging her from behind. She sighed and placed her hands above his hands that was on her waist.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something" Mikan answered, enjoying Natsume's body heat. "How's your day?"

"It's fine. What happened to your confrontation with Nogi?" Natsume asked. Mikan sighed again

"I don't know. I think it went bad. I bet he's mad" Mikan answered

"Don't worry, he'll understand it" Natsume said

"Natsume, do you think this is right? I mean, you know that it's bad to have a relationship with a student" Mikan said

"I don't know. But all I know is, I want you to be with me always" Natsume said while looking at the sky "Besides"

_"I know that whatever happens, you're always beside me. We'll get through this together as long as we have each other"_

Mikan smiled. Now, she was sure that she made a right choice. Natsume is right. Ruka will understand it soon. From now on, she'll always be with Natsume. She won't leave him no matter what.

Turning around, she smiled at Natsume and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" Mikan said to him.

"I love you too" Natsume answered her before kissing her head.

* * *

**Author's note: **How was it? Was it bad? Sorry for the late update! I hope you like it! What do you think? Do you think they will live happily together? What about the policy about no student-teacher realtionship? Can they last together? Stay tune for the next chapters!

By the way, The poll on my profile is already closed, please check it out! Thank you for all who voted!

Please review!!

Bye!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 17:

Luna drank the remaining liquor. She was depressed, sad, angry and broken-hearted. She loves Natsume dearly but she can't have him. How can a student like that Mikan Sakura have his heart? They can't be together but why did Natsume still wants to be with her? Is she not enough? She will definitely do everything to make the two apart so that she can have Natsume by all herself.

"And I'll be starting with you, Mikan Sakura" Luna said to herself before drinking again

* * *

"Hotaru! I want to tell you something!" Mikan said. Hotaru raised her head to look at her bestfriend's bubbly face

"What is it now? Do you need something again?" Hotaru said

"Umm, well, it's..." Mikan stammered. She's been practicing her speech last night. Why still can't she tell her straight. Natsume already agreed to Mikan to tell Hotaru about their relationship since Mikan is not used on keeping some secrets to Hotaru. She had a hard time convincing Natsume to agree. But, with just one kiss, she was able to make Natsume agreed

"What?" Hotaru said impatiently

"Well, promise me that you won't be angry!" Mikan said

"Okay, okay, I promise" Hotaru said emotionless

"Me and Hyuuga-sensei..." Mikan gulped

"What about the two of you? Don't tell me the two of you is still not getting along well" Hotaru said while drinking some cold soda

"No! It's not that. It's...erm...well...we're...now...together" Mikan stammered. Suddenly, Hotaru spat all of her drinks.

"What?!" Hotaru said shocked while wiping her mouth. "Are you serious??"

"I'm not lying! I'm serious!" Mikan said

"But, how? when? where? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hotaru said

"Because I'm scared of you and your baka gun! That's hurts you know!" Mikan said

"But, when did you and sensei become together?" Hotaru asked

"2 weeks ago" Mikan smiled

"2 weeks ago?? And you just told me that now??" Hotaru said

"It's because Natsume doesn't want me to say that to anyone. He said that we need to keep our relationship secret as ever" Mikan explained. Hotaru sighed

"I understand. But assure to me that this relationship of yours won't be having bad consequences" Hotaru said and drink again.

* * *

"Have you told her?" Natsume asked Mikan

"Yeah. I already told her earlier" Mikan answered, leaning her head on his broad shoulder

"What did she said? Is she angry?" Natsume asked again, putting his arm around her waist

"Well, at first but later on she was happy" Mikan said to him

* * *

Mikan was walking in the corridor. While she was walking, she saw Luna. Their way met and she greeted her cheerfully but she didn't even look at her nor nodded to her. She wonder why she's like that. With the other students, she was smiling or waving but to her, it seems that she didn't notice her. She sighed and proceed to her class. It her Science class. And she was so happy. For the past few weeks, she was always happy whenever she will attend her Science class since her teacher will be her beloved boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

She was chirping until she reached the classroom. The room was so noisy and was like a zoo. Others were shouting and the others was playing tag. She walked towards her chair which was beside Ruka. Ruka is so silent for the past few day and he's not talking to her.

"Hey" Mikan greeted her, hoping that this time he'll talk to her. He just looked at her and nodded as a sign that he saw her. She sighed. She sat on her seat. "Ruka-pyon, are you still angry at me?"

No answer.

"Ruka-pyon, please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you. That's true. Please, talk to me" Mikan begged

Still, no answer.

She sighed. Okay, maybe next time, he'll talk to her. Maybe, he just need some time. He'll understand soon.

Just then, Natsume came in, holding his Science book. He placed it on his desk and look at his students. There, he spotted the apple of his eyes. The brunette girl with chocolate eyes. Mikan smiled at him.

"Turn your books to page 165" Natsume commanded as the class obliged. "Can someone read the first paragraph?" He asked. Students started to raise their hands. Mikan was raising her hand too, but he noticed the blond-boy beside Mikan looking at him with hatred. He called him

"Mr. Nogi, read the 1st paragraph" Natsume commanded

"I don't have a book" Ruka said nonchalantly.

"Where's your book. I thought I required all of you to bring all your books everyday" Natsume said hardly

"Whatever" Ruka said and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Mr. Nogi?" Natsume said

"Ditching your class. What else?" Ruka said

"You're being rude. Don't forget that I'm your class adviser. I want to talk to your parents. Bring them here tomorrow" Natsume said. Ruka just shrugged his shoulder and continue walking. Natsume's head heated. He looked at his students again and call another student.

Mikan just looked at Ruka. He changed a lot. She knew it was her fault. She was a bad girl. She hurt him wile all he did was love her. She was mean. She was a bad friend.

Suddenly, an announcement was made to the whole campus

"Mikan Sakura, please come to the principal's office now. I repeat, Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the principal's office now" The announcer said.

* * *

**Author's note: **How was it? Was it bad? I hope you like it! What do you think? What do you think the principal needs to Mikan? Please stay tuine for the next chapter!! Please review!

Bye!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Chapter 18:

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" A baritone voice commanded. Mikan, though nervous, still walk like a brave girl. She opened the door and sat on the chair which is in front of the principal's table.

"What do you want from me, Sir?" Mikan asked bravely

"It's about your father" The principal said, looking at her. Mikan's heart pounded hard. Does her father finally knows about her relationship with Natsume? What is she going to do now? Should she fight for her love to Natsume or just break up with him? But the thought of losing Natsume makes her chest clenched. No, no matter what happened, she won't let go and she's sure that Natsume will be the same.

"Well, he dropped a phonecall. He told me that he's happy for your grades Miss Sakura. Congratulations" The principal said smiling. Mikan jaw dropped. That's all? After making so nervous, that's all? But then, she sighed in relief. At least, she's sure that her relationship with Natsume is still safe.

Mikan smiled to the principal.

"Thank you prinicipal!" Mikan said happily. The principal smiled for her cheerfulness.

"Your welcome, Miss Sakura. You can go back to your class now" The principal said

"Okay! Thanks!" Mikan said happily while she start to skip towards her class. She's happy. She happy not because she make her happy proud but because her relationship with Natsume is still safe.

* * *

"Hey, what does the principal wants from you earlier?" Natsume asked. They are staying on theit favorite hiding place, the Sakura Tree behind the college building.

"Oh? That? Nothing, the principal just informed me that my father gave him a phone call and told him that he's happy with my grades result" Mikan said while smiling at him.

"Really? You know what, I was nervous earlier when you left for the principal's office" Natsume stopped, he looked at her "I thought I'm going to lose you"

Mikan's eyes softened. She leaned her head to his shoulder and hugged his waist. Natsume put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer

"That won't happen. No matter what happened, I'm always here for you. I won't leave you" Mikan said. Natsume kissed her temple and said:

"Promise me okay? I don't think I can bear it when you leave me. I love you too much, Mikan Sakura" Natsume said. Mikan nodded her head before planting a peck on his cheeks. They stayed in the position for a while, enjoying the warm of each other. Suddenly, Mikan spoke

"Ne Natsume, I'm sorry for the way Ruka acted towards you" Mikan said sadly

"Why are you the one who's saying sorry for him? It's not like it's your fault or whatever" Natsume said

"No. It is my fault. When I told him to stop courting me and find someone else, he become like that. So there, I'm the reason why he's like that" Mikan said, her head low. Natsume just stare at her. Natsume sighed

"Okay then. I'll forgive him. But the next time he'll do that, I won't slip that away again" Natsume said "Now, now, don't be sad. It makes you more ugly"

A vein popped on Mikan.

"What did you say? I'm ugly?" Mikan said. She now look that she's ready to murder someone

"Yes you are. Didn't someone told you that?" Natsume said cockily. He smirked. Mikan 'hmp' him.

"No one. They all said that I'm pretty and hot. Don't you know that?" Mikan said proudly.

"Those people who told you that are blinds. So, you don't have to believe them" Natsume said

"Oh, really? Isn't it the reason your head over heels towards me huh, Hyuuga-sensei???" Mikan asked

"Who told you I'm head over heels towards you? Keep dreaming, Miss Sakura" Natsume replied back

"Natsume! I hate you so much!!!" Mikan shouted. Natsume laughed

"I was just joking, you know" Natsume said and hugged her. Mikan laughed

"I knew it!" Mikan said and kissed him on the lips

* * *

Luna just stare at the kissing couple. She's burning with jealousy and anger. She gritted her teeth as she watch the entire kissing scene. She got something on her bag and click it. It was her camera. She captured a kissing picture. She's ll definitely show it to the principal and she's being excited about it. She will do everything to tear them apart. And this is her first move. Inform the principal about the two of them. She turned her back and started to walk away with an evil smile on her face. She went straight towards the principal office. She knock on the door and baritone voice let her to come in.

"Do you need something Miss Koizumi?" The principal said

"Nothing much. I just wanted to show you something" Luna said as she handed the photo towards the principal. The principal took it and look at it. The principal's eyes widened

"What is this all about Miss Koizumi? What's the meaning of this?" The principal said as he continue to investigate it

"Mr. Principal, Hyuuga-sensei and Miss Sakura, they have a relationship. And that's the proof" Luna said, straight to the point

"WHAT?!?" the principal shrieked

* * *

**Author's note:** Kya! Finally updated! Sorry if it took so long!! Hehe!! Please review minna-san! by the way, I want to thank everyone who supported my other fic "Dream into Reality"! Thank you very much!!! I appreciate it!! Please continue to support me and this fic. Love you all, Minna-san!

Please review! Thanks!


	20. Announcement:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Announcement:**

This is not a chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you. But this announcement is very important. I won't have much time to update so please bear with me :( School is killing me and I don't have much time to go typing my story and imagined for almost half a day in order to think of scenes, dialogue and etc. I've been very busy with school works and many more and updating this story will give surely consume most of my time. I hope you will understand. I don't want this either but I have to do this. I'll try to update when I have time. Please wait for the next chapter kei? Thank you very much! I gonna miss you guys! See you all.

- Cute-chan :)


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 year old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

**Mikan and gang-** 19 years old

**Natsume-** 22 years old

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga-Sensei, please proceed to the principal's office now. I repeat, Natsume Hyuuuga-Sensei, please proceed to the principal's office now" the annoucer said. The whole campus shot each other a confused look, thinking of some possible reasons why the principal wants to talk to the school's most eligible teacher. On the other hand, Natsume and Mikan's head jerked up as soon as they heard the announcement. They are still staying on the school's rooftop.

"Natsume, why does the principal calling you? Did you do anything wrong?" Mikan asked worried.

"I don't really know. I don't have any idea" Natsume said. He stood up and immediately offer his hand to Mikan. Mikan grabbed his hand and stood up. "I think I better meet the principal now. Go back to your friends now. I'll tell you everything later" Natsume said and smiled. Mikan nodded but worries are still evident on her face. "I'll be fine and I'm sure it's nothing major. I assure you, I didn't do anything wrong, so don't worry anymore. Go ahead now" Natsume added to make Mikan feel better. Mikan smiled weakly and tip-toed to kiss Natsume in the cheeks.

"See you later then" Mikan said and waved. She turned her heels and walked toward the door. But before she walked out the door, she looked back at Natsume and smiled at him. He smiled back. As soon as Mikan walked out the door, he started walking also and proceed to the principal's office.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, where did you go? We've been looking for you anywhere but you were nowhere to be found. Is something wrong? You look down" Anna said worried.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just took a small walk around the campus. Don't worry" Mikan said and give her an assuring smile. Mikan sat beside Hotaru and Ruka. She placed her chin on top of her hand which is placed on top of the table.

_'I wonder what does the principal wants from Natsume' _Mikan thought. She sighed. _'I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something will happen'_

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" Nonoko shouted, breaking her reverie.

"Huh? What is it Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked innocently

_'Baka' _Hotaru thought while looking intently at Mikan.

"You're spacing out. Are you sure you're okay?" Nonoko said

"Oops, sorry about that. I'm just thinking of some random things. I'm really sorry. What were you saying earlier?" Mikan said, smiling

"We're thinking of having an outing this coming summer. Where do you think is the best place to have a nice summer outing? Any suggestion?" Yuu said.

"Um, I don't really know. Wherever you prefer, it's fine. I'm sorry but I have to go now" Mikan said and quickly ran away from the noisy cafeteria.

"I wonder what's happening to Sakura-san. Before, whenever the topic is about the summer getaways and whatever, she'll be very excited. But today, she seems so different" Koko said. Hotaru sighed.

* * *

"Is this true, Hyuuga-sensei?" the principal said angrily after handling him the photos that Luna had given him earlier. Natsume stare at the photo. His face shows no emotion, but deep inside he is nervous. _'I knew this will happen' _Natsume thought

"Answer me! Is this true? Are you really having a relationship with Miss Sakura?" The principal shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Principal" Natsume muttered

"I can't believe you! I can't believe that you will do such thing! Of all the teachers here, I didn't expect that you will be the one who will do this kind of stuffs! Do you even realize what you've put yourself into? If the higher-ups find out about this, the school's reputition will be in danger and your license will be taken away from you" The principal said angrily.

"I know that" Natsume said shortly.

"You knew about it? But why did you still do it?" the principal said

"I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. I have no control with my emotions. I'm really sorry. Put all the blame to me, just don't do anything to Miss Sakura" Natsume said pleadingly.

"I can't believe you Hyuuga-sensei!" The principal shouted. The principal sighed. "Alright. I'll give you another chance then" he stopped "but in one condition" Natsume looked at the principal. The principal is looking at him with anger in his eyes. Natsume already know the condition that the principal will give.

"I won't tell the higher-ups about this but you have to cut all your communication with Sakura Mikan. I'll change your advisory class. You won't be holding Class B from now on. Take it or leave it" the principal said. "You may go now"

Natsume stood up and bowed. He muttered a 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' before leaving the room.

* * *

Mikan ran towards the principal office. She was worried sick about Natsume. When she reach the principal office, she can hear shouts. She leaned her back to the wall, facing the principal's office. She sighed. Just then, her Home Economic teacher, Kouzimu Luna, came out from the registrar's office. She looked at Luna as Luna walked towards her.

"Nice seeing you here, Miss Sakura. What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" Luna said with a mocking smile. Mikan just ignore her smile, after all, she's still her teacher so she still need to respect her.

"I'm waiting for Hotaru Koizumi-sensei. She's inside the principal's office" She lied. Luna laughed evilly.

"Really?" Luna smiled mockingly. "I think my eyes are deceiving me then, cause earlier, I saw Hyuuga-sensei went inside the principal's office not Hotaru Imai" Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're bad at lying Miss Sakura" Luna smiled at her provokingly. "There's no use denying, I know everything. And I'll make sure that this fairytale of yours will be ending soon" Luna said and walked away.

Mikan is really nervous now. She knows everything? How? Just then, a raven-haired boy came out of the principal's office. He has his usual poker face. Natsume looked at her for a while and about to walk away when Mikan spoke.

"Natsume, what happened?" Mikan asked, concern is evident on her voice. His back facing her. Natsume didn't look up and just ignore her and continue to walk.

* * *

It's been a week since that incident. Mikan is sitting on her class, not listening to what the teacher is blabbing. Natsume was ignoring her for a week now and she was worried sick. She was calling his cell for numerous times but she got no response. She was even shocked when she found out that Natsume is not anymore her homeroom teacher. She had tried to approach him at the school but Natsume will just walk pass her. She was wondering about the conversation between Natsume and the principal. Did the principal found out about their relationship? What will happen now? Her thoughts was cut when her new homeroom teacher called her. She stood up immediately.

"What is it sensei?" Mikan asked shocked

"Miss Sakura! Are you even listening to what I'm saying here?" Misaki-sensei said. Mikan just stare at him. Tears are threatening to fall into her eyes. She missed Natsume so much. A week before, it was Natsume who was standing infront of her. His sensei noticed it. "Miss Sakura, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Sensei" Mikan said. She grabbed all her things and ran away, leaving the class confused.

Mikan walked towards the school's rooftop, hoping that she'll see Natsume there. As soon as she stepped her feet to the rooftop, her face lit up. There he was, sitting in the rooftop's balustrade.

When Natsume felt that someone else is there, he looked at the intruder and was shocked to see Mikan standing on the door. Why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be on her class? He was more shocked when Mikan ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Natsume! I'm glad that I saw you here" Mikan said, tears are flowing on her eyes. Mikan broke the hug and looked at him, he's expression didn't change. "You idiot! I was worried about you! You're not responding to my calls and texts! Why are you ignoring me?" Mikan said as her tears continue to flow. Natsume looked away. He sighed. It's now or never. He looked at her with a hard face but deep inside, he wanted to hug her. He wanted to apologize to her for being a jerk, for being a coward but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Natsume, why are you looking at me like that?" Mikan asked, she was hurt. Why was he looking at her with such a hard expression? Where is the soft expression that she loved the most? The soft expression of his eyes whenever he looked at her? What's happening to him?

"Natsu-" she was cut off when Natsume finally spoke. His words made her world stop.

"Let's stop this now" Natsume said coldly.

_'NO!' _Mikan shouted on her mind.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, you can kill me now. I'm sorry for not updating. I know, I have promised everyone that I'm going to update as soon as summer starts. I'm really sorry. I was having a major author's block that time that's why I can't update. Hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review okay? Ja!


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 years old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

"Na-natsume, w-what do you mean? S-stop w-what?" Mikan said, her voice is shaking. She knew it's a silly question but she wanted to be sure. She was hoping that Natsume has other meaning for what he had said. She was hoping that he's not referring to their so-called 'forbidden relationship'

"You know what I mean" Natsume stared at her hardly. "This won't work for the two of us. You're better off without me" Natsume finished. Mikan's tears continue to flow while looking at her lover's eyes.

"B-but y-you p-promise m-me t-that n-no m-matter w-what h-happen, w-we w-will w-work t-things o-out. B-but n-now, y-you're g-giving u-up j-just l-like t-that?" Mikan said hiccuping. Natsume tried to keep his composure even though his heart is breaking. He has to be strong, for Mikan's sake. Natsume's face remains emotionless. He shrugged his shoulder and turned around, he's back facing her. He can't stand looking at her crying, looking miserable. He wanted to hug her, to comfort her and say that he was sorry but he must restrain himself. This is for the better. He shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, I promised that" Natsume said. Mikan's face lit up. Is he taking back what he had said? "but remember that promises are made to be broken" His voice was cold, cold as an ice. Mikan's hopes went down.

"But I believe in you!" Mikan burst out. "I thought you love me" Mikan added. Natsume clenched his fist, holding back his tears. Suddenly, raindrops started to fall as if the sky was cooperating with their griefs. Without them knowing, it's already raining hard. Natsume turned around. He's facing Mikan now.

"You don't understand. We're better off this way" Natsume said, he's voice is hard. They are already wet because of the rain, but they didn't give a damn. "We can never be together, Mikan. Everyone is against us" Natsume said

"I don't care about the others Natsume! All I need is you! I don't care what they think about me! How I'm contented with you by my side. How happy I am whenever I'm with you, that's all that matters to me! I know I'm being selfish, but I can't give you up easily! Even if you want me to, I still can't" Mikan said, her face is wet because of tears and rain. Suddenly. Natsume hold her shoulders.

"Listen" Natsume said "This relationship will bring us to nowhere. We're better off without each other. Can't you understand that? We're not meant to be. You're just going to be miserable with me by your side" Natsume said and let go of Mikan. Mikan took all her courage and looked at him in the eyes. She wiped and tears.

"Okay then" Mikan said. "If this is want you really want, then so be it. Goodbye now, Hyuuga Natsume" Mikan said with pain in her voice. She turned around and started to walk with her heart shattered into pieces. When she was only a few centimeters to the door, she stopped.

"But" her back still facing her "I just want you to know that I really love you Natsume" Mikan finished and walk again.

'I love you too Mikan' he thought to himself.

Natsume stared at her retreating back. His heart is aching. He wanted to run after her and enveloped her to his arms. He wanted to feel her warm again but he knows that this is the right thing to do. Suddenly, a tear fell on his eyes. He clenched his fist and let the rain water fall on him. He knew he hurt Mikan but this is for her sake.

"I'm sorry Mikan" Natsume muttered softly "I'm really sorry"

* * *

Mikan walked towards her next class. It was already English Class and their teacher is Narumi-sensei. When she reached their classroom, she greeted his teacher.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Sensei" Mikan said weakly. Narumi was surprised to see Mikan in that state

"Oh My God Mikan-chan! Are you okay?" Narumi asked "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine Sensei" Mikan said and start to proceed on her seat when suddenly she felt herself falling down slowly. And the last thing she knew, her vision becomes pitch black and she can hear worried voices around her

* * *

After Natsume changed his clothes, he proceeds to his next class. It's a good thing that he have extra clothes with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" Natsume said and start with the lesson, trying to remove Mikan out of his system. Suddenly, he can hear loud shrieks and shouts on the other classroom. He goes out for a while and saw Mikan Sakura lying on one of the stretchers helplessly. Her eyes closed and her face is very pale. He was about to walk towards her when a voice stopped him.

"You know, it will be better if you will stay away from her" Luna said. He turned his head around and saw the smiling Luna, looking at him. "You can never have her Natsume. You should stop now if you do not want to have more damage because of your tactless actions" Luna said, smirking. Natsume looked back again and saw his former class advisory walking towards the school clinic. He turned around and was about to go back to his class when Luna grabbed his arm. "You know I'm right. Just give up already. You two can never be together" Luna said. Natsume glared at her sharply and jerked her hand.

"I know that and you don't have to remind me. I hope you're happy in what you did" Natsume said and proceed to his class. Luna just smirked

"Of course I'm happy" Luna muttered silently and went back to her class also.

* * *

"Natsume...Please don't leave me" Mikan muttered, tears are falling on her eyes

"Mikan! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" a voice said

I know that voice, Hotaru...

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Hotaru's worried face.

"Hotaru...where am I?" Mikan asked. Her head is aching like hell.

"You're in the school clinic" Hotaru said "Don't make people so worried, baka"

Mikan sat up and she hugged Hotaru immediately. Hotaru hugged her back as she stroke her long auburn hair

"Don't cry you idiot. It makes you 90% uglier than usual. Tell me what happened" Hotaru said softly.

"Hotaru, he don't want me anymore. He doesn't love me anymore. He hates me" Mikan said while hiccuping.

"Mikan, I'm sure sensei has his reasons why he did that. I know that he did that because he is worried about you. Try to understand him" Hotaru said and broke the hug. She took out her hanky and wiped Mikan's tears. "He loves you. I'm sure about that. Earlier, when he saw you lying on the stretcher helplessly, I can say that he is worried sick about you. Now, smile Mikan, a smiling face suits you better" Hotaru said gently

"Hotaru..." Mikan said "Thank you" Mikan finished as she hugged her bestfriend again and sob. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing her friends. Concern was written on their face.

"Mikan-chan! Are you alright?" Yuu said. Mikan smiled at them.

"I'm fine everyone. Thank you" All of them sighed in relieved. Suddenly, Koko walked towards her and handed her a small box.

"Ruka-kun asked me to give this to you and he said 'get well soon'" Koko said, smiling. Mikan frowned. Is he still mad at her? Why didn't he gave this to her personally? She opened the box and saw her favorite candy inside. The Howalon. Mikan smiled sadly.

"Where is he? Is he still mad at me?" Mikan asked. Koko scratched his head.

"I don't know where he is. Maybe at the classroom?" Koko said. Mikan stood up quickly.

"Mikan, where are you going? You're still not fine!" Sumire said.

"I have to go and find Ruka-pyon! I can't stand this anymore!" Mikan said and quickly ran, not caring if her head is still spinning. She went to the classroom and there she saw Ruka, looking at the window while patting Usagi's head.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted and Ruka immediately looked back. He was shocked when Mikan hugged him.

"Sakura-san" Ruka said. At first, he was hesitant to hug her back but later on, he decided to hug her back.

"Ruka-pyon! I'm really sorry! Please don't get mad anymore! I can't stand it when you're not talking to me!" Mikan said while sobbing. Ruka hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry also for not talking to you" Ruka said. Mikan broke the hug and looked at him.

"Am I forgiven?" Mikan's eyes showed happiness. Ruka nodded

"You do know that I can't hold myself back whenever you're involve right?" Ruka said, smiling gently at Mikan. Mikan smiled back and hugged Ruka again as Ruka hugged back. "Come on, I'll drive you to your house, you need to rest. Let's eat your howalon on your house" Ruka said. Mikan nodded and they laughed.

Little did they know that a raven-haired guy is eavesdropping them. He can't help being jealous with the sight. Mikan hugging Ruka, Mikan smiling at Ruka and Mikan laughing at Ruka. Those actions made his blood boil. He started to walk away before someone might see him eavesdropping the two. He clenched his fist into a ball and gritted his teeth.

'Natsume Hyuuga, you're whipped' Natsume thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's note: **Wohoo! Another update in less than a week! How was the chapter? Finally, Mikan and Ruka were finally back to normal! But wait, Natsume saw it! Do you think Natsume will just let them or will he still fight for his love for Mikan? Find out on the next chapter! Don't worry, I will upload it soon! I already have the chapter here with me! Haha! Maybe in 2 days I'll upload it! Kya! Please review everyone! This story will end soon! There are only 3 or 4 chapters left! Ja ne! Again, please review! Thank you very much :)

**~Cute-chan~**


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 years old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

It's been two weeks after that incident. Mikan's relationship with Ruka was back to normal. The others will teased them being a couple but Mikan denied it. They're just friends. Mikan might look fine in the outside, but in the inside, she was dying. She missed a certain raven-haired boy so much. Everyday, she will see Natsume eating alone in the cafeteria. She wanted to approach him, eat with him so that he won't be alone but his words made her hold back always.

It was lunch break already and she was walking alone around the Academy while her friends were probably eating their lunch. She doesn't have the appetite to eat. Ruka offered to accompany her but she refused. She wanted to be alone. Actually, she does not know where she's going. She just let her feet walked by themselves. She sighed and smiled sarcastically when she saw where she is now.

_'Traitor' _she said pertaining to her feet. She can't believe that she actually walked towards this place with her own will. She was now taking her steps toward the school's rooftop. She sighed, since she's already here, she decided to go and check out the place. It's been a long since she stepped foot on this place and she was hoping that Natsume wasn't there. She's getting tired of crying. She walked towards the door and curse herself for deciding on checking the place. There he was, sitting on the balustrade, looking at the blue sky. He looks so peaceful and innocent. She decided not to disturb him but too late, Natsume already noticed another prescense and now he is looking at her. She forced a smile at him and spoke

"Sorry for disturbing you. I'm going now" Mikan said but she stopped when Natsume spoke.

"The sky is so peaceful isn't it?" Natsume said "Can you stay for a while?" Mikan looked at him as if he was some kind of a monster. _'I thought he wanted me to stay away from him?'_ Mikan thought but she obliged. She walked towards Natsume and stand beside him, looking at the sky also. A long silence engulfed the two of them.

"It's been a long" Natsume said. Mikan just nodded. A silence engulfed them and Mikan decided to break it.

"So, how are you?" She knew it's a silly question to ask but she doesn't have any choice.

"I'm fine, How about you?" Natsume asked, looking at her. Mikan looked away.

"I'm fine also" Mikan said.

Silence......

"I think I better go now. Ruka and the other's might be looking for me now" Mikan said and was about to walk away when Natsume grabbed her arm. She looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you want?"

"Stay for a little while" Natsume said gently. Oh, how she missed his gentle voice but she knows that it's better to leave or else she's going to hurt herself more.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go" Mikan said and try to get free from his grasp but fail.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'd hurt you" Natsume said sincerely. Mikan's tears are threatening to fall on her eyes but she holds herself back. She didn't say anything. She just remained silent. Suddenly, Natsume hugged her. Oh, she missed his hugs. In other words, she missed everything about him! Mikan can't control her tears anymore so she let herself cry on the arms of this guy, the guy that she loved so stroke her hair gently.

"I can't understand you. You said you want me to stay away from you, but now, look at what you are doing" Mikan said as her tears started to fall. Natsume tightened his hug.

"Mikan, I'm really sorry" Natsume said. He sighed. "But I can't stand it anymore. I feel like, I'm in total darkness if you're not with me. When I'm not beside you, I feel totally lost"

Mikan's eyes widened. Is Natsume asking her to go back to him? Her heart skipped a bit. She broke the hug and look at him with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" Mikan asked, hoping that his answer is the one she's expecting.

"Mikan, tonight" Natsume started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Let's elope" he finished.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. It was beyond her expectation! Elope? With Natsume?

_'WHAT?!'_ Mikan shouted on her mind.

* * *

Luna was sitting inside the school's faculty room. She's the only one inside the room since the others were busy eating their lunch somewhere. She was looking at a picture, a picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing sweetly. Jealousy rise on her body, her eyes burning with fire and her face shows full hatred. Oh Oh, the green-eyed monster is totally obsessed with our dear Natsume Hyuuga. Can't blame her though, Hyuuga Natsume is fucking gorgeous! She's been trying to flirt with Natsume for the past week but Natsume showed no interest on her. He just ignore her and walk pass her as if she doesn't exist. Earlier, she tried to seduce him while they were accidentally alone inside the faculty room. But instead of giving in, Natsume told her to back off and get out of his life. Luna was insulted. No one has the right to reject her!

With much hatred and anger, she ripped the photo mercilessly. She throw it on the trash bin beside her and looked at it.

"I'll make sure that you two will be apart forever" Luna said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Natsume! What are you saying?" Mikan said. She was shocked. Wait, shock is an understatement! Ugh, whatever!

"I'm serious" Natsume paused. "Let's elope later tonight"

What the heck? He's really serious? As in, fucking serious?! "Natsume, do you even realize what you are saying? Elope? Do you know the consequences of what you are planning to do? You can lose your job if they found out about this!" Mikan said hysterically. Natsume is getting crazy. Crazy for her. Well, that sounds good to Mikan's ears. Hey wait, this is not the right time for giggling and such, Natsume Hyuuga is planning to do something that can possibly lose his job and can destroy his reputation! Agh! Natsume is whipped!

"I made up my mind" Natsume said and get something on his back pocket. It's a folded paper, more like a showed the letter to Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened. It's a resignation letter! "As soon as you say 'yes', I'm going to give this to the principal" Natsume finished.

_'He's fucking serious!'_ Mikan thought to herself. Mikan's mind was in daze. She doesn't know what to say. She just kept staring at Natsume.

"Natsume..." Mikan was cutted off

"I'm not forcing you. It's only an option. I know I had hurt you and I'm really sorry for that. I didn't mean to do that. My mind is totally blank that time that's why I had said those things to you. When you started to ignore me, that's when I realized that I can't find contentment whenever you're not beside me. That I'm a total mess without you" Natsume explained. "Now Mikan, choose"

"But Natsume, you love your job" Mikan said

"But I love you more" Natsume said. His voice is full of sincerity. That's Natsume for you Mikan. Natsume looked at her lovingly. "I know I'm being selfish. I know I can't give you the luxurious life that you have right now. But I'll try my very best to give you a bright future" Natsume continued. His bangs covering his face. Suddenly, Mikan chuckled. A vein popped on his head. "Why are you chuckling? Did I said something funny?" Mikan stopped from laughing and smiled at Natsume sweetly.

"Nope, you didn't say anything funny" She looked at him lovingly. "It's just that, you're being cheesy. It's so not you" Mikan said. Natsume smirked.

"You should be flattered, little girl. It's not an everyday thing for me to become cheesy" Natsume said confidently. Mikan laughed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Arrogant perverted teacher" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right Polkadots" Natsume smirked again. Mikan's face turned red as a tomato. That nickname, she can never forget that nickname. It mean a lot to her. Suddenly, Natsume's face turned serious. "Well Polkadots? I'm getting impatient now, what's your answer" he said arrogantly, though he was nervous inside. Mikan raised her hand and caressed his cheeks.

"You do know that I can't actually say 'no' to you" Mikan said smiling lovingly at him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Chapter 21 updated! How was it guys? Do you like it? They are going to elope! I can believe this! Luna is so so so evil! Don't you think guys? Anyways, please review! Thank you very much! And by the way, please read **'Mommy's mine'**! I finally posted the first chapter! Please support it also like what you did to my other stories! It will be much appreciated! See you on the next chappie guys!

**~Cute-chan~**


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 years old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan and gang- 19 years old

Natsume- 22 years old

* * *

Mikan closed the last suitcase that contains her clothes before putting it down the floor. She wiped the sweat that formed in her forehead before breathing deeply and smiling widely in relief.

"Eloping sure is hard and stressful" Mikan said in no one in particular. She glanced at the Grandfather clock beside her door.

**TIME CHECK: 9:50 PM**

In ten minutes, Natsume will come to fetch her. Okay, this is it.

'There is no turning back anymore. I want to be with Natsume' She thought to herself before placing a letter on her bedside table. She grabbed her shoulder bag and wore her denim jacket before picking her suitcases as she slowly and carefully walked out the room, not wanting to let someone see her. She knew that they will be worried sick about her but she also knew that if she let this opportunity slipped away, she will lose Natsume. And that is one thing that she can't allow to happen. Finally she reached the main door, she grabbed the door knob but before she opened the door, she took one last glance at the house where she grew.

"Goodbye now. This is for my happiness" Mikan said to herself as she opened the door and made her way to the gate. She called for a taxi to take her at the playground they both agreed to meet up. 20 minutes later, she finally reached the playground. There she saw Natsume, sitting on one of the swings, eyebrows meeting, waiting impatiently for her.

'Uh-oh.' That's the only thing Mikan thought that time. She walked towards Natsume while smiling at him apologetically. Being Natsume, his frown never left his face as he walked towards Mikan and helped her carry her baggages.

"You're late as usual" Natsume said while carrying her baggages, as they walked towards on the bleacher, the one next to the fountain. They sat for their little explanation session, or appropriately Mikan's little explanation session.

Mikan scratched her head and smile sheepishly. Natsume raised a brow to Mikan, pushing her to explain herself for being late. She locked her arms to Natsume's as she start to explain her side.

"Well, you see. I wrote a letter for Hotaru and the others and it took time before I finished it. I didn't notice the time that's why I'm late. I'm sorry Natsume" Mikan said before putting her head on his broad shoulder. Natsume just sighed and shook his head.

"Alright then, we should be heading now. Because as soon as the people in your house saw the letter, they will surely looked for you anywhere" Natsume said before Mikan removed her head on his shoulder. Natsume stood up and offer his hand to Mikan. Mikan happily grabbed his hand and they walked side by side with their hands linked together.

* * *

A black limousine stopped in front of the Sakura Residence. A guy in his mid 30's climbed out the car before glancing to the mansion he had never stepped foot for years. He removed his shades revealing a pair of deep chocolate orbs. He made his way towards the giant door of the mansion. The maids and servants instantly ran towards him, forming two lines in both sides of the door, giving way to the man. As soon as the man stood in front of them, they immediately bow their heads in respect. Reo Mouri just stood their, reminiscing the things that happened to him in this mansion before he decided to leave everything behind and fly to America. His thoughts were cut off when a woman in her mid 50's walked towards him and greeted him before bowing her head in respect.

"Welcome back, Master Reo. How's America?" The woman said before raising her head.

"Fine" Reo said boredly. He continue his sight seeing in the mansion. "It's been so long since I've stepped foot on this mansion." Reo said while eying the giant picture of him in the hallway. "And nothing has changed" he added.

"Yes, Master Reo. It's been so long. Are you planning to stay here now?" The woman asked politely.

"That's none of your business" Reo answered rudely. "How's everything going in here?"

"Everything is fine, Master" The woman replied, slightly offended on the way he answered her, but didn't dare to show it. Reo smiled sarcastically.

"Everything is fine?" he laughed. "Really huh? Anyway, where is my daughter? I want to see HER now" Reo said with authority.

"She's upstairs, Master" The woman said as she accompanied her master towards the young lady's room. When Reo took hold of the door, he twitched. He banged the door roughly. When no one answered him, he looked into the woman furiously.

"The door is locked, go and get the duplicate key you stupid woman!" Reo said. The woman budge and get the duplicate keys. She handed it to Reo as Reo unlocked the door. He walked towards the bed, smiling michieviously.

"It's been so long my dear daughter" Reo said. He grabbed the blanket and starting to pull it. He was shocked to see only pillows laying on the bed. "I thought you said my daughter is here woman, now where is she?" He asked the woman who was also shocked, eying her with furious eyes.

"Master, I don't really know. Before we all slept, we made sure she was asleep already" The woman said nervously.

"So you're saying she just vanished without valid explanation?" Reo said, eying the nervous woman dangerously. Suddenly, his eyes diverted into the bedside table, there he saw a letter saying 'Mikan'. He grabbed the letter and read it. As soon as he finished reading it, he crumpled it harshly throwing it into the floor. "You stupid people! Go and find my daughter!" Reo shouted.

* * *

Natsume looked at the girl who is sleeping soundly beside him, face buried on his neck while both arms are wrapped around his waist. Gently, he moved a little to wake the sleeping girl. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsume looking at her. She smiled sweetly, before closing her eyes again and hugged Natsume.

"Little girl, we're here" Natsume said as Mikan quickly woke up. "Come on" Natsume said, grabbing her suitcases and her hand. They climbed out the bus and what she saw amazed her. It is a masterpiece of traditional Japanese Architecture. It is a vast living space overflowing with charm and 5 acres of pastoral gardens surrounded by valleys and cultivated fields. The place was so quiet and you can clearly see the full moon in the sky. The grasses are dancing with the whistle of the strong wind. The animals are happily wandering around the place as they sometimes stopped to eat. Mikan's eyes are wide because of the masterpiece laid in front of her very eyes. She felt strong hand wrapped around her waist.

"Did you like the place?" Natsume said eying her, satisfied with her reaction. Mikan looked at her and hugged Natsume tightly.

"It's beautiful Natsume! Where is this place?" Mikan asked

"This is Hacienda Montreal, this was inherited by my father. But since my father died, it is now mine. This place is being administered by the loyal couple who took care of me when I was child" Natsume said.

"Really? Wow! I surely want to meet that couple Natsume" Mikan said smiling. Natsume laughed.

"Well then, let's come inside now for you to meet them" Natsume said and they walked happily inside.'

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hi there :) Cute-chan is finally back! I'm really sorry for the very very very late update! I was too busy with school that's why I can't find some time to update. My apology people. I know this is something that is unforgivable but I hope all of you understand :( I hope you like the chapter :) I will try to update Mommy's Mine as soon as I can. Honetly speaking, I'm having a major author's block in Mommy's mine but I promise to update it so please bear with me. Please review this chapter :) Your reviews are much appreciated :)  
**


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I wish I do but I'm not, nevertheless, it's a relief that someone like Higuchi Tachibana-sama owns it :) I also don't own the Prince-like Hyuuga Natsume because he is owned by our one and only brunette with the name of Mikan Sakura. I only own the plot, m'dears :)**

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update guys :( Well, like I said in my newly posted story, the delay is caused by the so-called author's block. Pathetic am I, isn't it? Haha :)) But please bear with me. Anyways, I want to inform all of you that this story is already coming to an end and only a few chapters are left. So yeah, enought with this blabbering and on with the story :)**

**PostiveCharm416- Hey! :) Thanks for the private message! I really appreciated it. I hope you like this chapter though :)

* * *

**

**Summary:**

A teacher and a student? Is it possible to fall in love if the two of you were moving in different worlds? Well, meet Mikan Sakura, a 19 years old girl who was studying at Gakuen Alice taking up Business Administration. She hates classes and she was a trouble maker. On the first day of school, she met the person who will change her beliefs about education. It was none other than, her Science teacher...Natsume Hyuuga!

**Mikan and others- 19 years old**

**Natsume- 22 years old**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23:

Mikan can feel the hard pounding of her chest while Natsume leads her in one of the rooms. She was nervous to meet the couple who took care of her beloved and at the same time, scared that they might not like her. But Mikan being Mikan, she drives the thought away and remain holding on the words that Natsume had said. She knew Natsume won't lie to her. So when Natsume told her that this couple is nice, she believes him in one snapped of a finger. They stopped in front of a mahogany door which Mikan thought is the room where the couple is staying. Natsume knocks on the door gently, while his other hand is holding her own hands. A few seconds later, a 60-years old woman opened the door. When the woman saw Natsume, her face suddenly lightened and a big smile was presented on her face.

"Natsume-sama!" The old woman shouted in delight and hugged the guy beside me. "You should have told us that you are coming so that we were able to prepare something special for you."

"Nah, it's okay Kaede-san. I really wanted to surprise you and Takou-san and besides, I don't want to be a burden." Natsume said gently and present a small smile to the old woman. "Anyway Kaede-san, where is Takou-san?"

"Ah yeah, why did I forget about that old man? Wait a second Natsume-sama." Kaede-san said before bowing her head for respect. The old woman left the two immediately.

"Ne, Natsume. I know I'm not that tall and attractive, but don't you think it's kinda weird that she didn't even notice my presence?" Mikan asked her company.

"Nah, Kaede-san is like that. Whenever she is talking to me, she tend to forget everything about her surroundings but me." Natsume said while giving her a smile. "But don't worry, later on she will took notice of your presence."

"Oh, 'kay then. But geez, I guess what you said is right. She even forgot about her husband which I find really funny and hilarious. And it kinda interest me that despite of her age, she is still energetic." Mikan said while she shook her head. Just then, Kaede-san came back with an old man beside her.

"Natsume-sama, welcome back." The old guy said while he bowed his head. Takou-san is the contradiction of Kaede-san. He is not the energetic type but you can see the happiness in his eyes when he saw Natsume.

"Thank you, Takou-san." Natsume said. Just then, the old man's eyes were diverted to Mikan. "Ah, I see you have company Natsume-sama. I wonder who is this beautiful girl beside you." The old man smiling.

"Eh? I didn't notice her earlier! I'm sorry for my rudeness miss." Kaede-san apologized.

"Oh it's 'kay! It's nothing really Kaede-san. By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you Kaede-san, Takou-san!." She said, beaming a big smile towards the couple after bowing her head.

"Nice meeting you, Mikan-sama!" Kaede greeted back, bowing also her head. The old man also bowed his head and gave her a smile. "You're girlfriend Natsume-sama?"

"Yeah. She's my idiotic little girlfriend." Natsume said smirking. Mikan glared at him and was about to retort when Kaede hugged her very tight.

"So you're the girl that captures the stone-hard heart of Natsume-sama! I'm so happy to meet you!." Kaede said happily.

"Anyway, Kaede-san. Can you please prepare the rooms that we can use? Thank you." Natsume said respectfully.

"My pleasure, Natsume-sama!" Kaede said, bowing her head as she made her way towards the other rooms.

"Natsume-sama, why don't you tour Mikan-sama around? I bet she doesn't want to miss the beauty of your property." Takou said. Natsume just gave him a small smile before wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist before dragging the latter outside. Mikan gave Takou a very big smile before letting herself dragged by the raven-haired guy.

* * *

It was chilly outside and Mikan was shivering. Just then, she felt something warm wrapped around her shoulders. She took a peek and found Natsume's denim jacket. Mikan gave Natsume a very big smile which made the lad blush.

"Thank you, Natsume." Natsume just shrugged and they continue their walk. Mikan is really awe with the place. She find it peaceful and serene, a place she never had a chance to visit despite all of the beautiful place she'd went to. The place is just so wonderful for Mikan, not only because of the contentment she felt in that place, but because Natsume is with her. She admits, she sounded like a lovesick fool who can write a poem or a book about the person she loves, but for her, it's something to be proud of and not to be embarassed. Falling in love with someone is just so nice. But for her, falling in love with someone like Natsume Hyuuga is just marvelous. True he can be sometimes pervert, rude and cold, but she knows that deep inside Natsume, there is a soft spot in his heart that he chose to hide. And she was glad that she was able to make Natsume opened up with her. Truly, Natsume is not the prince charming she once dreamed way back on her childhood days, but he is her knight-and-shinning-armor and the prince charming she will never ever replaced for anything. Her train of thoughts were cut off when someone hugged her from behind. She felt Natsume's cheek touches her temple. She smiled.

"Natsume, this place is so wonderful. Thanks for taking me here." Mikan said, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Are you happy?" Natsume said in a low voice. "Don't you feel regretful?" Mikan frowned at this question. There is no way in hell that she will regret eloping with him. Mikan turned around to face Natsume, cuddling his face with both of her hands.

"Natsume." Mikan started. "I won't regret coming here with you, not now, not tomorrow and not forever. I'll always stay by your side no matter what happens. And of course I'm happy. I can't even explain how happy I am." Mikan said softly. Mikan's word made Natsume smile. This is why Natsume loves her so much. In just few simple words from her can make all of his worries and doubt slipped away. Mikan is really the best girl for him. Natsume smiled and slowly descended his lips towards the brunette's. Sparks of love and happiness enveloped the two when their lips met. They kissed gently, putting all their love on that kiss. A few moments later, they broke the kiss. They offer each other a smile before Natsume spoke and took her hand.

"Come on, let's head back. I bet Kaede-san is already finished preparing the rooms. And I know you're tired. Let's go to sleep already afterall, it's already late." Natsume said, while Mikan nodded her head and they head back to the place they call HOME.

* * *

They arrived at Natsume's house after a few minutes of walking, talking and arguing. The couple is in the living room, waiting for their return. When they heard the door, they looked back and quickly stood up.

"Natsume-sama, the room is already prepared." Kaede said smiling.

"Thank you, Kaede-san. You two can rest now. It's already late. Sorry for the bother." Natsume said.

"It's okay Natsume-sama. We're going now. Have a goodnight sleep, Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama." Takou said and they left, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone again.

Natsume lead Mikan upstairs and show her the room that she will be used. It's nothing compare to her room in Tokyo, but it's comfortable, nevertheless. It's painted violet. It has a queen-sized bed and a bathroom.

"The room is nice, Natsume. Where is your room, anyway?" Mikan asked as she looked at him.

"Why? Planning on raping me, Polkadots?" Natsume asked, playfully. "Don't worry, it's just on the left side of your room. Only beside yours."

"Gee, how conceited Natsume. I have no plans on molesting you, I bet you're the one who have plans in doing those dirty works." Mikan said, pouting. Natsume chuckled.

"Go, get some sleep now. It's late. Goodnight." Natsume said, kissing her forehead. "Sweetdreams, Polkadots."

"Enough with the Polkadots, you pervert! And Goodnight to you too." Mikan smiled. Natsume smiled back and walked out the room. Mikan rummaged through her clothes to find something comfy to wear. After that, she headed towards the bathroom. After a few minutes, she finished bathing and lay on her bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder how Hotaru and the others will react when they find out about me eloping with Natsume." Mikan said to herself. She turned to the side, laying in the slanting position.

"Oh well, I'll think about it some other time. At least I'm with Natsume now and I'm sleepy already so I guess I should sle-" before she can finished it, the brunette already fell into her deep slumber.

* * *

"Hacienda Montreal?" Reo asked to the man in front of him while reading some papers that was handed to him by the man. "And where is this Hacienda Montreal located?"

"According to the detective Reo-san, Hacienda Montreal is located in the end of Hokkaido Island. It's not that big, but he said that it is well-known in Hokkaido due to its fresh vegatables and fruits." The man named Shiki said.

"I see." Reo nodded. "And this is where that Hyuuga-guy brought Mikan?"

"Yes, Reo-san." Shiki agreed.

"Well then, prepare for tomorrow." Reo started. "We're going to get back by daughter, either willingly or forcefully." Reo ended, smiling evilly as Shiki excused himself. "

* * *

**Author's note: Finally finished with this chapter! :) Lame I know, but I still hope that all of you like it dear readers! A few more chapters and story is finished. *cheers* Haha. So better stay tune, alright? More Natsume and Mikan moments on the next chapter :) I really enjoy writing their sweet moments! Anyways, please review okay? Reviews are very appreciated! And also, please read my newly posted story. It is about Natsume and Mikan being stuck in an island. So yeah, please review! Thanks.**

**-Cute-chan :)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Cute-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama. I only own the story, the plot, the dialogues and my imagination and no, I do not own the characters of this story. Basically, they are the original characters of Gakuen Alice and it only means that the characters used in this story also belongs to the great Higuchi-sama :) Natsume Hyuuga only belongs to Mikan Sakura, and whoever gets in the way will be struck by the lightning from Jinno-sensei's stick. **

**Author's note:** Another update for all of you :) Thanks for the nonstop support and encouragement that all of you are giving me. Without you my dear readers, I wouldn't be here and I would have stopped writing for a long time now. Way to go, cute-chan! Dramatic :) Well, who can blame me? I'm so touched! Haha. Well, anyways. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 24:

Hard rain and the strong gust of wind are the only things that can be heard in the island of Hokkaido for the time being. It is chilly outside because of the wind, and the whole island is suffering from a flood. It's a good thing that the fruits and vegetables are safely kept in the greenhouse located beside the house, at least they are safe from being destroyed by the flood and strong wind. Looking outside the window, you'll see how miserable the island is. The land is being covered by the flood and the trees are being abused by the strong wind. They are nearly breaking free from the tight grip of their own roots under the rich soil, but hell, because of the stupid wind, they will soon be laying on the floor, unable to do something productive anymore.

A loud roar of thunder enveloped the whole island. Ah, definitely, it is a typhoon. Some people loves the typhoon since it gives you a cold weather but not a certain brunette girl. She was shaking uncontrollably and was clutching her blanket up to her head. Tears are forming into her eyes. Mikan Sakura's one great fear is the thunder. Ah, sweet.

It's already 1 a.m but still Mikan haven't got any sleep. Another boom of thunder and Mikan cannot hold back her scream anymore. She let out an ear-piercing scream that can even compete the loud strike of the thunder. And suddenly, the door burst open and in came was a raven-haired boy. Looking by him, you will know that he was awoken in his deep slumber. Eyebrows meeting and crimson eyes half open. He closed the door and stood at the edge of her bed.

"Screaming like a stupid girl. How pathetic. You know, you will wake up all the people in this place by that scream of yours." Natsume started. "Now, why the hell are you screaming in the first place?" Natsume can clearly see the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"T-T-Thunder!" Mikan said, her voice is shaking and pure fear is visible on her voice.

"Thunder? You're scared of thunder?" Mikan nodded her head like a child. "You're so stupid, little girl. It's just a simple thunder, it won't harm you." Natsume said, trying to comfort the crying brunette using his words (Natsume? can you really comfort someone by using harsh words?.

"But still, I don't know Natsume! But I'm really scared of thunder. I've been fully awake since that thunder came and ruined the first silent night of mine in this place!" Mikan complained. Just then, after she said those words, another loud thunder came that causes her to unconsciously throw herself into Natsume's arms, burying her face on his chest and transfer all of her tears and snots on his shirt.

Natsume was astonished, but soon recuperated. He didn't mind if his shirt is being drenched by her tears as he slowly wrapped his strong arms around her, brushing her long brunette hair lovingly, trying to ease the fear she was feeling. He was shaking in his arms, and he knows that she is not aware of their current position. After all, Mikan is an idiot for him. Well, Mikan is **his **idiot. Typical of her.

"Stop crying now, Polka-dots." Natsume said. He pulled Mikan away a little, but nevertheless, he is still holding her in his harms. "It makes you 99% uglier when you cry." He smiled and leaned forwards to capture her lips into a sweet kiss. He pulled Mikan closer to him and asked entrance from Mikan. Mikan obliged and gave Natsume the entrance he was asking. It was a sweet kiss that turned into a very passionate kiss. They broke their contact to gasped some air.

Natsume stood up and carefully laid Mikan back to her bed, pulling the covers up the shoulder. He kneel down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Polka-dots. Try to get some sleep. Don't scream like that again, you're going to give me a heart attack." He said and stood up, ready to walk away but Mikan pull his hand.

"Natsume." Mikan started. "Please stay for the night." Natsume turned around to look at her. "You see, I'm really scared of thunders. And I think, if you're here by my side, my fear will be le-" But Mikan was not able to finished her little explanation when Natsume put his forefinger on her lips, signaling her to stop.

"You don't have to pull random reasons to gain chance in molesting me." Natsume smirked. "Because I'll be more willing and wholeheartedly happy to be molested by you." With that retort, Mikan blushed.

"Stupid perverted fox! It's not what you think it is! Stupid Natsume!" Mikan said and turned around, her back facing Natsume. She was totally embarrassed and she was sure that her face is red. Just then, she felt the bed moved and the next thing she knew, Natsume already placed his arm around her waist, his nose buried on her hair. She smiled when she realized what Natsume had said.

I'M SORRY ...

She turned around, still red in face but now, with a smile on her face. She cuddled his face on both of her hands and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Don't do that again, because the next time you do that again, I might surprise you." Natsume chuckled at this.

"Well, I would like to see that surprise of yours." Natsume said and pulled Mikan closer to him. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep now, Polkadots. I won't leave."

"You better keep your words, Pervert." Mikan buried her face on the crook of his neck and snuggle closer to him. Being wrapped in Natsume's arms, she felt safe and protected, never in her 19 years that she felt that away. Her father is always away for business and her mother died after giving birth to her. She was always under the supervision of the maid and she was longing for the love of the parents. Maybe that's the reason why she had chose to use the surname of her mother instead of her father. She knew he wouldn't mind. And from Mikan's perception, he was far more happy because she didn't use his last name. The hell with his father. She was always alone but not anymore. She have Natsume now. "Goodnight, Natsume." She said while smiling. And not long after, she fell asleep.

Natsume pulled her more closer and kissed her head. "Goodnight to you too. polkadots." _MY POLKADOTS_.

* * *

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!

The alarm went off, signaling that morning has come. It is a very wonderful morning. Birds are chirping and the sun had risen. No trances of the typhoon was left.

The brunette stirred and try to reach for the alarm clock and hit the stopped button.

"Ahhhh..." The brunette moaned and snuggle closer to the soft thing that she was holding. She opened her eyes, expecting that the first thing that she will see is the handsome face of her beloved. She quickly sat up when she realized that she is hugging a pillow and not Natsume. She rubbed her chocolate orbs and looked around, trying to find the familiar person who appeared and hunt her on her dreams. She pouted when she found no traces of Natsume. She was about to get out of the bed when she noticed a tray on the beside table, there is also a letter. She grabbed the letter.

_Polka dots,_

_Good morning, sleepyhead. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to wait for you to wake up. I have important things to sort out. Be back around 10:00. I cooked breakfast for you, so better eat it and satisfy your large stomach. Have a nice day, Polka dots. See you later. I love you._

_Natsume._

"Mou, I didn't know that sweetness do exist in his vocabulary!" Mikan giggled. "I guess I'll forgive him." She took the tray and placed it on her bed. Natsume cooked all her favorites. Mikan happily eat all of the food. After eating, she took shower and went downstairs. She saw Kaede in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kaede-san!" Mikan greeted happily. The latter looked back and gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Good morning to you too, Mikan-sama! Natsume-sama said that he will go out for a while. Did he tell you?" Kaede asked, smiling.

"He did! He even cooked breakfast for me! So sweet of that jerk!" Mikan said. "Do you need help there Kaede-san?"

"Eh? You don't have to Mikan-sama! I can handle this by myself." Kaede declined.

"Oh no, I insist!" Mikan walked towards the counter and grabbed some vegetables and start to chop it. "And drop the -sama Kaede-san! Call me Mikan! It's too formal when you use that suffix after my name." Mikan smiled at her and continue her work.

"Alright Mikan-chan. If you say so." Kaede said, smiling at her and continue cooking.

* * *

Natsume walked around the big place of Central Town, looking for the particular shop that he's been looking for. He left at around 6:30am because the trip to Central is approximately 1 hour and half minutes. He didn't mind the long trip though because he has only one thing in his mind -- to buy that special thing that will bond him and Mikan forever.

Turning into the left corner, he found the store he'd been looking for. The shop looks classy yet small. He walked inside the store and was greeted by a middle-aged man.

"Good Morning, Mister. What are you looking for?" Instead of answering the man's question, he just nodded and browse the store stands. Wandering his ruby eyed, he caught something that really caught his eyes. It was a wide-gold band with small ruby stones. The ruby gems forms a Sakura petal. He looked at the guy.

"May I see this ring?" He asked.

"Ah, that. You have a nice taste young man." The man said and took the ring and handed it to him. "Your girlfriend will surely like it."

"How much is this?" Asked Natsume, still staring at the ring.

"It's a new design so the price is more expensive that the others." The man said smiling. "You see, it cost 30.000 rabbits." Natsume looked up.

"I'll take it." Natsume said and handed the man his credit card. "Savings."

"Right away." The man said and smiled. He placed the ring into a beautiful blue-velvet box with a red bow. He took Natsume's card and swiped it. After that, he handed to Natsume the ring and the card. "Good luck with your proposal, young man."

This time, Natsume didn't ignore him. He gave him a small smile. Although it's didn't reach his ears, at least it's genuine. "Thanks." And he walked away. He walked towards the bus station and held the box tighter to his hand.

"You better accept this, stupid Polka-dots." Natsume said, smiling and wait for the bus to come.

* * *

It was already 10:05 and Mikan is already bored. She's been waiting for Natsume since the time she had finished helping Kaede-san. She looked at the clocked and pouted.

"Stupid Natsume, he said that he will be back by 10. Where the hell is he anyway? He should have at least woke me up and accompany him! Baka. He better compensate with me!" Mikan said and turned the TV on. Just then, she heard the door creaked open. She turned her head and saw the guy she's been waiting for. She stood up and run towards the lad.

"Natsume! Where did you go?" Mikan inquired him. "You should have let me go with you." Natsume chuckled.

"You were soundly asleep, putting all your drool into the pillows. I didn't want to wake you up." He smiled. Mikan pouted.

"But still." She pouted more and Natsume can't help but to think how cute she was.

"Hey, you better stop pouting like that." Still smiling, he continues. "Hey, you know what? Let me do something for compensation. I'll treat you to dinner later. How's that sound?" Mikan finally smiled and squealed happily and threw herself to him.

"Okay, Natsume!" A few seconds later, they heard the door bell ringing. "Is that Kaede-san?" Natsume asked. Kaede is out to bring foods for the laborers.

"I don't know. Maybe!" Mikan said. "I'll open the door, ne? You go to the kitchen and get something to bite." Mikan said. Natsume nodded and kissed her cheeks lightly. They took their separate ways.

* * *

"Coming! Coming!" Mikan shouted, hoping that the person will hear her. She run towards the door and happily opened the door. "Hi there Kaede-san! Welcome back!" But before her, it was not Kaede-san. Her eyes widened in recognition. She stepped back.

"Shi-Shiki-san..." Mikan muttered.

"Good day, Mikan-sama." Shiki bowed. Mikan was dumbfounded. She just stare at the man in front of her. Her mind is full of question, negative thoughts and guesses.

_'If Shiki-san is here, it only means that....' _Without finishing it, her thoughts was proven right when the person she didn't expect to see came into the view.

"How are you dear daughter?" Reo asked her, not in the fatherly way but in a plain emotionless voice.

"Father..." Mikan said. Suddenly she heard Natsume's voice.

"Mikan, is that Kaede-san?" Natsume asked, just then his eyes turned emotionless when he saw who the intruder was. He didn't have to asked who the heck is that guy. With those auburn hair and from the look of Mikan's face, he was sure of something- he is Mikan's goddamn father.

"How did you know this place?" Natsume asked. Mikan was clutching his left arm tightly, and while his right hand moved on top of Mikan's hand, which is placed on his arm. He held her hand tightly, as if telling her that he won't let go.

"Let's just say I have my sources." He walked inside, scanning the place. "This is one hell of a small house. Anyway, excuse my rudeness. I would like to introduce myself to you young man. I'm Reo Mouri, Mikan Sakura's father." He ended his little introduction. He looked at the two and then smiled sardonically. "And I suppose you're Hyuuga Natsume?" Reo smirked. "My daugter's adviser and lover." He ended with disgust.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally done with this chapter :) So tired, my butt is aching because of sitting for long hours. The chapter didn't turn out the way I want it. Pathetic author. Haha. But I still hope you guys like it. Anyways, so how was the chapter? Boring? I guess. Haha. Please excuse the grammatical errors though. Please leave a review dear readers :) It will truly make my day. So what now? Reo and Natsume met! Have any idea what will happen next? Oh, let's just hope that he will accept this forbidden relationship and be a good father to Mikan even just for once *wink*. Anyhow, please don't forget to review okay? See you on the next chapter! :)

**- Cute-chan :)**


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me :) I can only own it when hell break loose and when the sun becomes ice. Haha. It belongs to Higuchi-sama. I only own the plot, the dialogues and my freaking imagination. Natsume Hyuuga is not mine, well I do hope he is mine but I can only have him in my dream. Poor me :( I love you, Natsume! :) Mikan Sakura is the one and only owner of Natsume Hyuuga and vice-versa. :)**

**Author's note:** This is the third to the last chapter. After this chapter, 2 more chapters left and the story is finally over. So sad :( Well, anyways, I would like to thank those readers who reviewed! :) Your reviews motivates me! I hope you will like this chapter. *ehem* This chapter contains a few action and brutality. I'm not good in making action scenes 'cause I had never seen one in my whole life. Please bear with me :) Action is never my thing. Hehe. But I still hope you'll like this. Well then, on with the story! :)

**Attention!** Chapter 2 of Mommy's mine is finally uploaded! :) Please read it guys.

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

Mikan's POV

I saw pure disgust on my father's face the moment he said the word 'lover'. I knew it from the start that father wouldn't accept my relationship with Natsume that's why I didn't bother to inform him about it. It is also the reason why I left everything behind and decided to elope with Natsume.

According to the maids, my father used to be sweet and understanding. He support my mother with everything she does. They were really happy that mother was pregnant. I was only in 8th month when mother was already in labor. So basically, I lack of one month. My mother wanted to go with the normal way of giving birth, but the doctor said that since I was only in 8th month, it is better to undergo Cesarean instead. But since my mother is stubborn, she insist that she would go with the normal way. Father persuade mother to do the Cesarean way but mother didn't agree. Father gave up and just grant whatever mother wishes for. After that, the doctor informed father that mother had died. Mother has an heart failure but father didn't know about it. I guess mother kept it to herself to avoid worrying father. The doctor had given mother 2 options. **1. **save her life and let me die. **2. **Let me live and she die. Obviously, being a mother, she chose the second option. So here I am now. I knew it from the very start that father blames me with mother's death but I can't do anything about it. I can't apologize to him since he is always away for business. He never go back home to check up on me. And according to them, it was mother's dead that made father a cold-hearted person.

I'm their only child, so it only means that I'm the heir of all their wealth. And I guess, that's the reason why he wouldn't want me to be with Natsume. I know I'm stupid, but I'm not numb. I know that father wants me to marry someone that will help our wealth to grow and that someone will never be Natsume since Natsume is a teacher and only owns a small hacienda. He wants me to marry someone like him. Rich. Owns a big company. Greedy. And that's one thing I won't happen. I won't marry only because he said so, but I will only get married for love.

I looked at Natsume. He has the same expression. Bored and Calm. But looking on his eyes, I can see that he is furious with the sight of my father. He was clenching his fist. And the next thing I knew, Natsume was pushed hard on the floor.

**End of POV**

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, running towards his side. "Are you alright?" But before she can hear Natsume's answer, Mikan was pulled by her father to his side. Ungentle. Brutal. Full of disgust and hatred.

"Whatever connection you have to this guy, cut it. NOW!" Reo shouted, holding her arm tightly. Hardly. His nails were digging her skin, making Mikan winced in pain. Reo isn't looking at her, rather his gaze is directly looking at Natsume. Hatred. That's the emotion that possessed his eyes.

"Father, please..." Mikan said. She never begged in her entire life. She never wanted to beg. Especially to this person. But this time, it's different. She is willing to swallow her own pride for Natsume. Begging is the only way to be out of this situation or so she thought. "I love him, please let us be."

"What?" Reo turned his gaze towards her, and the next thing she knew, she was sent dropping on the floor. Holding her swollen cheek because of the hard slap, her tears started to form. "Are you disobeying me, you ungrateful child?"

Natsume's eyes widened. He clenched his fist and was about to stood up and punched Reo on the face when suddenly he stopped. A gun is pointed at him directly.

"Don't you dare move, Hyuuga." Reo said through gritted teeth. "You don't deserve her."

"And you are saying you deserve her, of all people?" Natsume said, not minding the gun.

"Why you!" Reo hold the trigger, ready to pull it when Mikan blocked Natsume with her body from her father's murderous gaze. Her eyes show pure determination. Although her hazel orbs are teary, it was still visible that she was determined to protect Natsume at all cost.

"Out of my way, Mikan." He ordered. "Or you will regret it."

Mikan shook her head, indicating that she's not going to move from her place. "You idiot, move! You're father won't hesitate to shoot you! You can't just go meddling with someone else fight! Now move, stupid!" Natsume shouted at her.

"No! I won't move! Unfortunately, this guy here is my father, so I have the right to go meddle! Now, shut up Natsume!" Mikan shouted back. Mikan looked at him through her shoulders and smiled weakly at him. "Natsume, this time I want to protect you. You're always the one protecting me. I want to repay you. I won't let this guy kill you because of his stupidity and greediness." Mikan said, now her voice is soothing and soft.

"This is no time for your mushy moments you two! Stupidity huh? You ungrateful child!" Reo said, raising his hands in the air, ready to slap Mikan hard but then Natsume caught his hand. Mikan was already pushed aside and is now balancing herself with her arms on the floor.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her again. You've done enough." Natsume said murderously. "You said I don't deserve her. If I don't deserve her, then you don't deserve her either. You've never been a father to her ever since. You blame her for your wife's death without considering her feelings. You left her under the maid's consent, not caring and not checking up on like a father should. You never watched her grew and never taught her the things that a parent should teach to his child. And now, you go disturbing her, claiming that someone as irresponsible as you deserves someone like her to be by your side. You sucks, Mouri. And I know if your wife is alive, she will be greatly disappointed at you!" Natsume said. Reo's face become darker at the mere mention of his wife. And without warning, he grabbed Natsume's hair, pointing the gun under her chin, making Natsume looked up at him. Reo pulled the trigger.

"Father, please stop it! Shiki-san, please stop father!" Mikan said, holding onto Reo's arm but Reo pushed her away, causing her to once more dropped to the floor. Mikan's tears are flowing continuously.

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way and you leave my wife out of this! You don't know anything." Reo said darkly, holding Natsume's hair more tightly. Natsume remained still, not showing any single emotion at all. "It has nothing to do with you if I treat Mikan like trash because she is my daughter. She came from me, without me, she wouldn't be here. If you have death wish, Hyuuga, say it now! Let my daughter witness how I'll kill you by my own bare hands. You do know that I won't hesitate shooting you with this gun." Reo now switch the gun into his temple. Reo expected Natsume to freak out, or plead to him and tell him to spare him. But Natsume's reaction made his blood boil more. He was insulted, never in his life someone took his words for granted. But this time, Natsume did.

Natsume Hyuuga laughed sardonically.

"Do as you please. If you are thinking that I'll beg, you're wrong. Shoot me now, Mouri. Don't turned back on your words. I better die than seeing you take Mikan away from me. Now, Mouri. Shoot me with that fucking gun now and let your daughter hate you for eternity." Natsume said hardly, not a single fear is visible on his eyes. Reo was shaking with anger and was about to shoot Natsume but stopped when Mikan shouted.

"Damn it! Leave Natsume alone! I'll do whatever you want just leave him alone, you damn bastard!" Mikan shouted, she was shaking and her tears are continue flowing. All eyes are on Mikan. "I'll come with you, just let go of Natsume."

Reo smirked and lower the gun to his side. "You're lucky that my daughter loves you." Reo let go of Natsume's hair and pushed him to the floor. "Very well then. Let's go back to Tokyo now. I've wasted my time here. And you." Reo pointed at Mikan. "Like you promise, is coming with me." Reo said and started to walk. "And oh, by the way. That guy." Pointing at Natsume. "Bring him to jail and sue him for kidnapping. That guy deserves to be there."

"What the hell! Why are you bringing Natsume to jail? I'm coming with you already, why do you have to do-" Mikan was cut off.

"SHUT UP! You're talking too much! If you won't follow, I'll kill him right now. I assure you that!" Reo said. Mikan was shaking furiously. His father's men was about to grabbed Natsume when she stopped them.

"No! Don't you touch Natsume! I won't let you bring him to the jail! I willingly come here with him so it only means that he didn't kidnapped me!" Mikan said. She looked back at Natsume. Natsume has bruises on his body. He was trying to sit. eyes twitching in pain. She kneel down and brush strands of his hair. "Natsume, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm really sorry." Mikan said and hugged him very tightly. Natsume hugged back.

"You idiot, you shouldn't have meddle." Natsume said softly. Reo clenched his fist.

"Damn it! Stop the stupid drama. Go get the man already and bring him where you supposed to bring him. And you, Mikan. We're going." But Mikan didn't budge. He pulled Mikan away from Natsume but Mikan keep struggling and didn't let go of Natsume. Reo hold of her two arms and removed it from Natsume's waist. "When I said were leaving, we are leaving." Reo said hardly and dragged Mikan, holding her arm tightly.

Mikan looked back and watched as Natsume was pulled hardly by his father's men with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

My body is aching with pain, my back hurts because of the impact when Mikan's bastard father pushed me on the wall. I winced in pain. I tried to stand when I saw Mikan being pulled by her father hardly. No, she will be taken away from. I won't let that happened. But the moment I tried to balance myself with my arms to stand up, I only fell again. My sight is getting blurry, any moment I'm sure that I'll be unconscious. Maybe because I bumped my head hardly. Suddenly, I felt someone pulling me up hardly. I looked at Mikan's direction and I saw her crying as the bastard's men pulled me. I can't seem to find a way to struggle from their grip because exhaustion is killing me, plus, my body is in great pain. I was pulled up and I felt that I was being pushed to a car. The car drove off and stopped in front of a jail. Ah, I remember now, Mouri said that I'll be put in jail. As if I'm scared.

"Oi, you get out already. You're now here in your new **home**." I heard someone say. When I didn't budge, he pulled me up and pushed me harshly until I'm finally inside. "Officer, Mr. Mouri wanted to sue this person for kidnapping his daughter. You know what you're going to do." And I was thrown on the floor again. Really, my back and ass are already aching but I'm not going to shot it to them. After that, Mouri's men left. I was pulled by the officer and was pushed inside a cell with men with huge bodies and numerous tattoos in their body. I didn't care about them. I just sat there on the ground, my right knee was out straight, while my left knee was bended. My left arm is placed on top of my bended knee and head low.

"Mikan...I'm going to get you." I promised to myself, and I'll make sure to keep my promise. Suddenly, I heard a low voice. I snapped my head upwards only to see fat-ugly-man-with-tattoo-all-over smirking at me with 2 other men behind him. Okay, I sensed something.

"You're new here aren't you? How come a young guy is here with us?" He asked me, his voice provoking me. I twitched.

"That's none of your damn business, ugly fat man." I said to him, making him insulted. Energy is coming back to me little by little. One fact about me: **Never provoke me if you still want to stay alive, Natsume Hyuuga is not someone to mess with**. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my collar. He was insulted, I'm sure of that.

"Who are you calling ugly, you young man? Are you looking for a fight? Do you want to die?" Fat ugly man asked me. I just smirked at him, not a single fear in my eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"I would like to see you try." I said to him before I gave him an upper cat, sending him towards the wall. A different energy consumed my body. He gritted his teeth.

"All of you, attack him!" Fat ugly guy said. The other two men who were behind him earlier started to crowd me. I smirked.

"I don't really like to fight right now, but you're tempting me so better give you what you are looking for." And I started fighting. Giving the two men an arm punch, backfist, chambered punch, upper cat, kicking them. In less than 15 minutes, the two men was already laying on the floor helpless and exhausted. While me, on the other, got only minor scratches and my cheek a little swollen. I stepped my foot in one of my helpless opponent's stomach. I smiled sardonically at fat ugly man. "Your'e turn."

Fat ugly man was shaking and was looking at his ally helplessly. He looked at me and fear was evident on his eyes. "Well? I thought you wanted to fight?" Suddenly, he knelt in front of me, his head almost kissing the ground.

"I'm sorry, please spare me! I won't provoke you anymore. I'm really sorry." Fat ugly man said, still shaking. Well, that was easy.

"Next time, don't back out on your words. And make sure to know who you're messing with first." I said and I throw the belt on his face hardly before sitting in the corner again. I sighed. "Mikan, I'll come to you. Just hang on." I said and the next thing I knew, I lost consciousness.

**END OF POV**

* * *

**SAKURA RESIDENCE**

Reo opened the door of Mikan's room before pushing her hardly on the floor, making Mikan's back leaned on the bed. Her hair is in total mess and her face is tear-stained. Reo knelt down and hold her face using one hand, his nails digging on the flesh of her cheeks.

"You won't be able to see that bastard again because you won't be able to stepped out of this room. You heard me, Mikan?" Reo said to Mikan, his eyes are burning with anger. "I'll make sure that teacher will be locked up forever in jail that's why, you better follow every word I say to keep that bastard safe and alive. Do you understand me?" And with that, he let go of her face harshly. "The maid will bring your foods here." And he walked away, but before he can completely get out of her room, he heard her speak.

"Is there anything I can do for you to freed him?" Mikan started, her voice cracking and tears still flowing. "I'll do anything just please leave him alone." With that, Reo turned his back to face her again.

"Did my ears heard the right words? You'll do everything?" Reo asked, his voice mocking her. Mikan nodded her head with such difficulty. "Are you sure about that, dear daughter?"

"I'm sure." Mikan said indignantly. 'Natsume, I get you out of there no matter what happens' She thought.

"Well then, there is, " Reo started, smirking at her suffering daughter. "You're coming with me in France and you'll finished your study in there. After that, you'll be managing the business and," he stopped and gave her a teasing smile. "You'll stop any connections you have here in Japan especially to that Hyuuga boy because once you stepped out of Japan, you won't be coming back here again. Take it or leave, my dear daughter."

And with that, Reo laughed with triumph when he saw the shocked face of his daughter.

Mikan clenched her fist, frustrated. She doesn't know what to choose, but thinking of Natsume's suffering face, she made up her mind. She raised her hear, looking at her father's eyes with courage and determination.

"I accept." This time, her voice isn't shaking anymore because all she can think of is to save Natsume.**  
**

* * *

**Author's note: **Ehem, the chapter is finally finished. This is the longest chapter so far. Reo is really a bad-ass man! The next one will be full of drama, so yeah, better bring a tissue with you just in case you need it :) How was the chapter? I want to acknowledge the ice creams that I ate when at times I become lazy in typing. I salute you, Mr. Ice Cream man for always passing by at our house :) Haha, sweets are magic! I tell you, guys. Haha. Anyways, please review guys! Even though the chapter is not good. Constructive criticisms are all welcome! :) 2 more chapters and story will end! Stay tune *winks* I'll be updating next week. :) Reviews are love dears :)

By the way, can you guys read my other story "Mommy's mine"? Chapter 2 is already uploaded :) Don't forget to review guys! Thankies! :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, even the characters in this story. I only own the plot dears :)**

**Author's note:** This is the second to the last chapter. I hope you like it all :D Please don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Chapter 26:

Natsume sat on the ground, feeling exhausted and gloomy. He hasn't eaten anything good since the last night, and his scratches and bruises are haven't cured yet. He only ate a piece of bread last night and nothing else. He didn't get much sleep. He glanced at his wrist watch and then looked at the people he's with inside the cell. They are all doing different stuffs, like nail cutting, massaging each other and the others just simply talking and fighting with each other. Natsume grunted. Suddenly, the police officer came inside, handing them a 2 packs of bread, 2 plates of meat loaf and a pitcher of water. As soon as the officer placed the food on the ground, the others are already having a snatching fight, trying to get some food. Yes, he was hungry, but seeing them go gaga over the food made him resist the urge of getting some for himself. Just then, fat man shouted.

"Hey stupids! Let Natsume-sama get his part first, you gluttons!" Fat man said to the other in-mates. They stop from their previous bickering and looked at Natsume, few are irritated while few are scared. "Natsume-sama, why don't you get your part first? This gluttons might eat this all if you don't do anything." Natsume scowled.

"Don't call me, Master, I'm not your master and," Natsume sighed. "Eat it all up, I'm not hungry anyways." Natsume said and buried his face on his elbows that is placed on his bend knees. The other just shrugged and continue what they are doing a while go.

Natsume raised his head and then sighed. He wiped his face with his both hands, feeling frustrated. 'God Mikan, what happened to you now?' He thought and buried his face again, trying to get some sleep. But then, he heard a familiar voice calling out name that made him raised his head automatically.

"Natsume..." The person said, voice trembling. It was full of sorrow.

And his heart clenched on the mere sight of the person.

* * *

Mikan slowly get out of the his father's luxury card as soon as Shiki opened the door for her. She was excited, but at the same time sad and nervous. She slowly walked inside the jail, with her father tagging along on her back. She was conscious at the attention they are getting, probably because of the tons of security they have with them. They entered the door and she looked at the class. It was really noisy, and she's sure that Natsume wouldn't like this place. She wander around her eyes, scrutinizing every cell that will catch her eyes. They were in-mates who are playing cards, eating while the others are fighting. Suddenly, fear enveloped her whole being. She's scared that Natsume might have been bullied inside since he was only new, but soon shoo the thoughts away when she remembered that Natsume is a strong guy.

Her chest clenched when she finally saw the man that she's been looking for. His head was buried on his elbow, looking sad and sorrowful. Her tears started to form as she quickly ran to where Natsume is currently placed. But before she can get any closer, her father grabbed my arm, stopping her.

"I'll give you 20 minutes. No more, no less." And he let go of her arm and she ran. She knelt down in front of him. The cell separating them.

"Natsume..." She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but she can't. Her voice is trembling, and in any minute, She'll be crying already. Natsume raised his head and looked at the direction of the voice. His crimson eyes widened, joy crossed his face but it soon fade away.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted, now facing her. He holds the cell bar, excitement running through his body. "How are you, Mikan?" He cupped her cheeks, slipping his two hands into the cell bars and he gave her a small smile, not minding if he's showing emotions anymore. Mikan is here and that's all that matters. Mikan smiled back at him, tears are visible in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine, Natsume. How about you? Are they treating you well here?" Mikan asked, she hold Natsume's hand that was on her cheeks.

"Don't mind me, I can handle myself. You're the one I'm worried about. Since yesterday, I always have this negative thoughts about you being with your bastard of a father." Natsume said, glaring at Reo at the same time.

"Natsume, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Mikan said and he turned his attention back to Mikan again. "Natsume, I have to tell you something."

"Not now, you can save it until I get out of this place." Natsume said sternly, determined to keep his promise. "And when that day comes, I promise you, I'll come and get you. I won't let you go anymore when that happens."

"Natsume, you don't understand." And this time, she removes the hands that are cupping her cheeks. She wiped her tears and continue."I'm leaving, Natsume."

"What!" Natsume shouted, making Mikan scared for a while. "What are you saying, you're leaving? You're going to leave me? You're giving up on us? You're stupid Mikan!" Natsume shouted hysterically. Mikan cupped his cheeks to avoid him in getting away from her.

"Natsume, it's not like that." Mikan stopped, looking at his crimson eyes straightly, trying to make him understand that she would never give up. "It's just that, I have to do this." She leaned her forehead in the bar cell.

"Why?" Natsume said, leaning also his forehead, just in the same angle with Mikan's.

"I want to get you out of here." Mikan explained. "This is the only way, Natsume. Hope you understand." She closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have meddle! I could make a plan to get out of here instead of giving off your freedom!" Natsume said, raising his head. His eyes burning in anger. "Who do you have to be so selfless, Mikan? I should be the one protecting you! Not the other way around."

"Do you really think I can just watch you being locked in this creepy place, Natsume?" Mikan also raised her head, looking at his eyes. "Don't make things hard for us." Natsume didn't answer. He just kept his head low, his fist clenching. "Natsume, I know you're smart. You're not an idiot. I know, by now, you already realized that this is the best thing for us."

"You're coming back right?" Natsume knuckles becoming white. Mikan smiled sadly, although Natsume can't see that. She cupped Natsume's cheeks again, only to be shocked that Natsume's eyes are wet by tears. She wiped the tears away and smiled again.

"Yeah. I'll definitely come back." And she was sure of her answer. She doesn't care if she have to turn her back on her own father, but no matter what happen she'll be coming back. "I'll come back for you, Natsume. You'll wait for me, right?" And her tears now are continuously flowing already from her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Heck, I will." Natsume said. "Even if it takes forever, you'll still see me waiting here for you." He kissed her forehead, although his lips didn't touch her forehead because of the cell bars, it was fine with them, 'cause for them, they are already satisfied to reach each others hand. "No matter what obstacles we have to face, and even though we are both standing in the both ends of the world, remember that I will always find a way to reach you."

"Natsume..." She looked back at her father with her pleading expression. "Please, for the last time..." She muttered silently. Reo seems to be disgusted, but nevertheless, he conducts a shoo gesture indicating that he's allowing her. The officer was already in the cell's door, unlocking it and as soon as the door was unlocked Mikan ran inside the cell. Natsume stood up. Mikan immediately threw her arms around Natsume, hugging him ever so tightly while crying on his chest. Natsume hugged back. In that very moment, they didn't care if they are making a scene or if they are attracting every attention because all they care is how they held each other.

"Although we're miles away, Mikan, remember that we are always close by heart." Natsume whispered against her hair. "We already met each other halfway, and I'll do everything to make it happen again."

"Natsume, before, I always thought that money is the thing that keeps the world alive, but when I met you," She broke the hugged and smiled sadly at Natsume, her fresh tears flowing continuously. "money becomes no option to me, because the moment I laid my eyes on you, all I want is you to be on my side always."

Natsume smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you feel the same." He leaned his forehead into her, his arms around her waist securely. "I love you, Mikan Sakura. Always remember that."

"I love you too, Natsume. Wait for me, alright?" Mikan said. "Don't you dare replace me with that Koizumi, because if you do, I'll make sure to murder you by my own bare hands."

"No luck for that." And they leaned forward to give each other one last lingering kiss. Their kiss is full of promises, love and hope. Natsume slanted his lips to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds they broke it.

"Natsume, let's meet each other someday in the same place we've first met. The place where we threw away all our principles and troubles. The place that will lead us to euphoria forever." Mikan said smiling. Natsume smiled and nodded.

"20 minutes is over, Mikan. Let go now before the two of you makes us barf." Reo said and Mikan was pulled back by Shiki. Shiki dragged her outside the cell and the officer locked it again. Natsume remained standing, his right hand inside his pocket, gripping the box that he was supposed to give to Mikan.

Mikan and Reo started walking, but before Mikan can completely walked out the place, she looked back at Natsume, waving at him while smiling.

"See you soon." She whispered and left the place. He took out the box out of his pocket and opened it. He stare at the ring inside before closing it again. He gripped it tightly.

"Yeah, see you soon." Natsume whispered and smiled sadly.

* * *

When Mikan entered the car, she was silent and she was just looking at the window, trying to memorize every features of the place where she grew up and met wonderful people. Her friends, the people she learned to call her family and of course, the guy that made her realized that she can be loved by everyone. Tomorrow, she will leave this place, but nevertheless, she's not that sad because for her, her sacrifice is worth the wait since Natsume will be out of that hell and can go back to Gakuen Alice. She heaved a sigh when she heard her father spoke.

"You chose the right decision, dear daughter." Reo said proudly. "By this decision, it is sure that you're life would be in paradise in the future."

She smirked.

"No, you're wrong." She looked at her companion whose beside her. "I just put my life in hell and made a freaking contract with a devil, _Reo Mouri_." She answered with bitterness, making Reo froze in his place.

* * *

Natsume sighed. Finally, he was already back on his old apartment. A few hours after Mikan went to the prison house, the officer declared that he is already released. He even saw a letter in his door from the principal that he can go back in Gakuen Alice and continue teaching.

Gakuen Alice.

The place bring backs many beautiful memories of him and Mikan. The time they first met and the time they confess to each other. And he's sure that Gakuen Alice would also be the place where he will meet her again.

Someday.

He sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. The house is gloomy and lifeless without Mikan's annoying voice and clumsiness. He smiled sadly. Right now, he already missed Mikan and he has the urged to go and steal away from her bastard of a father in this very moment but forget about it when he remembered that Mikan's sacrifice if he would do something drastic now.

He looked at the end table beside his couch. There, a photo frame with their picture together. It was their first photo together, taken in this very apartment when Mikan first set her foot in here. Mikan insisted on taking a picture of the two of them for souvenir purposes. How childish. Mikan lips was kissing his cheek in the photo while his left arm is wrapped around her shoulder. He smiled. He was glad that they took this photo, at least there is something that can help him ease his nostalgia.

He slowly closed his eyes and just a few moments later, he was already in deep slumber.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY :D**

It was 9:00 in the morning when Mikan and Reo arrived at the airport. When Mikan get out of the car, she was shocked to see her friends in the airport, waiting for her arrival. Hotaru was emotionless, Ruka eyes are full of sadness while the others are sniffing.

"Everyone, what are you doing here? How did you know that I'm-" but she was cut off by Hotaru.

"And you didn't even consider to inform your best friend that you are leaving. Do I really have to hear it from someone else?" Hotaru said, it was emotionless but if you know Hotaru better, sadness are visible on her voice.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't want to see all of you sad before I leave." Mikan said. Reo coughed.

"15 minutes. Better hurry up." And Reo walked away.

"If not for Tsubaki-san, you would have left us without saying goodbye, you baka." Hotaru said. Tsubaki is the Sakura's caretaker. "Do you really intend to leave without telling us?"

"Hotaru, I'm really sorry." She said, she restrained herself from crying. But when Hotaru hugged her tight, she lost her will and just let the fresh tears to fall. "Hotaru, I'm really sorry!" And she hugged back.

"You're such an idiot. I can't believe you're my best friend." Hotaru said and broke the hug, her violet eyes are wet from tears. "I will miss you, so better come back or else I'm going to hit you with my baka gun." She smiled.

"Of course, Hotaru." She smiled back. "Please look after him, Hotaru. Don't give that flirty teacher a chance to flirt with Natsume." Hotaru gave her a small smile.

"I'll make sure that she won't be able to touch even the tip of Hyuuga-sensei's finger." Hotaru wiped Mikan's tears. "Take care of yourself, you baka." And Mikan chuckled.

"Same to you, Hotaru." And she hugged her again before Hotaru pushed her to the others.

"Mikan-chan, we will miss you. Please take care of yourself always. We would miss your bright smile!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. She hugged the two and looked at Koko and Kitsuneme, who are sniffing on their white handkerchiefs.

"Poor handkerchiefs, they got all your snots, you two!" Mikan said, trying to sound cheerfully. "Now give me a hug, you two dumbass!"

"Wah! Mikan-chan!" Koko and Kitsuneme hugged the petite girl, crying their eyes out. "We would miss the bullying we used to do everyday!" She hugged back.

"Mikan-chan! Don't forget to always review your notes everyday so that you won't be given a detention, okay?" The timid Yuu said. Mikan stopped hugging Koko and Kitsuneme and faced Yuu.

"Of course, Yuu! And I want to say thank you for always coaching me whenever there is a graded recitation." And she hugged Yuu. Suddenly, she saw Hotaru signaling her something, and for the first time, she comprehend it quickly. She broke the hug and turned her gaze to the blond boy who is silently standing in the corner. She smiled on his direction.

"Ruka-pyon..." Mikan muttered. Ruka turned his back, trying to stopped his tears from flowing. And to his utter shock, he felt Mikan hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon. For always being there for me." He holds Mikan's arms that is wrapped on his waist, letting the tears he was controlling a while ago flow freely. A few seconds later, Ruka removed her arms and turned around, smiling sadly at Mikan.

"You take care of yourself, Sakura-san." Mikan nodded and gave him one last hug before turning around to everyone.

"I better go now, or else father will get mad." She gave Hotaru one last hug before started walking. And for the last time, she looked back to her friends, trying to memorize their face before smiling and waving at them. They waved back.

As Mikan's figure becomes smaller every second, more tears are flowing on their eyes.

And when Mikan went inside the airport, they knew that Mikan is already gone.

"The idiot is gone," Hotaru said, her eyes puffy. She looked at the sky, letting the cold wind touched her face. "but I'm sure she'll come back."

"Imai is right, Sakura will come back." Ruka also looked at the sky, imagining the smiling face of his first love. "And someday, she will be with us again, telling to us her experiences and will smile brightly at us once again."

"You're being cheesy, Nogi." Hotaru said mockingly, but a small smile is present in her face. "Let's head back now. That baka pleaded me to look after someone." And they walked away, keeping the bright smile of Mikan Sakura in their mind.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga fixed his crimson eyes to the big gate of Gakuen Alice, thinking that once again, he will be setting his foot in this place again. He slowly walked inside, not caring at the students who are obviously murmuring and whispering something unpleasant against him. And when he reach the faculty room, a beautiful blond was leaning on the wall, who seems like waiting for someone.

Nevertheless, he continued walking, ignoring the blond. But when he was about to enter the door, the blond blocked his way by stretching her arm in front of the door. Natsume just looked ahead, not glancing to the woman who blocks his way.

"Back off, Koizumi." He said sternly. "I still have class."

"You haven't change a bit, Natsume. Moody as ever." Luna said, looking at Natsume in a flirting way. "I thought that student of yours changed you? Why are you still acting like that?"

"Leave Mikan out of this." He shoved Luna's arm away. But being the persistent one, Luna grabbed his arm that made him looked at her.

"Natsume, students are only for students. The same with, teachers are exclusively for teachers." Luna said hardly. "So, accept the fact that the two of you can never be together and forbidden to love each other freely. You can have me, instead." And she smirked, thinking that the words hit Natsume but Natsume grabbed her arm ungently.

"Sometimes, the love that lasts forever is the love that can never be." Natsume started, making Luna's eyes widened in shock. "As long as Mikan is here, your feelings will remain unrequited. So I suggest you to look for someone else and be happy for me instead. Because even if you're the only girl left in this world, I won't replace Mikan for someone like you." With that, Natsume shoved Luna's arm. "Good day, Koizumi-sensei." And he walked away, leaving Luna in daze and tears.

* * *

**DISMISSAL**

It was already dark yet Natsume continued his way towards the balcony of Gakuen Alice. He carefully sat on the balustrade, inhaling the fresh air that touches his face. He raised his head to looked at the dark sky, few stars are giving off the light that brightens the night and the view of the moon that shone above is very relaxing and refreshing.

"Mikan..." He muttered before a small smile grazed his handsome features. "I wonder if you're looking at the same sky just like me."

**MEAHWHILE**

Mikan silently sat at the airplane seat, picking with her food. And unconsciously, she looked at the sky. She gave a small smile before whispering to no one.

"Yes, Natsume. I'm looking at the same sky just like you."

And she hopes that he could hear her.

* * *

**Author's note: **That would be the second to the last chapter. The next chapter would be the last. I've put a drama in there, but I don't think it can make you cry dear readers, but I still hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review :D See on the last chapter! :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice :)**

**Author's note: **This is the last chapter of this story. Please enjoy it :) Thanks for supporting me 'till the end. Love you all :)

* * *

Chapter 27:

2 weeks had passed since Mikan left but the whole place of Gakuen Alice has remained the same. Students chatting, studying and bonding with each other. But not in a certain class of a raven-haired guy. The said class becomes less lively and noisy. And from the looks of it, it seems that a part of this class had been missing for quite some time. And Natsume Hyuuga knows very well who that missing part is.

Mikan Sakura.

And that name brought pain in his chest. The raven missed the smile of the brunette. The brunette that always carry a smile with her as she skipped in the corridors of Gakuen Alice. The brunette who can always melt the heart of some cold-hearted creature by just her bright and big smile. And the very same brunette who shoos away the dark clouds that surround him for all this years. It has been hell for him for the past two weeks but nevertheless, he reminds himself that Mikan did this for his own good and that he will wait for him for god-knows-how-long.

Natsume continues his lesson. And when the bell rang, he put down his marker and spoke.

"Class Dismiss. Have a nice day." And the class went berserk.

He silently sat on his chair, opening his book and study the lesson that he is going to teach tomorrow. But the peaceful reading was cut off when his phone rang. He annoyingly grabbed his phone from his pocket and twitched as soon as he saw that the message was sent by his most hated co-workers. He hesitantly read the message.

_Natsume-kun,_

_Please go to the faculty room now. There are loads of food here! And oh, principal said that you should come or else you will feel his wrath :) You wouldn't want that right? Careful on your way. :-*_

_XOXO,  
_

_Narumi. _

He grunted.

_'That blackmailing gay teacher.' _

He stood up, making his way towards the faculty way. He doesn't want to go in the noisy place but he doesn't want to feel the wrath of the principal. When he entered the room, his co-workers was busy eating while chit-chatting with each other. He walked towards his table, not bothering to take a glance on the foods. He sat down, he started reading again ignoring the noise the his co-workers are making. And for the second time for this day, his reading was cut off when a female voice spoke and a cup of ice cream was handed in front of him.

"Natsume-sensei, would you like to have some ice cream?" Luna said but Natsume didn't answer nor glanced at her. Feeling defeated, she continued. "It's strawberry flavor. I heard from your students that you like strawberries."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." Finally he answered. Luna silently placed the strawberry ice cream in his desk.

"Do you know why there are lots of food in here, Natsume?" Instead of answering her, he just shrugged his shoulders. She sadly smiled. "Natsume, from now on, I won't bug you anymore. I won't will invade your private life and more importantly, I won't push myself to you anymore." With that retort, Natsume raised his head and looked at her. Her eyes are full of tears.

"What you mean, Koizumi? Stop wasting my time." Natsume said irritably. She smiled sadly at him.

"Well, I'm leaving. I've resigned." Luna said. Natsume's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"I've resigned. This is for the better." Luna answered him, staring at him in the eyes.

"And what made you think that it's the better? And more importantly, why would you that?" Natsume asked, confused. What the heck is this woman thinking.

"Well," She stopped for a few seconds before she continue. "I won't be able to move on if I will see you always in the corridors and premises of this school. And besides," She smiled. "I don't want to get hurt anymore, knowing that you can't return my feelings and I just keep pushing myself on you to the point that I'm making you mad and hurt because of my evilness. I'm feeling guilty myself for ruining Mikan's and your happiness. I hope you still can forgive me and I hope someday, when our paths crossed again, you can smile at me and treat me as a friend." She said, her tears continuously flowing.

"So, Koizumi, are you saying that you're-" but Natsume was cut off by Luna.

"I'm accepting my defeat, Natsume-kun." Luna said. "And I wished for your happiness with Sakura-san in the future. I know that the two of you will see each other again." And for the first time since she met Natsume, he gave her a small smile that made her tears fall more and her chest burst with love with the boy in front of her.

"Koizumi-" And for the second time in this day, she was again cut off by Luna.

"Call me by my given name, Natsume-kun. For the last time." Luna pleaded. "This could be the greatest birthday gift that I could ever have."

Natsume's eyes widened. "It's your birthday?" Luna nodded. He smiled. "Happy birthday then, Luna."

And it was enough for her. Hearing Natsume calls her by her given name is enough for her to realize that giving him up is worth it. But, when did Natsume Hyuuga becomes worthless for her? Never.

"Natsume-kun..." Luna smiled happily. "I love you, Natsume-kun. Please remember that there is always a lunatic and evil woman who loves you more that her life."

Natsume frown. "You're not that evil, you were just blinded. And I also wants to say sorry to you."

"For what?" She asked confused. "It has been me who always ruined your happiness, Natsume-kun. I couldn't find a reason for you to say sorry."

"I wanted to say sorry for not returning your feelings." Natsume admitted. "It's not because I don't want to return your feelings, but it's because I can't. From the first time I met Mikan, she always cast a spell at me unconsciously that makes my heart beat fast whenever I see her."

"You really love her." Luna said. "And I guess, no matter what I do, I can never outrank her in your heart." She stood up. "Well then, I should start packing my things now. See you soon, Natsume-sensei." She handed her hand to Natsume for a shake hands gesture. "Friends?"

Natsume stood up. He shook her hand and smiled a little. "Friends."

And he knows that everything will be alright SOON.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...(IN FRANCE)**

Mikan lazily looked at the sky. Her chin resting on her palm which is placed on top of the desk. She was thinking how everything is going on with Japan. As for her, she was bored. Her bastard of a father wouldn't let her go out and meet new people. She was home-schooled that really annoys her. Her father is always away due to business reasons while she was locked up on her big bedroom. She deep in thoughts that why she wasn't able to hear the her annoying home-schooled teacher is calling her attention. She snapped our of her thoughts and looked at her teacher, only to see the murderous look of her teacher. She wanted to laughed but restrained herself.

"Sakura! Are you even listening to what I'm saying here?" Her teacher said. She smiled.

"No." She yawned. "You were a boring teacher, how can I listen to you?" And she was back to her troublemaker self again. Maybe if this teacher is Natsume, it wouldn't be boring, she might as well enjoys it. It's not like she wanted to be rude to her teachers, but this teacher is annoying the hell out of her.

"You! You're so rude! You just wait until I tell your father about your attitude. Let's see if you can answer back to him. I'm outta here. I don't want to be your teacher anymore!" Her teacher said. As if she was scared about her father. She smiled teasingly at her teacher.

"Take care, _sensei. _Don't ever come back! Bye!" And with that, the door was slammed closed.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

It was already night time. Mikan was about to hit the bed when her door slammed opened. She rolled her eyes knowing who the intruder was.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Mikan said and sat up. "What do you want?" But suddenly, her face was turned to the left side and her cheek soared because of the hard slap that Reo gave her.

"You rude child! How could you do that to Kisa-sensei? Didn't you know that the person you answered back is a very important person to me and Yuka's life? She is our professors way back! How could you be so rude to her? You have nothing to give me except shame, you insolent fool!" Reo said, his breathing heavy and his eyes burning with anger. "I feel so embarrass to have you as my daughter!"

Mikan turned her head to look at Reo. "Then if you're embarrass, why don't you just send me back to Japan? It would keep you away from being embarrassed and ashamed!" Mikan answered back. Reo grabbed her chin and hold it with hand, his nails dinging her skin.

"Are you answering me back?" And he slapped her again, causing her to fall on her bed. "It would have been better if you weren't born, at least I don't need to take care of someone as stupid and idiotic like you. You're a shame to the Mouri and Sakura family. It would have been better if Yuka shouldn't chose you to stay alive. She should have chosen her life instead of saving a life who brings nothing but shame to the reputation of the family we kept and took care of for all this years! How ungrateful can you get?"

"When did you take care of me? You never took care of me! I've always under the supervision of the maids. You never wanted me. For you, I'm just a nonsense person. A nonsense stupid person who doesn't have any future. You never been a father to me. You always blame me for mother's death, as if I was in favor of what happened. You never consider my feelings! And now, you come around, destroying my peaceful life with my friends and the man I love, claiming your right as my father! Separating me to the people who let me feel what love is and treated me as real person!" Mikan shouted, her tears forming in the corner of her chocolate eyes. "If I was ungrateful? How do you call yourself? Your selfish! I hate you so much! You're self-centered! Thinking only about yourself." And he slapped her again, hard. Mikan bit her lower lip trying to restrain herself to burst out crying her eyes out. This person didn't want her. He wished that she wasn't born, and for Pete's sake, he's her father!

"You should at least be thankful that I still supported you and didn't disown you as my daughter after you killed your own mother." Reo said hardly.

"I didn't kill her!" Mikan shouted. "It's not my choice, it was her! Because if I were the one to choose I would have chose to die instead and let mother stay alive so that I won't went through this hardship and endure the pain and truth that I was born being your daughter!"

Reo clenched his fists. "Shut up!"

"No, you shut up and listen to me for once!" Mikan shouted back. "Do you really think you're the only one who misses mother?" This time, her voice softened. Reo remained silent. "I missed her too. Especially that I didn't even had the chance to be with her since I was born. I don't even know what she actually looks like in person because I only see her in photos. At least you," Mikan looked at Reo's eyes. "You had the chance to be with her while I didn't and all I can do is to dream of her, holding me and smiling at me."

Reo looked away, and for the first time in the 19 years of life of Mikan Sakura, she saw tears in the corner of the eyes of her father.

"We're just the same," Mikan smiled. "We misses her and wished her to be with us. But, no matter what we do she will never ever coming back to us. And the least that we can do is keep her memories and live life the way it's supposed to be. Live without hatred in our hearts but instead live with love. Hopes that tomorrow will always be alright and just the same like before. Act like no one left us. Smile like there's nothing happened. And enjoy the wonders of life. I know mother would love that."

She stood up, walked towards her father. She stood up in front him.

"And that will only happened if you let go all of the hatreds in your heart." Reo looked at her smiling face. "And I would love to help you do that." And this time, Reo finally let his tears flow in his eyes. He hugged Mikan tight while Mikan hugged back and smiled. "I've always wanted to feel your hug." He tightened his arms around her.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blame you. I'm really sorry." He sniffed and broke the hug. "You're really like your mother. She always know how to break a cold heart of a person by her simple words." Mikan chuckled.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. And well," Mikan smiled widely. "Like mother like daughter." Reo laughed. "So, are we ready to start a new relationship? I mean, the usual father-daughter relationship! How's that sound?"

"Sounds great." Reo smiled. Mikan smiled back.

"Great! I've always waited for this moment to happen!" Mikan hugged him. "I've missed you, _father._"

And Reo couldn't ask for more. The way Mikan called him father made him realized what he had always missing out for all this years. And this time, he's ready to straighten out every mistake he did. And he'll start it from his daughter, Mikan Sakura.

_Yuka, our daughter is great. Just like you And I think, I'm ready to become a father to Mikan, our daughter. _Reo thought and hugged her back, in a fatherly way.

* * *

**JAPAN [HOME ECONOMICS CLASS. HOTARU'S CLASS]**

"Hey guys! Did you hear the rumors? Koizumi-sensei resigned!" said Anna along with Nonoko, they walked towards her circle of friends. Their friends looked at two of them with interest.

"Really? Where did you get that rumor, Anna?" Yuu asked.

"It is all over the campus! Haven't heard about it? You're all out dated!" Nonoko shouted. "Well, at least she will be out of this academy! She's not even teaching us, all she does is flirt with her students in the classroom and then follows Hyuuga-sensei around like a dog! What a flirt." Nonoko rolled her eyes.

"Oh man! Then it means that I won't be able to see a beauty in this class anymore! I'll be bored as hell again. I love looking at her legs, you know!" Koko shouted perversely.

"Yeah, you're right. And damn, she's also a very nice sight to see. She's so sexy." Kitsuneme said dreamily. "Hyuuga-sensei is lucky to have someone like Koizumi-sensei stalking him! If I were him, I would grab the opportunity to bed that sexy goddess!" Kitsuneme said. Koko give Kitsume a high-five.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Stop those perverted thoughts, you two. It's disgusting." Hotaru said. The others sweat dropped.

"Why would Koizumi-sensei do that? Because of Hyuuga-sensei?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Maybe she finally realized that she's a no match to Mikan. Mikan is the one that Hyuuga-sensei likes, you know! It's obvious! And Mikan-chan likes him too! So, they make a perfect pair." Nonoko said, failed to remember that Ruka is around. Ruka lowered his head.

"Nonoko!" Yuu shouted. Nonoko seems to understand what Yuu and the others are trying to say because she blushed in embarrassment.

"So-sorry, Nogi-kun." Nonoko said, her face red. Ruka just gave her a reassuring smile.

Just then, the person they talking about came inside the room. They went back to their proper seats.

"Good Morning, class." This time, it wasn't flirtatiously but softly. Her students greeted her back. "I already know that the rumors had reached your ears. I just came here to confirm. All the rumors are true, I'm resigning. So, starting tomorrow I won't be your home economics anymore. Please study hard and respect the new teacher that will take over my place. That's all." Luna said smiling. "I would miss this class."

"Sensei, is it true that it's because of Hyuuga-sensei that's why you're leaving?" A seaweed girl asked. Luna just smiled.

"I don't think I can answer that. But there is one thing I'm sure," Luna paused. "I'm doing this for the happiness of the man I love."

The class went silent, no one dares to utter a word. Luna broke the class's silent and bid her last farewell.

"Well then, I'll be going now. Have a nice day. Hope we can all meet someday." And she walked out the door.

And this time, Hotaru and the others hope and wished that Mikan's and Natsume's relationship would work out someday.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER.**

"Mr. Hijiri, would you mind to keep your mouth shut and answer my upcoming question for you?" 26 years old Natsume Hyuuga calls the attention of a silver-haired boy.

"Youichi, you're doom." Akito, Youichi's best friend whispered to him. Youichi stood up and looked at Natsume straight into his eyes.

"Well then," Natsume stopped and smirked. This is his favorite topic in Science 'cause this topic bring back good memories to him. "since our lesson is about the elements, can you tell me what's the symbol of Iodine?" His smirked becomes wider when he saw his student twitched. "Well?"

"I don't know, sir." Youichi said, his face red from embarrassment. He should have known better that this professor in front of him is not someone to mess with. He should have listen to his cousin!

"That's alright. Sit down, Mr. Hijiri." Natsume said. Youichi looked at his professor with wide eyes. He saw his professor smiling at him. I guess he's nice after all. _You're wrong cous!_ He thought to himself.

"Thank you, sir!" He was about to sit when Natsume called his attention again.

"By the way, Mr. Hijiri," Natsume smiled smugly. "Detention after class. Class Dismiss." Or maybe not.

But little did Natsume know, there is someone looking at him secretively. The person smirked and then walked away.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Natsume Hyuuga walked towards the balcony of the elite school of Gakuen Alice. It's been a habit for him in 4 years but he never grew tired of it. He sat on the balustrade and looked at the sky, smiling at himself. It's been 4 years yet his hope of seeing her again is still alive. He holds onto her promise that she will come back and they will meet again in this very place. He put his hand inside his pocket and took a velvet box. He opened it and stared at the ring. It was 4 years ago when he bought it, but the ring didn't even had the chance to meet its rightful owner.

He closed the ring when he heard a spoke. He froze on his spot yet he didn't show it.

"You didn't change a bit, you still have the habit in embarrassing your students," The voice stopped. "Natsume-sensei."

Natsume recuperated from his shock and smiled a little. "Well, it wasn't my fault that your cousin doesn't know what's the symbol for Iodine." He climbed out of the balustrade, sneakingly put the box inside his pocket again. "Just like you."

Mikan snorted. "Hey, are you saying that my family is weak against Science?"

"Of course not," Natsume's smile becomes wider. "I'm just stating the truth. And he's talking to his seatmate while on my class so I gave him detention. He deserves it anyway."

"Yeah, right." Mikan rolled her eyes. "I warned Youichi about you but I guess he's too stubborn to listen."

"Just like you." Natsume walked towards her and stopped in front of her. "Like older cousin like elder cousin."

"Natsume! You jerk, stop insulting my cousin and me!" Mikan said irritably, playfully hitting his chest but her chocolate eyes are twinkling with happiness.

"I'm not." Natsume smiled. "I'm just saying that you and your cousin are both weak against Science. Pointing a fact is different from insulting, Ms. Sakura."

Mikan smiled widely. "Well then, let's make a deal! Ask me anything about Science and when I answered it, you're going to treat me to Howalon and bring me back to your Hacienda. You will also take back everything you had said. What do you say?" Mikan asked.

"And if I win, what will you do?" Natsume said, his smile never leave his face.

"You decide, _sensei._" Mikan said teasingly. Natsume twitched. "I've read many books about Science when I was in France so I'm sure I can answer whatever question you have."

"Alright then," Natsume paused for a while. "Multicellular organisms replace worn-out cells through cell division. In humans, cell division occurs on average after 52 divisions. Question is, what do you call the number of times a normal cell population will divide before it stops when it reaches its critical length?"

Mikan eyebrows met. Damn, that was hard. "Is that Science, Natsume? Why is it I haven't read about this so-called cell division you're saying?" Mikan asked.

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "It's biology, Sweety. A branch of science that deals with the study of life. And for Pete's sake, do you even understands the books that you read?"

Mikan blushed from anger and embarrassment. "Of course! It's just that, your question is really hard. I bet Mr. Misaki is the only one who can answer that question! You could have asked me an easier question considering I'm not a Science major like you." Mikan said pouting. Natsume chuckled. He reach for her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ears.

"Well, you didn't told me that you're running after an easy question. You just told me to asked a question. Any questions. So I thought it's fine if I asked you a hard question." He smiled and leaned forward. Mikan didn't pushed him away, she just let him kissed her. When Natsume's lips touched her own lips, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She missed his kiss. She missed everything about him. They kissed, putting all their emotion for each other and trying to make up those 4 years that they didn't saw each other. And since humans needs oxygen, they broke the kiss after a few minutes. Mikan smiled sweetly at Natsume. Natsume smiled back.

"I miss you." Mikan said, placing her arms on his waist and then, resting her head on his chest. Natsume slowly wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose on her tresses, inhaling the delectable smell that reaches his nose.

"I miss you too." He tightened his hug. "So much."

Mikan on the other hand, broke the hug, much to Natsume's dismay. She looked at Natsume lovingly before speaking."I told you, I'm going to come back and meet you again in the very same place we've first met." She said smiling.

"I knew you would keep your promise that's why I've waited." He answered back. Mikan smiled widely and jump on Natsume, giving him a panda hug, much to Natsume's shock, but as soon as he recovered from his shock he chuckled at her childishness. They stayed in that position for a while but Natsume being Natsume, he broke the sweet moments.

"Hey Polkadots," Natsume said. Mikan scoffed. Natsume pushed her body a little so that he can look at her face. He has this mischievous smirk on his pretty handsome face. "You lose, I won. So you'll do whatever I like."

"Do I still have to?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. A deal is a deal." Natsume said, his smirk getting wider. He put Mikan down.

"Alright, what is it you want me to do, My Highness?" Mikan said teasingly, although she's irritated.

"Well," Natsume took something out of his pocket. He placed the ring in front of her after opening the box. "You'll have to marry me, whether you like it or not. After all, you lose."

"Oh my God!" Mikan said and she threw herself towards Natsume. "Of course I'll marry you! With or without the deal, I'll definitely marry you." Mikan said happily, her tears flowing on her face. Natsume slowly slipped the ring on her fingers before kissing her hands.

It may be the weirdest way of proposing, but what can she do? Natsume is weird but still unique in his own way. He is never the romantic type but she still love him anyways.

"I love you," Natsume said sincerely. "I won't hand over you to anyone again. Because starting from now, you're already mine." He pecked her lips. Mikan smiled at him sweetly, her tears still flowing.

"I love you too." Mikan started. "And I promise you, I won't leave you again." And they kissed. Natsume slowly lifted Mikan, his arms around her waist while Mikan's arms are wrapped around his neck. Their lips against each other, kissing each other deeply. They broke their kiss after a minute or so. They looked at each others eyes lovingly. Mikan caressed Natsume's cheeks gently and sweetly, the ring on her left hand is sparkling under the sky full of stars.

She smiled sweetly at him before she whispered, "**I love you, My Teacher**."

And they kissed again, with the stars and the moon in the sky as their witness for their eternal love.

And finally, the ring is finally on the hands of it's rightful owner.

And the new chapter of their life has finally began.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, basically, the story was originated from a real life story. Although the other was not in love with the another, that is where I got the plot. A student and teacher relationship. In my first year in FanFiction, I've been looking for a story with this kind of plot, but I guess luck wasn't on my side 'cause I found nothing. That's why I decided to make a story with this kind of plot. Honestly speaking, when I started writing the story, I do not have any idea of how and what the later chapters will be, all I have in my mind is the ending. But I guess the story is worth it. The story is a big success! I've got many reviews. And to my utter shock, it was even nominated in the Gakuen Alice Readers Choice Award last 2008! Although it didn't won a spot, being nominated is enough for me to be contented and happy. I didn't expect that, I was shocked when the moderator of the GARCA sent me a pm notifying that 2 of my freaking stories were nominated! Thank you so much guys! I would also want to thank the people who put this story on their alert list and favorite story list. It made me so happy! :) I also want to acknowledge the silent readers who supported the story! Thank you very much!

No, I won't give up yet. It's too early for me to give up. And I think I'm not ready enough to leave all of you. I maybe in hiatus mode, but I assure, one day I'll be back. **I shall return**. Haha. There are so many authors that had given up already in this website but not me. I still want to keep this archive alive by posting my stories in here and I hope you will continue to support me.

So much for an author's note. Haha. Well, let me say and confirm this now.

**I love you, My Teacher has finally ended! :) Thank you so much! Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura Forever! :)**

**Gimme one last review, guys! :)**

**`Cute-chan :)  
**


End file.
